Comatose
by Kerky
Summary: Cinco años lejos pueden ayudar a superar una relación y a sanar un corazón roto, sin embargo, ¿volverías cuando él más te necesita, Sasuke? Long Shot. Este fic participa en el Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014. (Advertencias: semi AU, YAOI, SasuNaruSasu, mención de Mpreg, SPOILER a partir de la segunda parte de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja)


**Advertencias: **Semi-AU, Yaoi, SasuNaruSasu, mención Mpreg. SPOILER A PARTIR DE LA SEGUNDA PARTE DE LA CUARTA GUERRA NINJA.

**Resumen: **Cinco años lejos pueden ayudar a superar una relación y a sanar un corazón roto, sin embargo, ¿volverías cuando él más te necesita, Sasuke?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad del gran Kishimoto-sama a quien ruego ponga algo de NaruSasuNaru en el manga para que yo pueda morir en paz. Las canciones utilizadas tampoco son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

**Este fic participa en el Festival Literario SasuNaru 2014 (FLSN)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Comatose<strong>

Capítulo único.

Long Shot.

Los últimos rayos del sol amenazaban con desaparecer en cualquier momento, iluminando levemente la oficina del Rokudaime Hokage. A pesar de llevar horas y horas firmando, la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio parecía no disminuir. Estampó su poderosa firma en el último documento que revisaría ese día y masajeó sus hermosos ojos cansados.

– ¿Hokage-sama? ¿Tiene un minuto para hablar acerca del asunto de Kusagakure?

El sentir los intensos ojos azules sobre él, envió un escalofrío de temor a todo su cuerpo. El más fuerte Hokage de todos los tiempos, el héroe de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, se hallaba frente a él, sentado sobre la vieja silla y, a juzgar por su mirada, seguramente planeaba cuántos clones de sombras tendría que crear para desaparecerlo por la osadía de interrumpir en la tranquilidad de un viernes. Pasó saliva tan sonoramente que creía haber sido escuchado en Suna.

–Dis-discúlpeme, Hokage-sama, eso sólo que…

–Lo sé, es un asunto importante, Lee. –El rubio dejó caer todo su peso en el respaldo de la silla. –Yo pensé que podría irme temprano para invitar a los chicos a Ichiraku.

–Trataré de no robar mucho de tu tiempo, Naruto… –al darse cuenta de su error, se apresuró a corregir. –Es decir, Hokage-sama.

–Olvídalo. –Naruto suspiró y volvió a sentarse rectamente sobre la incómoda silla, –Sabes que no me molesta que ustedes me llamen por mi nombre. Mi título sólo lo reservo para… ciertas personas que preferiría no recordar en estos momentos.

Lee sabía perfectamente a quienes se refería: los ancianos del consejo. Estaba seguro de que Naruto los habría mandado directamente a su jubilación si ello no conllevara una guerra civil por el poder. Pero Naruto podía ser asquerosamente listo cuando se lo proponía. De hecho, debía admitir lo notable del cambio y la madurez que su joven Hokage había adquirido a raíz de…

– ¿Están listos los presupuestos?

–Así es. –la fuerte voz de Naruto desvió el curso de sus pensamientos y lo tomó como una señal para acercarse al escritorio. –Sólo falta que apruebes los términos del acuerdo. Sé que deseas irte a casa Naruto, pero también me gustaría reportar lo que descubrí en la última misión que me asignaste.

El Rokudaime intentó borrar de su mente la comodidad de su enorme cama y el calor de otros dos pequeños cuerpos junto a él mientras veían alguna boba película infantil en la televisión. Debía de poner atención a lo que Lee le explicaba, todo por el bien de su amada aldea. El camino hacia la cima de Konoha no había sido fácil y nadie se tomó el tiempo de recordárselo antes de que él aceptara gustosamente el puesto de Sexto Hokage de la Hoja. Aún recordaba las largas pláticas con Tsunade, Shikamaru y Kakashi, aquellas en las que los genios intentaban moldear su pensamiento para que razonara como un verdadero Hokage: acuerdos, tratados, alianzas, tendencias políticas. Después de arduas sesiones, así como prueba y error, podía decirse que lo había logrado. Ahora, se erguía orgulloso frente a mentes brillantes como el Tsuchikage o el Kazekage y estaba seguro de hablar su mismo idioma, así como detectar segundas intenciones detrás de los acuerdos políticos. Tal vez no alcanzaba el nivel de Shikamaru o Kakashi pero la mayoría de los aldeanos coincidían en lo listo que su Hokage podía ser, sobre todo si se trataba de un asunto relacionado con Konoha o con su propia familia.

Escuchó pacientemente el reporte de Lee aunque no le sorprendía saber que de nueva cuenta el shinobi de uniforme verde, volvía a frustrar un nuevo ataque de ninjas renegados que trabajaban bajo las órdenes de Kumogakure. El Raikage llevaba resentido contra Konoha desde el mismo momento en que Naruto hizo su primer decreto oficial al tomar el poder de la aldea. Cada cierto tiempo, un grupo de ninjas renegados contratados por el propio Raikage, se infiltraba en la aldea intentando atacar, pero eran neutralizados rápidamente gracias a los poderosos jōnin que custodiaban el lugar. Los incidentes por lo general no solían ocasionar grandes daños, sin embargo comenzaban a ser tan molestos como un grano en el trasero.

–No lo entiendo, Naruto. ¿Por qué no haces esto público y contraatacas al Raikage?

–Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Lee. –respondió, poniéndose de pie y observando el hermoso atardecer que caía sobre su aldea. –Aunque todos sabemos que esos ninjas son aliados del Raikage, no podemos acusarlo sin pruebas, sería difamación. Dirán que las declaraciones fueron tomadas bajo el uso de la fuerza. Y el Raikage se enfadaría, declarando una guerra contra Konoha. Ese hombre se muere por tener mi cabeza colgada en su oficina.

– ¿Y qué tendría de malo una guerra? Todos saben que tú tienes la razón, estoy seguro que Gaara-kun estaría de tu lado, así como el Tsuchikage y la Mizukage.

–Tienes razón, exactamente pasaría lo que has dicho. Comenzaríamos una guerra, cientos de hijos perderían a sus padres, tendría la aldea plagada de mujeres viudas y el círculo de odio nacería de nuevo. No, Lee. No quiero que nadie vuelva a vivir una guerra. –con lentitud dio media vuelta para encarar al ninja y continuó hablando en voz baja, contrario al tono que solía utilizar en antaño. – ¿Aún lo recuerdas? ¿A Neji, Yamato-taicho, Obito, incluso Gai-sensei? No quiero que mis hijos conozcan el horror de la guerra, la impotencia… Quiero que ellos crezcan en Konoha, corriendo en el pasto, entrenando con Kakashi, estudiando con Iruka, durmiendo tranquilos en mis brazos… Si está en mis manos el evitar otra guerra, créeme que haré todo lo que sea necesario para impedirla. Puedo cargar yo mismo con el odio del Raikage.

Lee lo miró con renovado respeto. Definitivamente era el mismo Naruto, aquel que adoraba su aldea, el amado héroe que estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por sus compañeros, pensando siempre en lo mejor para Konoha, en la paz, en la tranquilidad que se respiraba. Sin embargo, también frente a él se alzaba un Naruto maduro, astuto, audaz, moldeado a través de la guerra y de los golpes de la vida… era increíble el cambio que podía lograr un par de años.

–Ahora, si me disculpas… –Lee sonrió al escuchar el animado tono de su Hokage. –Tengo una cita con los niños más adorables de Konoha y con un gran tazón de ramen. El lunes me encargaré de que Shikamaru haga oficial el acuerdo.

El Hokage salió de su oficina bajo la atenta mirada del otro ninja. Nunca se imaginaría lo mucho que Rock Lee extrañaba su famosa muletilla. "Dattebayo" había desaparecido de su vocabulario cinco años atrás cuando se vio obligado a madurar y a aceptar que, pese a ser Hokage, no podía imponer su voluntad en un corazón libre.

* * *

><p>–Daisuke, será mejor que termines la tarea, no quiero que te desveles el domingo. –amaba ser Hokage, pero amaba aún más el llegar a casa y volverse un padre de familia de tiempo completo. –Natsuki, no olvides darle de comer a Ritsuka. –recogió un poco la casa, tratando de dejarla lo más limpia posible; sin embargo, con el par de hijos que tenía, era casi un milagro que la casa se mantuviera en orden más de medio día.<p>

– ¡Pero, papá! –protestó Daisuke, el mayor. – ¡Puedo hacer la tarea mañana-dattebayo!

–Sin peros, Daisuke. Quiero la tarea hecha hoy y yo la revisaré.

– ¡La tarea de Iruka-sensei es inútil! –se quejó nuevamente. –Prefiero salir con un equipo de ANBU a una misión de rango S y…

–Algo que no pasará si no te gradúas este año de la academia, enano. –le recordó con burla. –Haz caso a Iruka, después de todo él fue profesor de tu actual Hokage.

–Aún no sé cómo lograste graduarte. Iruka-sensei me ha contado lo del Sexy no Jutsu que te inventaste-dattebayo.

– ¿Te ha contado eso? –dejó de lado la camisa que doblaba para enfrentar a su hijo. – ¡No debió de haberlo hecho! Escucha, Daisuke. –Naruto se sentó frente a él, observando el par de ojos verdes que se clavaron en su mirada. –Yo sé que puedes ser un excelente ninja, pero antes de asignarte una misión, tengo que asegurarme que conoces las tácticas básicas de supervivencia. De ninguna manera mandaré a mi hijo a una misión suicida y la única forma de cerciorarme de que eres capaz de protegerte, es graduándote de la academia. En cuanto obtengas la banda que te acredite como ninja de la Hoja, te asignaré un equipo y una misión acorde a tu rango, ¿quedó claro?

Daisuke asintió, con los ojos llorosos y se aferró al pecho de su padre. Algunas veces necesitaba que Naruto le recordara lo mucho que le quería y se preocupaba por él. Miró de reojo a su padre para asegurarse que éste no lo veía mientras se limpiaba con discreción los húmedos ojos. Naruto no quería hacerle la vida imposible, sólo quería protegerlo hasta que estuviera lo suficientemente preparado para valerse por sí mismo.

–Pero miren la hora que es. –señaló el rubio, deshaciendo suavemente el abrazo. –Aún no cierran Ichiraku. ¿Quién quiere un gran tazón de humeante y delicioso ramen?

–¡Yo quiero tonkotsu ramen (1)! –respondió entusiastamente Daisuke.

–Y mi piojito consentido ¿también quiere ramen? –el sobrenombre sacó una sonrisa de la pequeña niña que se encontraba en el suelo, sosteniendo un viejo gato al que le faltaba una pata trasera. Ella asintió con el mismo entusiasmo que su hermano y ocultó su sonrisa tras los largos mechones negros de su cabellera. –De acuerdo. Iré por ramen y lo comeremos en casa mientras vemos una película.

– ¿Y mi tarea-ttebayo? –preguntó Daisuke.

–Mañana irás a la oficina conmigo y te sentarás en un rincón a terminarla, así tendremos el domingo libre y aprovecharemos para pasear. ¿No les parece un gran plan?

Escuchó los gritos entusiastas de Daisuke mientras cerraba la puerta de la casa en la que llevaba viviendo los últimos cinco años. Con dos hijos, su viejo apartamento no tenía el espacio suficiente para albergarlos cómodamente a los tres, por lo que había decidido comprar una casa más grande en el centro de Konoha, muy cerca de la academia y de su propia oficina, lo cual había resultado una fantástica idea. Ichiraku ramen no estaba muy lejos, en un par de minutos estaría de regreso.

A pesar de que parecía una noche tranquila, un repentino escalofrío lo invadió cuando faltaban sólo un par de metros para llegar al restaurante. Un segundo después, dos ANBU en servicio aparecieron frente a él. Gracias a sus habilidades pudo reconocer al instante que se trataba de Sai y de Shino, que recientemente se había unido al escuadrón ANBU en la categoría de búsqueda de información e infiltración.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Hokage-sama, encontramos un par de ninjas renegados infiltrados en la aldea. No sé cómo lo han hecho, pero han puesto bombas en varios puntos estratégicos de la ciudad. En estos momentos… –dejó de oír la voz susurrante de Shino mientras se concentraba en localizar a cada uno de los intrusos. Treinta chakras gélidos brillaron dentro del mapa mental del Hokage, encontrando al instante su ubicación. Sus manos se cerraron en puños al descubrir uno de ellos muy cerca de su casa.

–Shino, Sai, evacuen a los niños y a las mujeres. El resto de ANBU que se dediquen a buscar a los intrusos. Los _jōnin _que coordinen la defensa. _Chūnin_ y genin protegerán el refugio.

Los enmascarados asintieron y desaparecieron en una voluta de humo, dispuestos a obedecer las órdenes de su máxima autoridad. En cuanto se fueron, Naruto utilizó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para crear cinco clones, cada uno de ellos podía fácilmente enfrentarse y derrotar a seis de los malos. El original, regresó a casa.

– ¡Papá! ¿Y el ramen dónde…?

–No hay tiempo, Daisuke. –tomó en brazos a la pequeña Natsuki junto al gato y guio a los chicos hacia el sótano. –La aldea está bajo ataque. –abrió la puerta de metal escondida detrás de unas acuarelas y encendió la luz. El cuarto era cómodo, cálido y tenía todo el equipo necesario para sobrevivir unos cuantos días ahí.

–Se quedarán aquí mientras intento resolver esto. Pondré un sello alrededor del sótano para protegerlos. No abran la puerta bajo ninguna circunstancia ¿entendido? –el chico de ojos verdes asintió, mientras que Natsuki se escondía detrás de su cabello negro. –Daisuke, si no soy yo quien atraviesa esa puerta, no lo dudes y atácalo. Debes de proteger a tu hermana. –el chico se moría de miedo, pero una luz de valentía iluminó sus ojos al recibir el par de kunais que su padre le confiaba. –Tranquilos, chicos. Volveré pronto.

Naruto realizó unos cuantos sellos con las manos antes de que se formara un halo de luz alrededor de la casa. Colocó en la puerta del sótano un kanji escrito con sangre y el sello estuvo terminado. Su corazón latía deprisa y su respiración estaba agitada. Ahora, sin el poder de Kurama en su interior, tenía sólo un poco más de chakra que cualquier ninja normal, por lo que mantener a los clones luchando y realizar el sello habían consumido una buena parte de él. Tomó la capa que lo acreditaba como el Sexto Hokage y salió a enfrentar a los intrusos.

–No deberías de llorar, Natsuki. ¿Acaso eres un bebé de dos años? –la niña negó con su cabecita y acercó el cuerpo calientito del gato a su pecho. –Tienes ocho años. A nuestra edad, papá tenía que luchar contra peores cosas. Y si él dijo que volverá, es porque lo hará. Además… yo te protegeré. Eso es lo menos que puede hacer el hijo del Rokudaime.

Natsuki sólo se encogió en su lugar, sin dejar de acariciar a su viejo gato Ritsuka. No se atrevió a contrariar a su hermano. Sin embargo, Natsuki era una niña en extremo sensible. A veces, podía presentir cosas. Y el horrible frío que Naruto había dejado en su corazón al tomarla en brazos, no presagiaba nada bueno. Ocultó su rostro en el lomo del animalito y se permitió soltar unas lágrimas. Oraría para que su papá volviera pronto y sano a casa.

* * *

><p>El clon número cinco llegó al centro de Konoha con el último par de los intrusos sobre el hombro, como si cargara un costal. En frente de Naruto se hallaba una pila de ninjas malheridos y sucios, gimoteando piedad. Pero uno de ellos se veía muy diferente, incluso el rubio podía jurar que una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujaba en su rostro. Eso no le gustó para nada. Tomó al ninja del chaleco y lo separó del resto, elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo.<p>

–Están todos derrotados. Ninguno de ustedes les tocó un solo pelo a mis aldeanos. ¿Crees que se salvarán de esta?

–No lo entiendes, de-demonio. –susurró, con el rostro abotargado por la falta de aire. –Sabemos cuál es tu... tu debilidad. –por un momento el agarre disminuyó su fuerza, permitiéndole al enemigo tomar aire. – ¿Crees que haríamos una entrada a gran escala, sin saber cómo derrotarte? El genjutsu… y un par de niños huérfanos.

Sin contener su ira, estampó su poderoso puño en el rostro del contrario y lo lanzó sobre la pila de cuerpos.

– ¡Te dejo a cargo, Kakashi! –ordenó, desapareciendo al instante. Utilizó su legendaria velocidad para llegar a su casa en un segundo. Era la última vez que permitía al Raikage hacer una tontería como esa. Podía soportar los continuos atentados en su contra, pero jamás perdonaría que los ataques fueran dirigidos contra personas inocentes, y mucho menos si esos inocentes eran niños que formaban parte de su familia.

* * *

><p>Parecía que siempre era de noche en Otogakure. Los grandes árboles impedían que los rayos del sol tocaran el piso en algunas partes de la aldea. Suspiró y masajeó sus sienes, sentía que el trabajo nunca terminaría. Todo el tiempo los aldeanos intentaban realizar alguna rebelión o trataban de matarse los unos a los otros en cuanto había alguna discrepancia entre ellos. Y qué decir de las aldeas vecinas. Todas querían anexar a la pequeña Otogakure a sus territorios. Cuando no atacaba Takigakure, tenían que cuidarse de Shimogakure. Y él quería proteger Otogakure por alguna razón que, a lo largo de cinco años, había olvidado. ¡Ah, sí! Tal vez la razón era aquel maldito papel sellado por el Hokage que le obligaba a quedarse en Otogakure para protegerla, cuidarla y ser aliados de Konoha cuando ésta lo requiriera.<p>

–Te ves cansado. Puedo prepararte un té…

–Estoy bien.

–Puedo masajear tus hombros, entonces. –al no escuchar ninguna negación por su parte, rodeó el escritorio para colocarse justo detrás de su líder y comenzar a masajear los tensos hombros. –Estás muy estresado. Deberías tomarte unas vacaciones.

–El Hokage no toma vacaciones.

–El Hokage tiene cientos de ninjas que hacen el trabajo sucio por él. Aquí, en Otogakure, estamos solos tú y yo… Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke Uchiha tomó una gran bocanada de aire, mientras dejaba que las suaves manos hicieran su trabajo en los hombros. Debía admitir que tenía razón. Llevaban ahí cinco años, encargándose de todo el papeleo, las misiones peligrosas, controlar las rebeliones… todo con el fin de evitar que los aldeanos se mataran los unos a los otros.

–Tenemos cinco años aquí. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para darte cuenta que esta aldea no tiene remedio? En cuanto cierres los ojos, se matarán los unos a los otros y luego Shimogakure o Takigakure se apropiarán de esta tierra. Los aldeanos que sobrevivan pueden buscar refugio en otras de las aldeas, estoy segura que los kages no se negarán a ello. Incluso Naruto podría…

–No me hables de él, Sakura. –la chica de cabello rosa se mordió la lengua. Desde su llegada a ese lugar, cualquier cosa relacionada con Naruto era tabú. –Los aldeanos sólo necesitan un guía. En cuanto se resuelvan los estúpidos conflictos que tienen, todo volverá a la normalidad y podrás regresar a Konoha.

–No regresaré sin ti, Sasuke-kun. –dijo con convicción. –Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo. –la mujer dejó su tarea de masajear para depositar un suave beso sobre los labios contrarios. –Ese era nuestro trato.

Sasuke, por un segundo, se quedó mudo ante los brillantes ojos verdes frente a él. No podía decir que la amaba pero agradecía que Sakura estuviese a su lado para brindarle apoyo y curarle las heridas, tanto físicas como emocionales. Le tenía en alta estima y la chica había aceptado conformarse con eso por el momento. Unos toquecitos en la ventana lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y se puso de pie. Al abrir la ventana, una ráfaga de húmedo y caluroso viento llenó la habitación, trayendo consigo una pequeña ave que se volvió un charco de tinta al tocarla, dejando tras de sí un pergamino.

– ¿Un mensaje de Konoha? Pero no es de Naruto… –la fría mirada ónix la obligó a callar. –Es decir… el Hokage siempre envía halcones. –afortunadamente si el Sharingan no estaba activado, no podía matarla con la mirada.

Necesitó leer varias veces el pequeño trozo de papel para poder entender el mensaje. Su corazón se aceleró como no lo había hecho en años.

– ¿Qué pasó, Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué dice la carta?

–Debo regresar a Konoha.

–Pero ¿por qué, Sasuke-kun? ¡Dime lo que está sucediendo! –ignorando sus gritos, Sasuke dio media vuelta y abandonó la oficina, dejando sobre la mesa el arrugado papel que Sakura no dudó en tomar.

_Es necesario que vuelvas a la aldea. Si te digo que le ocurrió un accidente a Naruto, sé que no volverás. Así que te diré la verdad, sin rodeos: Naruto está en coma. Te necesita en Konoha. En cuanto llegues, búscame en el hospital y te lo explicaré. Los ANBU han sido informados de tu presencia. No demores. Hyūga Hinata._

Sakura arrugó el papel entre sus manos, con gruesas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Corrió para alcanzar a Sasuke, quien estaba en su habitación con una mochila abierta sobre la amplia cama mientras guardaba unas cuantas cosas.

–No puedes ir, Sasuke-kun.

–Me necesita.

–_No _te necesita. Te abandonó. Se divorció de ti. –le recordó, conteniendo su lágrimas. – ¿Lo olvidaste? Nos mandó a este lugar.

–Me mandó sólo a mí. –contraatacó. –Tú viniste por propia voluntad. Él te rogó que no te fueras.

–Sasuke-kun… estas _divorciado_ de él.

–De él sí, Sakura. Pero no de mis hijos.

Sakura mordió su labio inferior con furia reprimida. Apenas que las cosas habían alcanzado un punto de equilibrio entre ellos, llegaba Naruto y lo estropeaba todo. Tan imprevisible como siempre, ese rubio cabeza hueca podía sacarla de sus casillas.

– ¿Volverás… cierto? –la mujer hipaba, reprimiendo el llanto. – ¿No te quedarás allá?

–Estaré de vuelta, Sakura. El dobe… –inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error, obligándose a corregirlo. –Naruto es fuerte. Pero en estos momentos, mis hijos me necesitan.

Ella asintió, observando la ancha espalda desaparecer tras la puerta. Ni siquiera un beso o una caricia de despedida. Sabía que Naruto era el único que podía hacer que Sasuke se olvidara de todos los que existían a su alrededor y por eso sintió miedo. Miedo de que, aún inconsciente, Naruto le arrebatara al único hombre que había amado en toda su vida.

Un ninja común usualmente demoraría al menos dos días en recorrer la distancia que él viajó en escasas seis horas. Al llegar por la puerta principal de Konoha, los ANBU lo observaron críticamente, sin embargo las órdenes eran claras: dejar pasar a Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno atravesó con tranquilidad el lugar, notando lo mucho que había cambiado en los últimos años. Ahora, el rostro de Naruto se alzaba orgullosamente junto a los de sus antecesores por lo alto de Konoha. Se dirigió de inmediato al hospital, el cual se encontraba rodeado por varios ANBU. Pasó lo mismo que en la entrada principal. Sin inmutarse ante las miradas, continuó su camino hasta la recepción, donde se encontró a una pelinegra sentada en la sala de espera, con la mirada perdida y un vaso desechable olvidado entre sus manos.

Hinata Hyūga sintió la presencia de Sasuke tan pronto como éste entró al hospital. Tomó un sorbo del frío café que tenía antes de armarse de valor y enfrentarlo.

– ¿Hinata? ¿Qué demonios pasó?

– ¡Hinata! –una tercera voz proveniente del fondo del pasillo se agregó a la conversación. – ¿Qué hace _él_ aquí?

–Tsunade-sama. –repuso con tranquilidad la aludida. –Yo lo llamé.

–Naruto _no _ lo necesita. –en un par de pasos acortó la distancia entre ellos y se aproximó al Uchiha.

–Es cierto, tal vez Naruto no lo necesite, pero sus hijos sí.

Los ojos color miel temblaron de rabia al ver a aquel moreno tan altivo parado frente a ella sin un ápice de remordimiento. –Puedo cuidarlos yo.

–Tsunade-sama, ellos necesitan a su _otro_ padre en estos momentos. Por más que amemos a esos niños, nuestro apoyo no es lo que más necesitan ahora. –a pesar de todo, debía de admitir que Hinata tenía razón.

– ¿Alguien me explicará lo que pasó? –repitió el moreno, cruzándose de brazos y controlando sus ansias de utilizar el Susanoo para exigir una explicación. – ¿Cómo demonios es posible que el dobe esté en _coma_?

–Naruto no está en coma. –contestó Tsunade con el ceño fruncido.

–Entonces…

–Yo lo planteé de esa manera porque es mucho más fácil entenderlo, Sasuke-kun. –interrumpió Hinata. –Lo que pasa con Naruto-kun es algo más complicado que eso.

–Se debe al chakra del Kyūbi… –explicó Tsunade. – ¿Sabes lo que le sucede a los jinchūriki que pierden a su bijū? –por supuesto que Sasuke lo sabía porque alguna vez Tobi se lo comentó, así que Tsunade continuó. –Según lo que me contó Naruto, fue gracias al Sabio de los Seis Caminos que pudo sobrevivir a pesar de haber perdido al Kyūbi ya que Hagoromo le permitió conservar una parte del gran chakra del zorro. Así que los últimos años Naruto ha vivido como un ninja completamente normal. Sus heridas tardan en curar lo mismo que un shinobi común y ya no es ilimitada su reserva de energía. –Sasuke se impacientó, toda esa información la conocía de antemano.

–Ayer por la noche, unos nunekin (2) se infiltraron en la aldea. –Hinata intervino al notar la impaciencia del Uchiha. –Naruto detuvo a la mayoría, pero uno de ellos descubrió su punto débil.

–Genjutsu. –murmuró por lo bajo Sasuke. Al parecer el rubio había decidido despreciar las habilidades que él se había esforzado en enseñarle.

–Así es. –continuó Hinata. –Escondió muy bien su chakra y fue capaz de llegar hasta la casa de Naruto.

Si los ojos de Sasuke habían permanecido sin mostrar un ápice de intranquilidad, fue en ese momento que centellaron por una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente para que Hinata pudiera notarlo.

–Los niños…

–Naruto los protegió. Puso un sello alrededor del sótano. Pero… –Hinata dudó un momento, pero Sasuke tarde o temprano se enteraría. –No sabemos lo que sucedió. Al llegar, nos encontramos a un Naruto inconsciente, a un ninja muerto y un par de niños en pánico.

– ¿Dónde están ellos?

–No han querido salir de la casa. –dijo Tsunade. –Y no es como si pudieran hacerlo… el sello que utilizó Naruto es uno de su propia creación. Lo cierto es que aún no lo hemos descifrado.

Sasuke suspiró. Las cosas no auguraban un retorno a Otogakure en poco tiempo.

– ¿Y Naruto?

–Hinata tenía razón, es como un estado de coma, pero dado lo complejo del asunto prefiero llamarlo "estado de hibernación". Al parecer, el cuerpo de Naruto utilizó demasiado chakra, casi al punto de… de fallecer. –a Tsunade le tembló la voz al recordar la posibilidad de que su querido Naruto hubiese muerto. –Sin embargo, el chakra que aún queda del Kyūbi minimizó todas las funciones vitales de Naruto, con el fin de ahorrar energía y utilizarla para sanarse a sí mismo. Es algo que nunca he visto antes.

–Además de eso, Naruto-kun sufrió otras lesiones: una pierna rota y un buen golpe en la cara. –recordó la morena. –Tsunade-sama ha intentado muchas cosas para despertarlo, sin embargo, no responde.

–Incluso he intentado "inyectar" chakra para subir sus niveles con el fin de que recobre la conciencia, pero ha sido inútil, su cuerpo rechaza cualquier tipo de chakra. He llegado a la conclusión de que es un proceso de recuperación natural, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar hasta que su cuerpo se cure a sí mismo y decida despertar.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevará eso? –preguntó Sasuke.

–No lo sé. Podrían ser horas, días, semanas… en el peor de los casos, meses.

–Decidí avisarte no por Naruto-kun, sé que tu relación con él terminó de manera permanente hace cinco años. –Hinata se colocó frente a Sasuke para confrontarlo. –Daisuke-chan y Natsuki-chan te necesitan. Te necesitan mucho, Sasuke-kun. Después de todo, tú también eres su padre.

– ¿Qué es lo que harás, Sasuke?

–Primero, veré a Naruto. Después, romperé ese sello.

Con la indicación de Hinata y Tsunade, los ANBU que custodiaban la habitación del rubio le permitieron el paso. Al entrar, fue recibido por el fuerte olor a antiséptico y una habitación rodeada de color blanco. La brillante melena dorada resaltaba contra las impecables sábanas. El lado derecho del rostro tenía una fea laceración a carne viva, alrededor de la cual comenzaba a tomar color un feo moretón. La pierna derecha enyesada colgaba de un cabestrillo. Una de las manos de Naruto se encontraba perforada por un catéter a través del cual goteaba lentamente un suero. Un par de monitores revelaban las constantes vitales del Hokage, que en esos momentos parecía estar solamente sumido en un profundo sueño y no en un estado de "hibernación" como Tsunade había dicho.

–Hey, dobe. –susurró Sasuke, acercándose hasta la cama y tomando la mano libre del rubio entre las suyas. No le sorprendió encontrar sus manos ásperas y callosas, después de todo un shinobi que se regodee de decir que es el mejor, no se podía dar el lujo de tener unas manos suaves. La falta de suavidad le indicaba que las manos de ese hombre habían sostenido kunais, soportado rasengan, entrenado hasta sangrar, aplastado tráqueas de enemigos… toda una vida de shinobi. –Iré a ver a los niños. Pero necesito que despiertes, usuratonkachi. No sé cómo explicárselos, sobre todo a Natsuki. ¿Qué les diré? Debes despertar pronto, la aldea te necesita, tus hijos te necesitan y yo… –_"yo te necesito" _hubiese sido lo apropiado, pero Naruto había puesto fin a su relación y él no estaba ahí para suplicarle otra oportunidad. –Y yo necesito volver a Otogakure. –suspiró, separándose de la cama. –Traeré a los niños pronto, dobe.

Con pasos decididos salió del hospital, se dirigía al barrio Uchiha cuando cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde vivía ahora Naruto. Cuando el rubio tomó la decisión de abandonarlo, dejó la casa Uchiha y se instaló en un lugar hasta el momento desconocido para él.

–_Sasuke, por favor, no vayas-dattebayo._

–_Debes de entenderlo, dobe, ¿no era tú el que decía que terminaría con el ciclo de odio? Debo volver ahí y poner las cosas en orden antes de que se maten entre ellos._

– _¡Haz pasado más tiempo en Otogakure que conmigo o con tus hijos! Yo soy el Hokage y no por ello he descuidado el tiempo que paso con mi familia. _

–_Pensé que tú mejor que nadie lo entendería, usuratonkachi. –contestó, mientras empacaba un par de kunais en su mochila de viaje. _

–_Teme, juro que si te vas… no estaré aquí cuando regreses. –sostuvo la mirada azul que amenazaba con llenarse de lágrimas. –Lo juro, teme. Si decides largarte, estaremos mandando a la mierda todo lo que luchamos por conseguir. _

–_Volveré en una semana. –Sasuke depositó un suave beso sobre la frente de Naruto antes de abandonar la habitación que compartían, sin saber que aquella sería la última vez que sus labios tocarían la cálida piel morena del Rokudaime Hokage. _

No le sorprendió que Hinata lo alcanzara pocos metros después de salir del hospital.

–Supongo que no conoces la casa de Naruto-kun. Vamos, te acompañaré. –pasaron a través de varios locales, cuyos dueños no ocultaban la sorpresa de ver al último de los Uchiha paseando tranquilamente junto a la actual líder del clan Hyūga. –He de admitir que me sorprende tu visita. Una parte de mi estaba segura que no vendrías.

–El dobe es mi esposo.

–Tu ex-esposo. –le recordó.

– ¿Qué tanto te ha contado Naruto? –menos de una hora en Konoha y ya ansiaba activar el Sharingan para quemar a más de uno.

–Él se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo. Como cabeza de los Hyūga, debo mantener contacto directo con el Hokage. –dijo con la voz baja, como era su costumbre. –Era cuestión de tiempo para que me ganara su confianza y él me lo contara todo: su matrimonio en secreto, los niños, los problemas que tuvieron, la manera en cómo lo abandonaste.

–Yo no lo abandoné. Él se largó.

–Pero te lo dijo. ¿Qué bastardo sin corazón se atrevería a abandonar a su familia por asuntos de trabajo?

– ¡Lo hacía por ellos! Naruto conocía la importancia de tener el territorio de Otogakure bajo control. ¡Lo único que hice fue asegurar la paz en Konoha! –casi gritó, con el brillo rojo amenazando en sus ojos. – ¿Y qué fue lo que gané? Un papel con la orden del Rokudaime Hokage de quedarme en Otogakure y detrás, los papeles del divorcio.

– ¿Acaso te dabas cuenta de lo que sufría Naruto-kun? Eres un insensible.

– ¡El maldito insensible fue él! Él fue quien me alejó de su vida, de la vida de mis hijos y de Konoha. El maldito insensible es el nuevo Rokudaime Hokage, no el maldito traidor de Uchiha Sasuke. –los ojos perlas brillaban con sorpresa y miedo. Inconscientemente había activado el Sharingan. Por eso odiaba que Sakura le recordara a Naruto, porque le impedía controlar sus emociones. Cerró los ojos, desactivándolo. –No te pediré una disculpa. Lo cierto es que estoy cansado, recorrí un camino de dos días en sólo seis horas, no he dormido y mis reservas de chakra están por los suelos.

Hinata continuaba mirándolo sorprendida. Era un hecho que Sasuke también había desarrollado la habilidad de un verdadero líder. La mayoría de la gente lo consideraba el Otokage, sin embargo era un título que los kage de las otras naciones se negaban a aceptar, en especial el Raikage, pues no era ningún secreto su animadversión hacia el último Uchiha.

–Está bien. Sólo recuerda que no eres el único que está cansado y preocupado por Naruto-kun.

Después de eso, caminaron en silencio, atravesando algunos de los barrios populares de Konoha hasta llegar a la casa de Naruto. El lugar era una pequeña vivienda con una fachada de piedra natural color gris, con un toque de color otorgado por con varias macetas de hortensias moradas resultado de la pasión del rubio por la jardinería. La puerta de madera se hallaba abierta de par en par por donde varios jōnin entraban y salían. Hinata lo guio al interior y Sasuke se sentía ansioso por saber cómo sería el lugar donde su ex esposo vivía. Admitía que jamás imaginó que el lugar se viera tan arreglado, al parecer al haber madurado, Naruto se había vuelto una persona ordenada. La sala era pequeña, con apenas un par de sofás de aspecto cómodo y una televisión. El lugar era dominado por una amplia cocina en tonos cálidos y un comedor de madera con varias sillas, sobre una de ellas se encontraba una pila de ropa recién doblada. Al fondo, un estrecho pasillo llevaba a la planta superior y casi por instinto, Sasuke se dirigió hacia allí.

–Los niños están por acá, Sasuke-kun. –la voz de Hinata lo desvió de su objetivo. Bajó las escaleras hasta un pequeño cuarto, la antesala al sótano. Sólo había un par de sillas y cajas viejas, todo estaba en desorden y con las huellas inequívocas de que habían sido testigos presenciales de una batalla. Sasuke podía jurar que el charco obscuro era sangre seca, quizá del Hokage. No estaban solos, un par de ninjas intentaban descifrar la mejor manera de romper el sello pintado con sangre sobre la puerta de metal. Olfateó un poco el aire para asegurarse que la sangre del sello era de Naruto. El piso estaba atiborrado de pergaminos que los ninja consultaban cada poco tiempo, en un vano intento por descifrar aquella curiosa marca.

–Todos, por favor. Aléjense de la puerta. –los ninjas obedecieron al instante a la Hyūga, sin embargo no se retiraron del lugar.

Sasuke se acercó hacia la puerta, recibiendo una corriente de electricidad como sutil advertencia de lo que le esperaba si se atrevía a entrar en la habitación. Observó el kanji rojizo un par de segundos e hizo unos sellos con la mano derecha. Los ninjas lo miraron sorprendidos al ser capaz de crear sellos con sólo una mano, habilidad que exclusivamente ninjas de alto nivel podían hacer. Mordió su pulgar izquierdo y se dibujó un kanji de sangre sobre la palma derecha. Los dedos de la mano derecha se iluminaron con chakra y rodeó la marca rojiza con ellos, como si estuviera girando el pomo de una puerta. La marca brilló y cambió de color a un azul brillante. Con una explosión de luz, el fūinjutsu (3) desapareció.

–_Nee, teme. ¿Qué entrenaremos hoy? Puede ser un jutsu de colaboración, algo así como el __Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki (__4). Podemos perfeccionarlo y volvernos el mejor dúo shinobi de todo el mundo-ttebayo._

–_No, hoy practicaremos otra cosa. –activando el Sharingan, se puso frente al rubio. –Genjutsu. El futuro Hokage no debe tener ninguna debilidad._

– _¿Genjutsu? ¡Pero odio el genjutsu-ttebayo! –protestó Naruto, jalando sus rubios cabellos. –Además, con esos ojos eres capaz de freírme._

–_No seas idiota, dobe. Vamos, te enseñaré algo para que puedas defenderte._

–_Muy bien, teme. Y a cambio, yo también te enseñaré algo. _

–_Imposible. No hay nada tuyo que yo no sepa._

– _¡Ahí te equivocas, bastardo! ¿Alguna vez escuchaste sobre fūinjutsu? Pues mi clan era experto en sellado-ttebayo. Y gracias a la vieja Tsunade, he conseguido unos pergaminos con antiguas técnicas. Te enseñaré lo básico y ambos seremos invencibles. ¡Temblarán de miedo al escuchar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke-teme Uchiha!_

La puerta de metal cedió con un leve "clic". Con toda tranquilidad abrió la puerta. Apenas había dado un paso dentro cuando la punta de un afilado kunai le rozó la mejilla izquierda.

–No te atrevas a dar un paso más-ttebayo. Te mataré si lo haces.

El Uchiha ladeó su cabeza, tratando de descubrir el rostro escondido detrás de las sombras.

– ¿Pa-padre? –una vocecita tan baja como ronroneo de gato rompió el tenso silencio. Sasuke activó el Sharingan y el cuarto pareció iluminado ante sus ojos granate. En la orilla más alejada de la puerta, temblaba una chiquilla. En medio de la habitación, un niño alto y rubio amenazaba con lanzarle otro kunai. La pequeña niña se puso de pie, temblando.

– ¿Sa-Sasuke? –preguntó el mayor. – ¿De verdad eres tú?

–No hay nadie más en el mundo que tenga el Sharingan. –respondió con fría voz, lo cual fue suficiente para que Daisuke dejara caer el kunai al suelo y Natsuki soltara a Ritsuka para poder correr a aferrarse de las piernas de su padre.

En un acto reflejo, Sasuke se inclinó para tomar a la niña en brazos. Cinco años separado de Naruto y alejado de sus hijos. Primero se dedicó a grabar en su memoria los rasgos de su niña: la pequeña poseía unos enormes e inocentes ojos negros, a juego con su largo cabello obscuro. Su piel era la más pálida que alguna vez Sasuke hubiese visto, pero su rostro resaltaba por los pequeñitos labios rojos, lo cual le recordaban a una vieja princesa que solía ser la protagonista de un cuento con manzanas envenenadas que su madre le narraba en noches tormentosas.

– ¿Estás bien, Natsuki? –le sorprendió lo mucho que había crecido, aunque seguía siendo más baja de lo esperado para alguien de su edad. Cuando se fue, la pequeña Natsuki sólo tenía tres años de edad. Ahora, con ocho años cumplidos, conservaba la misma inocencia en un cuerpo diferente. La niña asintió, escondiendo el rostro en la curvatura del cuello de Sasuke. – ¿Y tú, Daisuke?

–Padre… es decir, ¡Sasuke! ¿Dónde está papá? ¿Y el ninja que nos atacó?

Sasuke intentó conciliar la imagen del muchacho frente a él con la del niño desgarbado que había visto hace cinco años. El cabello rubio largo y revuelto, de un tono más claro que el de Naruto, los ojos color jade y la piel blanca. Y no pasó por alto la muletilla que tanto detestaba. Definitivamente era hijo de Naruto… aunque no natural, por supuesto. Cuando la Cuarta Guerra Ninja terminó, Naruto no pudo evitar pasear por los orfanatos. Fruto de la guerra, muchos niños quedaron huérfanos. Naruto había ayudado a todos los que podía, pero Daisuke y Natsuki se habían vuelto tan especiales para él, que sin dudarlo los había adoptado, integrándolos a la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki de inmediato. Además, el proceso de adopción también le sirvió como excusa para obligarlo a dar el paso final en su relación.

–_Teme, ¿qué piensas de Daisuke y Natsuki-ttebayo?_

– _¿A qué te refieres, dobe?_

–_Es que… Daisuke es tan parecido a mi cuando tenía siete años. Y Natsuki me recuerda a ti, sólo que ella sí es agradable._

–_Daisuke puede llegar a ser un buen líder si aprende a controlar la bocaza que tiene y la enana sería excelente ANBU porque casi no habla._

– _¡Teme! Sólo tienen cinco y un año, respectivamente. Ni siquiera sabes si les gustaría ser ninjas-dattebayo. _

–_Bien, usuratonkachi. –Sasuke suspiró, dejando el periódico a un lado del café matutino y clavó sus negros ojos en los orbes color cielo del contrario. – ¿A dónde quieres llevar esta discusión?_

–_Quiero adoptarlos._

–_Adelante. –el moreno volvió a la lectura, pero la insistente mirada de su novio no lo dejó concentrarse. – ¿Ahora qué?_

–_Fui a preguntar por los trámites de adopción. –el que Naruto estuviera mordiéndose el labio inferior y jugando con la orilla de su camiseta era señal de que se encontraba más que nervioso. –Y bueno… existen ciertos requisitos-dattebayo. Entonces, me preguntaba si tú… que quizá… es decir… _

–_Deja de tartamudear o te meteré un Chidori por el trasero._

–_Bueno… –a Naruto le tomó un par de bocanadas de aire para calmar sus nervios y atreverse a decir lo que llevaba planeando un par de días. –Sólo las parejas casadas pueden solicitar la adopción._

–_Hmn. –Sasuke se rascaba la barbilla en gesto pensativo. Quizá Shikamaru y Temari podrían pensar en adoptar a…_

–_Entonces pensaba que deberíamos casarnos, teme. _

_Sasuke parpadeó confundido y después, con la mano derecha, hizo el sello del tigre y recitó en un murmuro: –Kai (5)._

– _¡Esto no es un jodido genjutsu-dattebayo! –gritó Naruto, golpeando la mesa con ambas manos y provocando que el café de Sasuke se agitara peligrosamente. –Escúchame bien, bastardo. Tú y yo llevamos viviendo juntos casi un año, el casarnos sólo sería un trámite legal que nos permitiría adoptar a los niños. Nada cambiaría entre nosotros: seguiremos haciendo misiones, intentando matarnos de vez en cuando y follando como conejos cada noche. Y te amo, es simple-ttebayo. Así que haré la pregunta que jamás en mi vida volveré a repetir: ¿te casarías conmigo, teme? _

Natsuki observaba a su _padre_ con preocupación. Los ojos rojos refulgían como gemas y sentía la tensión en los brazos que la rodeaban.

– ¿Papá está bien? –susurró, pegada a la mejilla blanca de Sasuke. Estaba preocupada, lo que hubiese podido pasarle a _Naruto _debía de ser suficientemente grave como para traer a Sasuke de regreso a la villa.

– ¿Cómo está papá? ¡Necesitamos saberlo! ¿Papá esta... muerto? ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¡Dímelo, Sasuke! –Daisuke tironeaba desesperado de la camisa blanca, exigiendo una respuesta y conteniendo las lágrimas. No se permitiría llorar. Natsuki lloraba, pero Daisuke no.

–Tranquilos. Naruto no está muerto. –cargó todo el peso de Natsuki con un solo brazo para utilizar la mano libre y revolver aquellos rubios cabellos, sin embargo el muchacho se alejó al sentir la fría mano de su padre. Sasuke suspiró y decidió salir de ese lugar para intentar tranquilizar a los niños. –Vamos a la sala. Les explicaré.

Hinata asintió y ordenó que todos los ninjas abandonaran la casa inmediatamente y ella también se despidió, diciendo que estaría en el hospital. La mujer desapareció del lugar, dejando a Sasuke solo con sus hijos.

El moreno se sentó en el sillón más amplio, con la pequeña en sus piernas y Daisuke en el sillón contrario, mirándolo desafiantemente.

– ¿Dónde está papá?

–Naruto está en el hospital. –Natsuki se revolvió entre sus brazos, claramente preocupada. –Él está en un sueño profundo.

– ¿Quieres decir que está muerto? Ya tengo doce años, ¿lo recuerdas? Si papá está muerto, podré entenderlo. Pero no nos mientas, Sasuke.

–Jamás les mentiría. Naruto sólo está dormido, la vieja Tsunade lo llamó "estado de hibernación". Si quieren verlo, los llevaré.

Los dos hermanos se pusieron de pie de inmediato, dispuestos a seguir a su padre al hospital. A Sasuke le pareció extraña la sensación de la mano cálida y frágil de su hija aferrada a su propia mano, mientras recorrían las tranquilas calles de Konoha. La última vez que había tomado otra mano había sido el primer día de la academia de Daisuke, cuando sólo tenía seis años. Y ahora sentía cierto rencor hacia Naruto por haberlo privado de esa sensación.

Daisuke caminaba unos pasos por delante de su hermana, asegurándose de reojo de no perder a su padre de vista. Al llegar al hospital, se encontraron con Tsunade, quien los condujo directo a la habitación de Naruto. Sasuke notó que nada había cambiado. El rubio seguía en la misma posición, como un muñeco sin vida. Se acercó a él y tomó su mano entre las suyas, dándose cuenta que los músculos no ponían ningún tipo de resistencia.

–Dobe, los niños están aquí. –dirigió una mirada a los recién nombrados. –Pueden acercarse. –Daisuke se acercó de inmediato y se alejó con la misma velocidad, el corte en el rostro de Naruto le había revuelto el estómago. Por el contrario, Natsuki se acercó con cautela, poniéndose de puntillas para alcanzar a observar el rostro dormido de su papá. Sasuke la tomó en brazos para sentarla a un costado de Naruto, notando lo ligera que era.

– ¿Cuándo va a despertar? –preguntó Daisuke mientras se sentaba en una silla.

–No lo sabemos. –respondió Tsunade. La mujer checó el pulso y la respiración del paciente. –Puede ser algo pasajero o puede durar de esta manera muchos días.

– ¿Puede escucharnos? –se atrevió a preguntar Natsuki mientras acariciaba con el dorso de la mano la mejilla sana del rubio. – ¿Sabe que estamos aquí?

–Por supuesto que sí, Tsuki-chan. –contestó de nuevo ella. –Estoy segura que Naruto sabe que estás justo a un lado de él, puede oírte, sentirte… por eso es importante que hablen con él. Quizá un estímulo lo suficientemente poderoso pueda ayudarle a despertar.

* * *

><p>Cuando volvieron a casa todos estaban agotados. Sasuke podía ser un ninja de élite, pero la falta de sueño lo cabreaba a niveles increíbles. Por un momento deseó que fuera sólo una pesadilla y al despertar encontrarse con Sakura a su lado. Sin embargo, eso no pasaría. Con pasos lentos se dirigió a la cocina. Tenía hambre y estaba seguro que los niños también. En el refrigerador había algunos vegetales en buen estado, pero estaba demasiado cansado para preparar nada. Buscó en la alacena, encontrando un par de latas de sopa y cientos de envases de ramen instantáneo. Frunció el ceño y sacó las sopas.<p>

–Yo no quiero sopa. Prefiero ramen.

–Lo tendrás que preparar tú mismo. –advirtió.

–Papá prepararía lo que yo quisiera.

–Naruto los tiene demasiado consentidos. –gruñó, pero no se dejaría intimidar por aquel muchachito insolente. –Prepararé sopa. Será tu decisión irte a dormir con el estómago vacío.

En cualquier otra circunstancia, Daisuke se habría ido a la cama en ese mismo instante, sin embargo su estómago le reclamaba por algo de alimento. Miró de reojo a su hermana, ella estaba muy tranquila, acariciando el lomo de su adorado gato de tres patas.

–Así que ese es Ranmaru. –señaló al gato de pelaje negro que Natsuki acomodaba en su regazo. – ¿El que apareció una mañana herido y sin una pata?

–Se llama Ritsuka, Sasuke. –el muchacho puso los ojos en blanco. No toleraba demasiado a Sasuke y tenía tantas cosas que hacer… los exámenes de graduación, la ceremonia de graduación, su primera misión. Frunció el ceño. – ¿Quién me nombrará genin si papá continúa dormido? –pensó en voz alta, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Sasuke.

–Cuando Naruto despierte, te dará tu maldita bandana.

–Si es que despierta… –susurró.

–Lo hará, sólo necesita tiempo, el dobe siempre ha sido lento. Tal vez nombren a Kakashi como sustituto temporal.

– ¿Y por qué no te nombran a ti, papi? –cuestionó con inocencia la niña. –Papá siempre nos ha dicho que eres más fuerte que Kakashi.

–Eso será decisión del consejo. –sirvió la sopa en tres platos y se sentó a comer justo en la cabecera.

– _¿No sabes preparar otra cosa que no sea ramen, usuratonkachi?_

– _¡Sólo cállate y come-ttebayo! –protestó Naruto. Observándolo de reojo, notó que realizaba algunas muecas de dolor mientras se movía. _

– _¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?_

–_Terrible, teme. La vieja Tsunade puede ser una anciana, pero sus golpes son tan potentes como los de Sakura-chan. _

–_Deberías irte a descansar, idiota. _

– _¿Y perderme la cena contigo? Por nada del mundo-ttebayo. Tengo que aprovechar que estás aquí antes de que la vieja te envié a otra misión de… –los ansiosos labios de Sasuke lo obligaron a callar, olvidando el ramen. –Primero termina de comer y después iremos a la cama. Y no creas que te dejaré descansar demasiado, me debes muchas noches, teme._

La cena terminó en medio de un silencio incómodo. Natsuki ya cabeceaba sobre la mesa y Daisuke había tallado sus ojos más veces de las que Sasuke podía contar. Tomó a la niña en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. Subió las escaleras y abrió la primera puerta. No le sorprendió encontrarse con una habitación desordenada, llena de pergaminos y las paredes tapizadas de pósteres de lugares emblemáticos para los ninjas: el monumento a los Hokage, el Valle del Fin, el desierto de Suna, el monumento a los ninjas caídos… sin lugar a dudas la habitación pertenecía a Daisuke. La segunda puerta era un pequeño baño con regadera. En la tercera encontró lo que buscaba: una habitación con paredes en tonos pastel y varias acuarelas colgadas en las paredes. Osos de peluche y un edredón amarillo pálido complementaban la decoración. Recostó a Natsuki en la mullida cama y Ritsuka se acomodó junto a ella, de inmediato la niña se hizo ovillo sobre la colcha, abrazando al animalito. Cuando salió de la habitación, Daisuke azotó la puerta de su propia recámara con fuerza.

Sasuke se masajeó las sienes, intentando controlar su mal humor y dirigiéndose hacia la última puerta de la planta alta, sabiendo de antemano que esa habitación sólo podía pertenecer al Hokage. Un raro cosquilleo asaltó su mano cuando abrió la puerta del lugar donde Naruto pasaba cada noche. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al descubrir que contrario a sus predicciones, el lugar estaba en total orden. Un ligero aroma a coco y vainilla flotaba en el ambiente. La habitación era tan grande como la cocina y el comedor juntos. Sasuke recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la mullida cama, observando las paredes pintadas de color crema, el piso de madera, el gran ventanal que daba hacia la calle, el edredón color blanco con varias almohadas, un tocador impecable con apenas un espejo y un par de fotografías como decoración. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue hallar a los pies del ventanal, un hermoso piano de cola color negro, brillante y resplandeciente. Presionó una de las teclas emitiendo un rico sonido pero se arrepintió al instante, lo último que deseaba era despertar a sus hijos. Con cuidado, cerró la tapa del instrumento y se dirigió al baño de la habitación. A esas alturas, ya no le pareció sorprendente que el baño también se mantuviera en impecables condiciones. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso un par de calzoncillos oscuros y después fue directo a la cama del dobe. El cómodo colchón fue como una bendición, sin embargo el olor a naranja y caoba, propio del rubio, lo mantuvo intranquilo.

– No seas tan lento en esta ocasión, dobe. –susurró, abandonándose a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>– <em>¿Sabes qué es lo que amo de los fines de semana-dattebayo?<em>

–_Hmn… –el hermoso rostro de Naruto lo observaba emocionado. –Amas la promoción de ramen al 2x1 en Ichiraku._

– _¡Eres un idiota! –Sasuke detuvo el puño que juguetonamente amenazaba con golpearlo y jaló el desnudo cuerpo de Naruto para atraerlo a su pecho. –Me encantan los fines de semana porque puedo quedarme todo el día en la cama contigo, teme._

Era un ninja de élite, lo mejor de lo mejor. Pero por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, despertó sobresaltado al notar una mirada sobre él. Y también por primera vez sintió algo de pudor. Jaló la sábana, envolviendo su cuerpo casi desnudo para hacer frente a su hija. Natsuki estaba sentada en el suelo, observándolo dormir con el maldito gato en el regazo.

– ¿Pasa algo Natsuki?

–A papá no le gustaría que durmieras en su cama.

–El dobe me permitiría dormir en su cama en este caso. –se revolvió incómodo en el lugar y luego palmeó el colchón a un lado suyo. –Ven acá, el piso está helado.

Natsuki negó con la cabeza. A papá Naruto no le gustaba que Ritsuka subiera a su cama porque detestaba los largos pelos negros del animal sobre su pulcro edredón. Se quedó en el suelo, sólo observando.

– ¿Quieres decirme algo? –ella volvió a negar. – ¿Quieres ir con Naruto?

–Papá está bien.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Porque tú estabas dormido tranquilamente. –la niña sonrió un poco. –Si algo grave le hubiera pasado a papá, ya lo sabríamos.

Sasuke tuvo que darle la razón a la niña. Intentó vestirse, pero en su pequeña mochila no llevaba ropa. De hecho, sólo había un par de pergaminos, herramientas ninja y algo de comida empaquetada, lo necesario para una misión. Frunció el ceño y se atrevió a abrir el armario del rubio. Afortunadamente, no todo era color naranja chillón. Encontró un uniforme completo para jōnin, consistente en un pantalón y playera sencillos, ambos en color negro. Sabía que al rubio no le importaría y lo tomó prestado.

Mientras desayunaban, Sasuke llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor para los niños sería seguir con su rutina normal. El estar todo el día encerrados en el hospital esperando a que Naruto despertara no podía ser nada bueno para su desarrollo emocional, aunque el propio Sasuke no tuviera idea de lo que era correcto o no en el desarrollo de un niño. A pesar de las protestas iniciales, Daisuke aceptó. Fue un poco más difícil convencer a la pequeña.

–Es que no me siento muy bien, papi. –Sasuke la analizó con ojo crítico. No estaba pálida ni se veía mareada, había comido todo lo que le puso en el plato y no tenía tos ni fiebre.

–No te veo enferma.

–Pero me duele el estómago. –replicó, escondiendo la mirada y acercando al condenado gato hacia su cuerpo.

–Bien, aquí hay algo que yo no me he enterado. –cruzó los brazos sobre el amplio pecho, esperando no tener que utilizar las tácticas aprendidas de Ibiki. – ¿Qué pasa con ese gato?

–Ritsuka está enfermo. –contestó Daisuke. –Hace poco, la hermana de Kiba le detectó un tumor. Dice que no le queda mucho tiempo.

Que alguien le dijera que eso era una mentira. Que despertaría en cualquier momento para encontrarse en Otogakure, en medio de una estúpida disputa entre los aldeanos. Al problema de tener un ex esposo en coma ahora se le agregaba un adolescente rebelde, una niña sensible en exceso y un gato moribundo. Reprimió las ganas de abofetearse y en su lugar, se acuclilló para quedar al nivel de Natsuki.

–A Naruto no le gustaría que faltaras a la escuela. ¿Qué podemos hacer por Ritsuka?

–Tal vez Natsuki se sentiría más tranquila si Kakashi-sensei o Ino-san cuidaran del gato. –reveló el muchacho porque sabía que su hermana nunca le daría una respuesta.

Perfecto. Ahora tendría que buscar a su ex profesor o a una de sus antiguas fans para pedirles un favor.

–Iremos con Ino.

– ¿Tú que harás hoy, papi?

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer. Y no por falta de actividades, si no por falta de tiempo. Aunque hiciera uso de su increíble velocidad, ir y regresar hasta Otogakure en un día era casi una misión suicida, mínimo se llevaría doce horas del día solo en viajar, sin embargo tenía que asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden, advertir a Sakura sobre su ausencia temporal y arreglar algunos asuntos diplomáticos con aldeas vecinas. Además, los exámenes chūnin estaban cerca y debía de supervisar el entrenamiento de los ninjas que participarían ese año. Por un momento quiso meter su cabeza dentro del horno y prender el gas, quizá de esa manera se resolverían sus problemas.

–Debo de ir a Otogakure.

– ¡Claro! Debí de suponer que no te quedarías con nosotros. –las palabras de Daisuke reflejaban ira, pero sus ojos mostraban miedo, tristeza y decepción. –Bien, yo puedo encargarme solo de mi hermana y de la casa, no te necesitamos.

–Daisuke…

– ¡Lárgate ya, Sasuke! –el moreno miró el reloj de la cocina. Las ocho y media de la mañana.

–Escúchame bien, Daisuke. –el muchacho se vio obligado a obedecerlo al notar el brillo rojizo en los ojos de su padre. Meterse con el mejor usuario del Sharingan sería un grave error. –Volveré a las diez de la noche. Iré por ustedes al hospital.

* * *

><p>Le gustaba la sensación de tener a alguien a su lado para proteger. Natsuki caminaba cabizbaja después de dejar a Ritsuka en casa de Ino. Ahora Sasuke los llevaba a la academia. Al llegar, se encontraron con Hinata.<p>

– ¿Algún cambio en el dobe? –preguntó Sasuke.

–No. Aún no hay repuesta. –Hinata acarició los cabellos desordenados de Daisuke. –Será mejor que entren antes de que Iruka-sensei enfurezca.

Cuando los niños desaparecieron por la puerta, Sasuke suspiró.

– ¿Trabajas aquí, Hinata?

–Sí. Desde hace un par de meses imparto las clases prácticas de taijutsu.

A Sasuke no le quedaba duda al respecto, los usuarios del Byakugan solían ser expertos en taijutsu.

–Necesito un poco de… mmnh… ayuda. –Hinata contuvo la risa. No siempre se podía tener el privilegio de escuchar al último de los Uchiha solicitar por un poco de apoyo.

– ¿Qué necesitas, Sasuke-kun?

–Debo ir a Otogakure. –suspiró. –Y no quiero dejar a los niños solos.

–Ya veo. Así que quieres que los cuide ¿cuánto tiempo? ¿Una semana?

–No. Si utilizo mi chakra para aumentar mi velocidad, puedo estar aquí esta misma noche. Se los prometí. Cuando salgan de la academia ¿podrías llevarlos con Naruto? Yo pasaré esta noche por ellos.

–Acabarás agotado –murmuró la mujer, consciente de la enorme cantidad de chakra que gastaría.

–Estaré bien.

Hinata asintió, recordando el tiempo récord de Sasuke al regresar a Konoha. En el peor de los casos, podría encargarse de cuidar a los niños un par de días.

Antes de partir, Sasuke tuvo el impulso de visitar a Naruto. Nada había cambiado. Se acercó despacio, sin despegar sus ojos del rostro. La herida ahora estaba más morada e hinchada.

–Dobe, debo de ir a Otogakure. –explicó, no muy seguro de lo que hacía. –No, no los abandonaré. No haré lo mismo que tú. Volveré esta noche y cuando este aquí, quiero verte despierto, ¿entendiste? Necesito que despiertes, usuratonkachi. Daisuke se ha vuelto demasiado insolente y el estúpido gato de Natsuki se está muriendo ¿cómo se supone que deba de actuar yo? Dime qué debo de hacer, imbécil. ¡Abre esos malditos ojos y dímelo! –la potente voz de Sasuke pareció traspasar las paredes del hospital, pero ni siquiera eso provocó algún cambio en Naruto. El moreno negó suavemente con la cabeza, alejándose del Hokage para emprender el viaje.

* * *

><p>– ¡Sasuke-kun! –lo recibió Sakura, con un beso ligero en los labios. –Te extrañé tanto…<p>

–No tengo tiempo, Sakura. ¿Dónde están los papeles que debo de firmar? Y quiero saber a qué hora llegarán el daimyō de Shimogakure y el de Takigakure. Necesito saber cómo va el entrenamiento de los ninjas para el examen de este año. Y necesito información sobre la aldea.

Sakura miró asombrada a Sasuke. Él estaba sudoroso, con un nada habitual uniforme de jōnin, el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada.

–Traeré todo lo que me pediste mientras te pones al día. Y también te traeré una taza de té.

–No tengo tiempo. –repitió sin detenerse a mirarla, mientras revisaba de manera rápida los papeles sobre su escritorio. –Lleva el té al salón de juntas. Estaré ahí firmando los acuerdos mientras espero a los daimyō. Luego tengo que marcharme.

– ¿A dónde irás?

–A Konoha.

– ¿Estás loco, Sasuke-kun? –le quitó los papeles que leía de un manotazo. –Acabas de volver ¿y te vas esta noche?

–De hecho me iré en… –buscó un reloj para verificar la hora. –…dos horas.

– ¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¿Y yo qué?

–Atacaron al dobe y él está en un estado de hibernación, según lo que Tsunade dijo. No sé cuándo va a despertar.

–Pero no tienes porqué cuidarlo. ¿Recuerdas que él te dejo? ¿Qué te mando los papeles prohibiéndote volver a Konoha? Es tu ex esposo, Sasuke-kun.

–Ya te lo dije, Sakura. No hay nada de ex en relación con mis hijos.

–No son tus hijos. Sólo son un par de niños huérfanos que a Naruto le dio por adoptar.

El fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio retumbó por todas las paredes de la oficina y Sakura, asustada ante la muestra de furia de su compañero, cerró los ojos y dejó caer los papeles.

–Tienen mi apellido, no lo olvides. Eso los vuelve mis hijos. Como dije, no tengo mucho tiempo. Estaré en la sala de reuniones.

La mujer lo observó marcharse con paso decidido. Juntó los papeles desperdigados sobre el suelo, maldiciendo a Naruto. ¿Qué es lo que tenía él que, aún inconsciente, podía doblegar a Sasuke? Tal vez nunca lo entendería, pero no le gustaba la manera en como su condición ponía en peligro la delicada relación que mantenía con Sasuke.

* * *

><p>–Entonces el idiota de Shou se atravesó en el camino y Noriko le dio con el kunai. Y Shou fue corriendo a decirle a Hinata-sensei que yo era el culpable. ¿Puedes creer algo más injusto? –Daisuke esperó por una respuesta que jamás llegó. Estaba sentado sobre la cama de hospital, junto a su padre rubio. –Papá, debes de reaccionar pronto. No me gusta estar cerca de Sasuke… es decir, es un buen ninja y todo eso, pero necesito tus consejos. Me siento como si fuera una carga para Sasuke. ¡Despierta pronto, papá!<p>

–Estoy segura que Naruto despertará pronto si tiene tanto apoyo de su parte. –exclamó Tsunade al entrar en la habitación. –Pero ya es muy tarde, ¿a qué hora piensan ir a casa?

–Papi pasará por nosotros. –respondió nerviosa Natsuki, mientras ocultaba dentro de su mochila una vela aromática de coco y vainilla, la esencia favorita de su padre. –Tuvo que ir a Otogakure.

–Entonces, creo que tardará bastante. –detrás de Tsunade apareció la característica cabellera roja del Kazekage. –Si quieren, puedo quedarme esta noche con ustedes.

–Estoy segura de que papi regresará. Lo prometió. –contestó de nuevo Natsuki, alejándose de su papá rubio.

–Gaara-kun vino a visitar a Naruto. –les explicó Tsunade a los niños. –Como ves, por el momento Naruto no puede luchar. Y me gustaría que mantuvieras la condición del Hokage bajo estricto secreto. Si el Raikage o nuestros enemigos se enteraran de esto, aprovecharían para atacarnos. –en esta ocasión, Tsunade se dirigía al pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué es lo que saben los aldeanos?

–Ellos creen que el Hokage sufrió una fractura y que está descansando. Pero esa mentira no durará mucho si Naruto no realiza una aparición pública. Por el momento, hemos pensado dejar a Kakashi como representante del Hokage.

–Me parece una buena idea. Kakashi-san es un digno ninja y en más de una ocasión ha sido propuesto como Hokage. –Gaara se acercó para examinar a su amigo. – ¿Y el Festival Intercultural de este año?

–Creo que lo mejor sería cancelarlo.

–No. –dijo Gaara al mismo tiempo que retiraba un par de mechones rubios de la frente de Naruto. –Si lo cancelamos, las personas tendrán una razón para caer en pánico.

–Pero no podemos realizarlo. Vendrán personas de todos los países y se preguntarán en dónde demonios está el Hokage. Lo descubrirán. –la mujer se cruzó de brazos. –No creo que sea una buena idea, para nada.

– ¿Cree que sería mejor cancelar el evento y dejarlos con tiempo libre para especular sobre la condición del Hokage?

–Bueno… –Tsunade se apretó con fuerza los brazos y desvió la mirada de Gaara. –Si lo planteas de esa forma…

–Dígale a los aldeanos que no habrá festival y se preguntarán el por qué. Tarde o temprano descubrirán que Naruto está inconsciente.

–Así que podríamos utilizar el festival para mantenerlos ocupados, esperando que Naruto se recupere pronto. –ella sonrió. –No es tan mala idea después de todo.

–Kakashi-san puede encargarse de coordinar el evento. –a esas alturas, ambos niños miraban a los adultos sin ningún interés particular. –Podemos expandir el rumor de que Naruto-kun participará desde el hospital. Además… –Gaara acarició suavemente el rostro de su amigo. –Naruto-kun confirmó hace algunos meses que participaría en el festival con un par de canciones. Si tenemos las canciones, tendremos al Hokage presente en el festival.

– ¿De qué están hablando? –Tsunade y Gaara dirigieron la mirada hacia el moreno que acababa de llegar.

–Naruto prometió escribir un par de canciones para el Festival Intercultural de Konoha y Suna de este año. –explicó Gaara con sencillez, sin separarse del rubio.

–Es cierto… papá estuvo trabajando hace algunas noches. –Daisuke intervino. –Creo que tenía algo escrito.

–Quizá debería ir a la casa de Naruto para ver si encuentro algo. –comentó casualmente Gaara, hecho que no le gustó para nada a Sasuke.

–Yo lo haré. Buscaré si hay algo escrito entre los papeles del dobe y te avisaré. –quizá Sasuke tenía sus reservas de chakra al límite, pero aquello no le impedía dedicarle una furibunda mirada al Kazekage. –Daisuke, Natsuki, será mejor irnos. Aún tenemos que pasar por Ritsuka.

Sasuke estaba cansado física y mentalmente. Había dejado las cosas en Otogakure con el mayor orden posible, esperando que Sakura se pudiera encargar del resto. Sentía todo el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor y daría lo que fuera por dejarse caer en cualquier lugar para dormir, sin embargo, al escuchar el estómago de Daisuke rugir, recordó que también sus hijos tenían ciertas necesidades que debían ser atendidas. Agotado, se rindió a los deseos de sus hijos y compró tres porciones de ramen en Ichiraku, lo cual no era tan mala idea porque se sentía incapaz de preparar cualquier cosa. Al volver a la casa de Naruto, ya acompañados por Ritsuka, los niños se fueron directamente a sus habitaciones. Entró en la habitación del rubio e igual que la noche pasada, tomó un baño rápido. Recorrió en cuarto de Naruto en bóxer y una toalla sobre sus hombros, buscando alguna pista de las dichosas canciones. En el primer cajón del tocador que revisó, encontró un paquete de hojas atadas con un listón verde y agradeció en silencio el haberlas encontrado tan fácilmente.

Debajo de las hojas, se encontraba una pequeña grabadora y un par de viejos casetes. Cogió solo el paquete de hojas y fue a recostarse a la cama. La primera hoja estaba completamente en blanco. En la segunda, encontró un par de líneas escritas con una caligrafía impecable.

– ¡Vaya, dobe! Parece que al fin aprendiste a escribir decentemente.

Claro, aquello no era una simple coincidencia. Seguramente había cientos de horas de práctica invertidas detrás de esa impresionante caligrafía. Un Hokage definitivamente no podía firmar ni escribir documentos con una caligrafía tan espantosa como la de Naruto a los doce años. Dejó de lado los recuerdos de la academia para tomar la segunda hoja y leer las líneas centrales.

_O aprendes a querer la espina o no aceptes rosas_

_Jamás te dije una mentira o te inventé un chantaje_

_Las nubes grises también forman parte del paisaje_

_Y no me veas así, si hubo un culpable aquí…_

_Fuiste tú. (6)_

"Si hubo un culpable aquí, fuiste tú" Esa maldita frase no dejaba de rondarle por la cabeza, como un fantasma persiguiendo un alma inocente. Tal vez sería por el cansancio el que estuviera imaginando tantas cosas. Dejó las hojas en la mesita de noche, pensando en que las revisaría por la mañana para avisarle a Gaara. Cerró los ojos y se acomodó de lado para descansar, pero a pesar del cansancio la voz de Naruto no lo dejaría conciliar el sueño hasta muy entrada la noche.

* * *

><p>–Así que Naruto se dedica a escribir canciones en su tiempo libre. – ¿Eso era una pregunta o una afirmación? Daisuke le dirigió un gesto sin importancia y continuó masticando su desayuno.<p>

–Papá ha participado en los cuatro últimos festivales. –contestó Natsuki. –Él escribe canciones muy rápido, pero le cuesta mucho escribir las melodías.

– ¡Es cierto! –Daisuke afirmó aún sin pasar todo el alimento, recibiendo una mirada fulminante por parte de su progenitor. –Papá no es tan bueno en el piano como…. Como…

– ¿Cómo yo? –completó la frase Sasuke, alzando una de sus cejas con superioridad.

– ¿Tú puedes tocar el piano, papi? Eso no lo sabía.

A Sasuke no le sorprendía saberlo. Cuando él se marchó, cinco años atrás, Natsuki apenas tenía tres años, era muy poco probable que pudiese recordar algo. Sin embargo Daisuke, con siete años, sí recordaba muchas cosas.

–Sí y lo hace muy bien aunque no le gusta que nadie lo sepa. –añadió el muchacho. –Siempre dejaba que papá se quedara con todo el crédito.

– ¿Qué hay con Gaara? –preguntó después de un sorbo de café.

– ¿El Kazekage? –el rubio se encogió de hombros. –Es amigo de papá. Viene a visitarlo con frecuencia. Incluso se ha quedado a dormir en casa. Siempre se queda aquí cuando es el festival.

–Supongo que duerme en el cuarto del sótano.

–No. –repuso con sencillez, observando como Sasuke casi se atragantaba con un pedazo de comida. –Duerme con papá, después de todo son amigos. –fijó sus ojos jade en los negros. –Llevan años de conocerse. Papá me dijo que una vez lo buscó cuando Akatsuki iba tras el Shukaku. ¿Qué tiene de malo que compartan habitación? El cuarto de papá es lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

¿Que qué tenía de malo? ¡Lo único malo era que Gaara besaba el suelo donde pisaba Naruto desde que tenían trece años! "Sólo" eso. Y dejarlo dormir en la misma habitación era como ofrecerle un filete jugoso a un perro hambriento. Dejó el desayuno de lado, su estómago comenzaba a sentirse muy extraño.

–Fue después de la primera visita de Gaara que papá mando a insonorizar su cuarto. –tal vez Daisuke tuviera solo doce años, pero sabía perfectamente cómo molestar a Sasuke.

–Pero lo hizo para no molestarnos con su música. –recordó la morena.

¿Por qué debería molestarle que Naruto durmiera con el Kazekage? Después de todo ambos eran hombres libres. Cada quién era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, pero no le gustaba nada la idea de ese hombre viviendo junto a _sus _hijos y junto a _su_ dobe. Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento por deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Naruto tenía tanto derecho de tener una relación con el pelirrojo como él lo tenía de estar con Sakura.

–Te lo diré porque tarde o temprano te vas a enterar. Mi papá y Gaara tuvieron una relación. –Daisuke señaló al pelinegro con el tenedor. –Y más te vale que tú no digas ni una palabra al respecto porque todos en la aldea sabemos que te revuelcas con Sakura.

– ¡Daisuke! –se puso de pie tan rápido que la silla cayó hacia atrás. –No digas ese tipo de palabras frente a Natsuki.

– ¿Qué significa "revolcar", papi?

–Entrenar. –le contestó, sintiendo cómo la sangre se galopaba en la punta de sus orejas. –No quiero oírte decirlo de nuevo. –advirtió a su hijo.

–No es mi culpa. Sakura le dijo a Shizune y ella a Tsunade. La vieja Tsunade lo dijo frente a todos en el festival pasado, cuando ya estaba borracha. –tomó sus platos para dejarlos junto a los demás trastes sucios. –Pero no debes preocuparte, Sasuke. Natsuki y yo estamos conscientes de que tienes una novia, así como papá fue novio de Gaara.

–Sakura no es mi novia. –no sabía por qué debía dejar muy en claro ese asunto. Jamás se imaginó dándoles explicaciones sobre sus acciones a sus hijos.

– ¿De verdad? Porque cuando ella viene a Konoha, no hace nada más que hablar acerca de lo maravilloso que es estar con "Sasuke-kun" –Daisuke imitó con burla el tono chillón de la kunoichi. –En fin, me voy a la escuela.

Sasuke se encontró frente a la academia, despidiéndose de Natsuki. No podía creer lo que Daisuke le contó. ¿Qué ganaría Sakura con anunciar su relación de esa manera? Y tal vez era un poco anticuado, pero él jamás se le había declarado a Sakura. Lo que existía entre ellos era más bien una relación meramente sexual. Se sentía un bastardo al hacerlo, pero cuando comenzó con esa clase de relación recordaba haberle dejado muy en claro a Sakura que no la amaba. Aprecio por supuesto que sí, ella estuvo ahí para salvar su cordura al perder a Naruto, pero existía una enorme brecha entre el aprecio y el amor. Una brecha que Sakura nunca podría superar. El único que lo había logrado yacía en una habitación blanca del hospital, sin poder siquiera dirigirle una mirada.

– ¡Hola, Sasuke!

–Kakashi… no me sorprende verte por aquí.

El maestro sonrió. O eso fue lo que Sasuke pensó al observar los ojos visibles de su ex profesor cerrarse. Era extraño verlo sin la banda cubriéndole el ojo izquierdo pero ahora ya no la necesitaba, en su lugar existían un par de hermosos ojos negros.

– ¿Cómo has estado?

–Hmn. –se limitó a encogerse de hombros. – ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– ¡Oh vaya!… siempre tan inteligente. ¿Alguna vez te he dicho que eres mi alumno favorito? –Sasuke negó con la cabeza. Kakashi siempre decía lo mismo para obtener lo que quería. Todos en el pueblo sabían que ahora estaba muy orgulloso de que su alumno, hijo de su difunto sensei, fuese el Hokage. En otros tiempos, Sasuke había sido el favorito, pero el dinamismo y la bondad de Naruto lo habían derribado de su podio en el corazón del ninja copia.

– ¿Y bien?

–Ya que Naruto está en el hospital y yo tengo que encargarme temporalmente de la aldea, pensaba en que quizá podrías ayudarme con algo…

* * *

><p>Sasuke volvió a la casa, encontrándola extrañamente silenciosa y vacía sin la presencia de sus hijos. Kakashi, como sustituto temporal de Naruto, le había encargado un par de misiones sencillas mientras permanecía en la aldea. Mentiría si dijera que le molestaron, por el contrario, agradeció tener trabajo para no pensar en un rubio Hokage "hibernando" y en un par de hijos problemáticos. Ordenó un poco el lugar y después se dirigió hacia su autoproclamada habitación, dispuesto a cumplir el encargo del Kazekage. Tomó la pila de hojas que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche, sin olvidar la grabadora y casetes que estaban sobre el tocador. Tenía tiempo libre, así que se dedicó a mirar las fotos de Naruto.<p>

La primera, no le sorprendió. Era una fotografía de Daisuke y Natsuki en el campo de entrenamiento, quizá de ocho y cuatro años respectivamente. Los dos niños estaban completamente embarrados de sandía y sonreían a la cámara. No era necesario adivinar quién era el camarógrafo para entender la sinceridad en el par de ojitos. La sonrisa y calidez de sus hijos se transmitía a través de la imagen; era él quien se había perdido de todos esos momentos, quizá por culpa de una decisión egoísta.

–_Teme ¿a qué no es adorable? –Naruto lo miraba con un hermoso brillo en los ojos y con una aún más hermosa bebé en brazos. –Vamos, repite "papá"_

–_Pa… ¡gapa! Ga… ga… _

–_No, Natsuki… "pa-pá"._

– _¡Gaaa!_

–_Eres imposible, dobe. –Sasuke disimuló una sonrisa mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el pequeño Daisuke que jugaba con un par de shuriken de goma. –Esa niña no dirá ni una palabra. _

– _¡Claro que sí, teme! Vamos, nena… haz que tu padre muera de coraje al escucharte decirme "papá"_

–_Tooo… ¡me! –la regordeta bebé manoteaba entre los brazos del rubio, feliz de sentir el calor de su nuevo papá._

–_Tsuki-chan... –Naruto la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y depositó un beso en la blanca mejilla. – ¡Eres tan hermosa-ttebayo! Bueno, dejaremos esto de hablar para otro día, tenemos que preparar la cena para el teme._

–_Te… ¡teme! ¡teme… teme! –Naruto comprendió que el tic en la ceja de Sasuke no auguraba nada bueno. _

– _¿Qué es lo que ha dicho, dobe?_

–_Teme… ¡do!... ¡dobe! –Natsuki sonrió al escuchar el sonido característico del Chidori mientras Daisuke continuaba lanzando los shuriken a un ninja imaginario. No le molestaba para nada quedarse sentada en su pequeña silla de madera mientras sus padres brincaban y correteaban por toda la casa, incluso le parecía muy entretenido. –Pa… ¡papá! ¡Papá te-me!_

Dejó la foto en su lugar y tomó la siguiente. Enmarcada en un portarretrato de plata, se encontraba una imagen de todos los novatos de Konoha, fotografía tomada justo un par de semanas después de la Cuarta Guerra. Ahí estaba el nuevo Kakashi sin su Sharingan, Sai con una sonrisa sincera, Sakura sonrojada, el propio Naruto con una enorme sonrisa, Shikamaru bostezando, Chōji con una bolsa de frituras en la mano, Ino con una sonrisa coqueta, Hinata con la mirada baja, Kiba y Akamaru con una sonrisa confiada, Shino con su habitual pose indiferente, Lee con el pulgar hacia arriba, TenTen con una mirada tranquila, Kurenai con un hermoso bebé moreno en brazos, Tsunade y Shizune sonriendo, Konohamaru y sus amigos jugueteando siendo observados por un preocupado Iruka y el propio Sasuke, de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada, justo a un lado del rubio. Naruto le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros, animándolo a que sonriera. Naruto tenía sobre su tocador las fotografías que le recordaban día a día sus grandes amores: su familia y la aldea, eso era tan típico del Uzumaki.

Se olvidó de las fotos y buscó el material que necesitaba. Con las hojas, los casetes y la grabadora, se sentó sobre el banquito del piano. Tomó la tercera hoja y encendió la grabadora, esperando que Naruto hubiese grabado alguna melodía para el festival. Mientras leía la segunda canción, dio un bote sobre el banco al escuchar la voz del rubio.

_Me marcho sin saber si me besaste antes de irte_

_Te di mi corazón y tú lo regalaste_

_Te di todo el amor que pude darte y me robaste. (7)_

Miró con fascinación la grabadora. La melodía era buena y la letra lo hacía sentir extrañamente triste. La voz de Naruto no era increíblemente maravillosa, sin embargo era imposible el negar que cada palabra reflejaba un sentimiento. Casi podía jurar que en el instante en que el rubio había grabado su voz, él se sentía triste, confundido, decepcionado… tal vez sería el grado de compenetración que tenía con el Hokage, aquella magia que los había vuelto el dúo más letal jamás imaginado en todo el mundo ninja.

"–_Sasuke ¿recuerdas?… ¿Recuerdas lo que dijiste hace tiempo en el Valle del Fin? Eso que dijiste de los shinobi de alto nivel. _

–_Cuando dos shinobi son de un alto nivel ellos pueden leer los pensamientos del otro a través de no más que intercambiar unos cuantos golpes. No necesitan decir una palabra. Eres ingenuo, Naruto. Así que dime ¿te es posible leer lo que está dentro de mi corazón?_

–_Enfrentándonos cara a cara. Justo ahora, aprendimos algo solo por intercambiar golpes con el otro. Eso quiere decir que llegamos a ser shinobi de alto nivel. Tú y yo. Sasuke... ¿te fue posible leer lo que está dentro de mi corazón? Lo viste, ¿no es así? Que si tú y yo luchamos, ambos moriremos. Sasuke… si tú atacas Konoha me veré obligado a luchar contra ti. Guarda tu odio hasta entonces. Cuando llegue ese momento, suéltame todo ese odio a mí. El único que puede contra ese odio… soy yo. ¡Solo yo puedo cumplir ese deber! ¡Llevaré la carga de tu odio y moriré contigo!_

–_Sasuke… sabía desde el momento que nos conocimos que iba a tomar más que los medios normales entenderte. La única manera que nos entendemos es intercambiando puños. Eso es seguro. Yo no me doy por vencido todavía ¡voy a traerte de vuelta a Konoha! ¡Eso es algo a lo que nunca voy a renunciar! Si los dos acabamos muriendo, tú no serás un Uchiha y yo no seré un jinchūriki del nueve colas. Seremos libres de todas nuestras cargas. ¡Y por fin seremos capaces de entendernos en el otro mundo!" (8)_

Naruto… él siempre había sido su luz en medio de la obscuridad, el rayo de esperanza entre todo su odio. Él, que había resistido la cruel pelea después de vencer a Kaguya; él, que había soportado estoicamente todo su odio. El único que lo había hecho cambiar, que le había devuelto la esperanza en las personas. Jamás volvería a encontrar a alguien como él, que pudiera entenderlo con una simple mirada, que pudiera descifrar lo que sentía a través de un golpe… que pudiera deducir lo que deseaba con un simple beso. ¿Por qué tenía que recordar aquellos momentos? Quizá porque, a pesar de todas las atrocidades que había hecho, Naruto fue capaz de perdonarlo y recibirlo con los brazos abiertos. Fue capaz de guiarlo de vuelta a la luz. Había sido feliz.

–Dobe… –en un acto nada propio de él, rozó con las yemas el relieve de las letras, imaginando a Naruto sentado ahí mismo, concentrado, escribiendo aquellos versos, cantando con esa voz chillona que podía sacarlo de sus casillas con la misma facilidad que podía devolverle la tranquilidad en medio de una misión. Naruto, Naruto… todo a su alrededor se lo recordaba.

– ¿Papi?

Sasuke se giró para encontrar a Natsuki en el marco de la puerta, observándolo con su intensa mirada obscura.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías en la academia.

–Se suspendieron las clases para mi grupo porque a Hinata-sensei le fue asignada una misión. –explicó con calma, acercándose a su padre. – ¿Estás escuchando las canciones de papá?

Sasuke asintió y cargó a su hija para sentarla junto a él en el taburete. Natsuki escuchó la canción, reconociéndola al instante.

–Esa fue la canción que compuso para el festival del año pasado. Recuerdo que Shizune la cantó muy bien sobre el escenario.

–Pensé que Naruto cantaba. –frunció el ceño.

–No. Papá sólo compone las canciones y alguien más las interpreta. –dijo la pequeña, encogiéndose de hombros. –Papá dice que su voz arruina las canciones. El festival pasado Shizune, Moegi y Sai fueron los que cantaron. Hace dos años participaron Gaara y Kiba. Y hace tres años cantó Kurenai, Temari e Iruka-sensei.

–Pensé que el dobe tendría terminada alguna canción. –murmuró.

–Papá ha escrito muchas. –la niña tomó el montón de hojas y buscó. –Aquí están. Creo que son ocho. Pero sólo ha compuesto la melodía de una. Yo lo ayudé a grabarla.

El moreno cogió las hojas que su hija le tendía mientras ella tomaba la grabadora y presionaba varios botones.

– ¡La encontré! Es una de mis canciones favoritas. –el suave sonido del piano y la voz de Naruto ahuyentaron el silencio de la habitación.

_Si tuviera que elegir…_

_Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote._

_Tan solo esos momentos son los que guardo dentro. (9)_

–A papá le tomó muchos días componer la melodía. Y cada vez que cantaba… yo lo veía triste. –la voz de Natsuki se volvió un susurró. –Porque siempre que canta, papá recuerda algo que lo hace sentirse triste.

–Le diré a Gaara que sólo hay una canción disponible este año. –se puso de pie al notar la hora que era. Quizá Daisuke también ya había terminado sus clases y era momento de visitar a Naruto para pasar la tarde con él. Además, no quería pensar en lo que su hija le había confesado. – ¿Vienes?

Natsuki asintió y siguió a su papá, pero antes de salir, recordó algo.

–Papi ¿crees que pueda llevarle una vela a papá? A él le gusta mucho el olor a coco y vainilla.

–Tsunade dijo que estar rodeado de cosas que le gustan, puede ayudarlo a despertar más rápido. Adelante, ve por esa vela. Te esperaré en la sala.

La niña corrió hacia su habitación con una sonrisa. Sasuke se quedó en el umbral de la habitación, pensando. ¿Cosas que le gustaran al dobe? Definitivamente no le haría ningún daño a Naruto el tener la foto de los novatos a un lado de él. Tomó el portarretrato plateado y bajó a la sala a esperar a Natsuki.

* * *

><p>En esta ocasión, la habitación de Naruto había cambiado, pero el estado del paciente permanecía igual. El cuarto abandonó su brillantez blanca para colmarse de colores amarillos, rojos y naranjas. En el ambiente flotaba un delicioso aroma a rosas, tulipanes y gerberas. Sasuke se acercó a los arreglos florales para leer las tarjetas. Las gerberas naranjas pertenecían a la familia Yamanaka, los tulipanes rojos los enviaba el clan Hyūga. Tuvo que contener las ansias de romper la tarjeta que indicaba que las rosas amarillas habían sido un regalo del Kazekage.<p>

– ¡Papá! Hoy en la academia pude hacer un clon a la perfección. Incluso Iruka-sensei me felicitó. –Daisuke hablaba con su papá, ya acostumbrado a no obtener una respuesta. –Así que apúrate a despertar porque tendrás que darme esa banda de ninja. Y también tendrás que asignarme un equipo y una misión. ¡Quiero que mi primera misión sea al país de las olas, igual que Sasuke y tú! Además tienes que asegurarte de ponerme a una chica hermosa en mi equipo.

–Quizá te pongan con Shiho. –comentó con tono bromista la niña. El rostro de Daisuke de inmediato se tornó completamente rojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el Uchiha mayor.

– ¡Claro que no! No quiero que me toque con ella… ¡Qué horror! Me moriré si la pones en mi equipo, ¿escuchaste eso, papá?

– ¿Qué tiene de malo Nara Shiho? –intervino Sasuke en la conversación. –Por lo que sé, es una niña muy inteligente.

Claro, hija de un genio como Shikamaru y con la habilidad de su madre Temari, Shiho era brillante en todas las materias, desde las reglas básicas de un ninja hasta el genjutsu. Tan brillante que con solo ocho años se graduaría junto a Daisuke que era mayor por cuatro años.

–Será una buena oportunidad para que aprendas. –se cruzó de brazos mientras que Daisuke miraba a su padre con una cara de terror puro. –Quizá se te pegue algo de su buen comportamiento.

– ¡No lo entiendes, Sasuke! No la quiero a ella en mi equipo.

–Dame una buena razón para rechazar a una kunoichi brillante.

–Es que… es sólo que ella… –tiraba desesperado de sus cabellos rubios. –Ya te dije que no lo entenderías, Sasuke.

–Shiho se le declaró a mi hermano hace un par de semanas. –dijo Natsuki, poniendo fin a la discusión. Ahora Sasuke podía entender a la perfección la reacción de su hijo.

–Así que te gusta Shiho, ¿eh?

– ¡Claro que no me gusta esa enana! Sólo tiene ocho años… ¿cómo podría gustarme ella? ¡Podría ser mi hermana menor! Además, papá dijo que debía de concentrarme en la academia por el momento. No permitiré que la enfermedad del amor me ataque hasta que cumpla treinta años. –declaró convencido, cruzándose de brazos al igual que el moreno.

–Claro, lo que tú digas. –Sasuke reviró los ojos, recordando que él también pensaba igual hasta que cierto rubio se coló en su vida, llevándose las ganas de permanecer célibe hasta los treinta.

–_Aún no lo puedo creer… ¿Sasuke-teme Uchiha enamorado de mí? Debes de estar bromeando._

–_Por supuesto que es una broma, dobe. Porque el único enamorado de mí, eres tú._

–_Sigue soñando, Uchiha bastardo. Tú y yo sabemos que mueres por mí-ttebayo. –la belleza del campo fue eclipsada por la brillante sonrisa de Naruto. – ¿Quién me protegió del ataque de Haku? ¿Y de Itachi? ¿Y de Kaguya? Admite que te mueres por mí y te regalaré la mejor noche de tu vida, frígido teme._

– _¿Quién pidió perdón al Raikage de rodillas para que no se me catalogara en el libro de bingo? ¿Quién se desmayó por hiperventilar al pensar en mí? ¿Quién nunca renunció a su juramento de traerme de vuelta a la aldea? Deberías ser un poco más objetivo, usuratonkachi. –contraatacó el moreno. –Si lo aceptas… quién sabe… podría compadecerme de ti y darte el gusto de follarte toda la noche._

– _¡Oh, vamos, teme! Eres tú quien muere de ganas de pasarse la noche en mi cama-dattebayo._

– _¿Quieres que te demuestre que no soy un frígido, dobe?_

–_Ver para creer, teme. ¿En tu casa o en la mía?_

Esa debería de ser clasificada como la declaración más bizarra de toda la historia. Las palabras de amor y las caricias vinieron después, cuando la lujuria pura dio paso al cariño de la convivencia diaria. Fue entonces cuando cada uno le confesó al contrario sus sentimientos. Aún recordaba sus manos temblando cuando admitió frente a Naruto que estaba enamorado. Recordó el miedo al rechazo, a volver a quedarse solo… pero el rubio, como siempre lo hacía, entendió sin muchas palabras, regalándole aquella preciosa sonrisa que lo hacía sentirse el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, el hombre más bendecido al saberse correspondido por un hombre tan maravilloso como Naruto, aquel que lo había salvado de la oscuridad eterna, aquel que estaba dispuesto a morir con él. Naruto, que jamás renunció a él.

–No sabía que te encontraría aquí, Sasuke Uchiha. –Gaara lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le dirigió una mirada furiosa al pelirrojo.

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Sólo vine a saludar a Naruto-kun. Y a recordarte lo de las canciones. –Sasuke observó como el Kazekage saludaba amigablemente a su hija y platicaba un poco con Daisuke, preguntándole si había mejorado su técnica con los shuriken. Por un momento sintió un pinchazo de celos al descubrir que Gaara sabía más de sus hijos que él mismo.

– ¿Quién cantará en este festival? –preguntó Sasuke.

–Aún está por decidirse. Quizá sean Hinata y Rock Lee los que se animen este año. Sai también estaba dispuesto a participar. –Sasuke observaba la forma en que Gaara miraba a Naruto, recordando que ellos dos en algún momento, habían mantenido una relación.

– ¿Alguna vez escuchaste a Naruto cantar?

–En el primer festival Naruto-kun cantó. –dijo Gaara con una sonrisa, sin despegar sus ojos aguamarina del rubio. –Fue mi canción favorita.

– ¡También es mi canción favorita! –exclamó la morena. –Me gusta escucharla antes de dormir.

–Es una canción única. –dijo el Kazekage. –Naruto-kun jamás volvió a componer una canción igual, a todos les encantó. Pero, aunque Naruto ha compuesto muchas más canciones, ésta tiene algo especial.

–Bueno, yo no creo que sea tan fantástica. –masculló el rubio. –Es sólo una tonta canción.

_Me miras diferente_

_Me abrazas y no siento tu calor_

_Te digo lo que siento, me interrumpes y terminas la oración…_

_Así que corre, corre, corre corazón_

_De los dos tú siempre fuiste el más veloz_

_Toma todo lo que quieras pero vete ya_

_Que mis lágrimas jamás te voy a dar_

_Así que corre como siempre, no mires atrás_

_Los has hecho ya y la verdad, me da igual. (10)_

–Tu voz es muy linda, Natsuki-chan. –la niña se sonrojó ante el cumplido de Gaara. –Entonces ¿con cuántas canciones nos podrá ayudar Naruto-kun?

–Cinco.

–Pero, papi… –Natsuki calló al ver la mirada rojiza de su padre.

–Hay cinco canciones que se podrán interpretar para el festival. ¿Cuándo las necesitarás?

–Al menos un par de semanas antes del evento. ¿Estás seguro de que Naruto-kun ha escrito cinco canciones? Nunca presenta más de tres.

–Revisé hoy mismo. Te mandaré las canciones con dos semanas de anticipación.

Gaara acarició levemente la mejilla de Naruto antes de salir de la habitación. Una vez a solas, Natsuki preguntó:

–Papá sólo tiene una canción lista.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Entonces?

–Haremos algo al respecto.

* * *

><p>En poco tiempo la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki estableció una rutina. Por las mañanas, Sasuke preparaba el desayuno –Daisuke comenzaba a hartarse de los tomates– y acompañaba a los niños a la academia, después iba con Kakashi quien le asignaba un par de misiones de corta duración, lo suficiente para volver a tiempo y pasar el resto de la tarde en el hospital, junto a Naruto y a sus hijos. Por la noche, solían comprar algo de comida para compartir mientras veían un programa de comedia –Sasuke comenzaba a odiar ese programa–. Fue una noche de esas cuando Natsuki no pudo continuar con la duda.<p>

–Papi ¿qué haremos con las canciones de papá? –el moreno dejó sus cubiertos de lado antes de contestar.

– ¿Recuerdas la canción que cantaste en el hospital? –la chiquilla movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

–Lo único que esa canción tiene de especial, es que papá y Sasuke la compusieron juntos. –contestó Daisuke, visiblemente molesto. – ¿Acaso piensas terminar de componer las canciones de mi papá?

–Así es.

– ¡No te lo permitiré! –exclamó el adolescente. – ¡No, no y no! A papá jamás le habría gustado que tú tocaras sus canciones.

–Pero si lo que dices sobre la canción es cierto… entonces papi toca muy bien el piano. ¿Qué tiene de malo que ayude a papá?

– ¡Lo único malo es que a papá no le gustaría!

–El dobe lo entendería. No es para mí, es para Konoha. –repuso con tranquilidad Sasuke. –Terminaremos esas canciones para que las presenten en el famoso festival.

–No cuentes con mi ayuda, Sasuke. –Daisuke perdió de pronto el apetito. –Cuando papá despierte, estoy seguro que te golpeará con un Rasengan que ni siquiera Sakura podrá curar. Me voy a dormir. –abandonó el comedor, dejando a los dos morenos compartiendo un cómodo silencio.

– ¿Y tú qué opinas, Natsuki?

–Creo que… serán unas canciones muy lindas. Quizá yo pueda participar en el festival.

Sasuke disimuló una sonrisa.

– ¿Me ayudarás?

Natsuki asintió. Una nueva actividad se agregó a la rutina familiar. Por las noches, mientras Daisuke entrenaba en el jardín, los dos morenos se encerraban en el cuarto de Naruto y trabajaban un par de horas en las canciones del festival.

* * *

><p>–Es raro verte en el hospital a estas horas, Sasuke-kun. –no hubo ningún saludo, pero tampoco lo esperaba. Hinata estaba al pie de la cama del rubio, masajeando los músculos de las piernas en un intento para que éstos no se engarrotaran por el desuso. – ¿Qué te trae por acá?<p>

–Encontré esto. –en las manos brillaba el chándal naranja con negro que el rubio solía utilizar cuando eran jóvenes. –Tsunade dijo que cualquier cosa podía ayudar.

Hinata asintió y discretamente observó lo mucho que la habitación había cambiado. Para empezar, el lugar siempre tenía un arreglo de flores frescas, regalos recibidos de amigos muy cercanos a Naruto, quienes eran los únicos enterados de la situación del rubio y lo mantenían en estricto secreto. En una de las mesitas continuamente ardía una vela aromática que dejaba un suave aroma a coco y vainilla flotando en el ambiente, vela que Natsuki se encargaba de mantener encendida. Junto a la vela se encontraba el par de fotografías que Sasuke había encontrado sobre el tocador de Naruto. Daisuke se había encargado de decorar el lugar con un par de cortinas color naranja y sábanas del mismo tono. El lugar poco a poco había abandonado su falta de calidez para convertirse en una habitación que indudablemente podría pertenecer al rubio.

–Me alegra que trajeras eso. Últimamente las noches se han vuelto un poco más frías. –Hinata sonrió. – ¿Kakashi-sensei no te ha enviado a una misión?

–Hoy no. Habrá una reunión con algunos daimyō y Kakashi quiere que me quede en la aldea por seguridad.

– ¡Ah! Yo pensé que… –calló cuando su cerebro le obligó a pensar dos veces antes de hablar.

–Dilo.

–Bueno… sólo pensaba que estarías aquí porque quizás aún sintieras algo por Naruto-kun. –comentó decepcionada. –Cuando estás aquí, por las tardes, apenas lo miras. Incluso buscas cualquier excusa para salir del cuarto.

Sasuke no se molestó en replicar a eso porque sabía que la pelinegra tenía razón. Él trataba de evitar estar junto al rubio, pero no por lo que Hinata imaginaba. Simplemente era doloroso saber que su rubio permanecía atado a una cama de hospital, sin posibilidad de moverse, hablar, reír… además, aún sentía rencor contra aquel guapo chico de ojos azules porque le había privado del cariño de sus hijos. Le había arrebatado la emoción de sentir a su hija corriendo hacia sus brazos mientras le gritaba "papi", lo había privado de ver a Daisuke crecer y entrenar con shuriken, lo había alejado de la emoción de compartir un trago con el pervertido de Kakashi mientras intercambiaban aquellas increíbles historias sobre misiones secretas de las cuales les encantaba fanfarronear a los ninjas. Le había quitado el privilegio de sentir por las noches el calor de otro cuerpo junto a él. Tal vez, si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes, Daisuke lo llamaría "padre" en lugar de "Sasuke".

– ¿Podrías ayudarme con el ejercicio de Naruto-kun? Ya voy un poco tarde para las clases en la academia.

En silencio, Sasuke se puso de pie y tomó el lugar de la Hyūga. Tomó son suavidad el tobillo de la pierna sana y flexionó la pierna sobre el muslo en repetidas ocasiones.

– ¿Qué nos pasó, dobe? Podíamos saber lo que el otro quería con una simple mirada. ¿Cuándo nos perdimos, usuratonkachi?

Claro, no hubo ninguna respuesta, solo la inmensidad del silencio y cientos de preguntas galopándose en su mente. Preguntas que quizá nunca encontrarían una réplica.

* * *

><p>Un mes y Naruto no daba ninguna señal de mejoría. Los preparativos para el Festival Intercultural avanzaban al igual que las canciones. Natsuki podía decir orgullosa que ya tenían listas tres de las cinco canciones prometidas para el evento. Daisuke no estaba tan orgulloso de ello, en su lugar se dedicaba a entrenar el doble de tiempo. El examen para graduarse de la academia estaba cerca y quería que Naruto, al despertar, le entregara personalmente su bandana ninja. Un día Sasuke anunció durante el desayuno:<p>

–Hoy iré a Otogakure. Volveré en la noche, pero quizá llegaré muy tarde. Kakashi los traerá a casa.

–No te irás para siempre, ¿verdad papi?

–Por supuesto que no. –revolvió los obscuros cabellos. –Volveré, lo prometo.

–Bueno, pues a mí no me importaría si decidieras quedarte con la furcia de Sakura. Ya te he dicho que Natsuki y yo podemos arreglárnoslas muy bien. –comentó Daisuke.

– ¿Arreglárselas bien? No me hagas reír, mocoso. Ni siquiera puedes prepararte un tazón de ramen instantáneo por ti mismo.

– ¡Por supuesto que puedo!

–No voy a discutir una tontería como esta. –recogió los pocos platos sucios. –Ya es tarde para ir a la academia, apresúrense.

Después de dejarlos bajo el cuidado de Iruka, salió rumbo a Otogakure. Al llegar, las cosas no parecieron mejorar. Sakura lo recibió muy efusiva y cariñosa, pero por el momento a él sólo le interesaban los asuntos de la aldea… y Naruto, por supuesto.

–Así que ¿volviste porque Naruto ya despertó? –preguntó ilusionada, observando al moreno hurgar entre la montaña de papeles.

–No. Volveré a Konoha hoy.

–Pero, Sasuke-kun… ¡no puedes hacer eso! Tus reservas de chakra estarían al límite y sería la oportunidad perfecta para que cualquier ninja te atacara. Y además, ¿qué hay de mí? –Sasuke masajeó sus sienes, tratando de no estresarse. ¿Acaso Sakura no podía entenderlo? Además de Naruto, por quién hacía ese esfuerzo descomunal era por el par de ojos negros y verdes que esperaban su regreso a casa. Era por ellos por los que dejaba olvidado su ya no tan interesante trabajo en Otogakure. Porque, a pesar de todo, quería recuperar el tiempo perdido.

–Sakura… –murmuró cansado. – ¿Por qué dijiste en Konoha que tú y yo tenemos una relación?

El nerviosismo invadió de inmediato los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura y sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

–Sasuke-kun… lo siento. Es sólo que... –pasó saliva. –Me enteré de lo de Naruto y Gaara. No quería que te lastimara de nuevo, así que me atreví a decir de nuestra relación para que Naruto supiera que tú también seguiste con tu vida.

No se atrevió a desafiar la lógica de Sakura porque podía entenderla un poco. Sakura era su amiga y en ocasiones, era algo más. Pasaría por alto el pequeño desliz porque, además de no tener tiempo, no quería enemistarse con ella por un chisme sin importancia.

–Ya no importa. ¿Qué es lo más importante para resolver?

Sakura sonrió agradecida. Lo amaba. Amaba a ese hombre como jamás en la vida podría volver a amar. Amaba todo de él: desde el peinado en picos hasta su carácter arrogante. Él conservaba la misma chispa que la había enamorado a los doce años. Y diez años después, ella parecía seguir perdidamente hipnotizada por esas gemas obscuras. Y si era necesario mentir para asegurarse que ese hombre le pertenecería, lo haría. Mil y un veces, lo haría.

Le explicó las últimas novedades en Otogakure, sorprendiéndolo por las pocas peleas que hubo. Los daimyō de las aldeas vecinas habían permanecido en paz, acordando los últimos tratados firmados.

–Es cierto. Olvidaba mencionarte que hubo una pequeña revuelta entre los aldeanos de la parte norte. –recordó Sakura. –Afortunadamente logramos detenerla a tiempo. –no pasó desapercibido el que Sasuke alzara una ceja en forma interrogante.

– ¿"Logramos"?

–Sí. Tu amigo, Suigetsu Hōzuki me ayudó mucho. Venía junto con Karin, la chica pelirroja. Los aldeanos parecieron tranquilizarse al verlos. Me dijeron que querían hablar contigo, así que volverían cuando estuvieras aquí.

Sasuke lo pensó un poco. ¿Por qué los aldeanos se habrían tranquilizado al verlos? Quizá en alguna ocasión los habían visto junto a Orochimaru, considerándolos parte de la aldea. Miró el reloj sobre su escritorio, en poco tiempo comenzaría a obscurecer y aún había cientos de papeles que firmar. Su partida no podía retrasarse mucho si quería llegar a tiempo. Firmó lo más importante y se dispuso a partir. El edificio que servía como oficina a su líder también contaba con un par de habitaciones, por lo que Sasuke no tenía que ir muy lejos para llenar su mochila de más ropa. No sabía cuánto tiempo más tardaría en reaccionar Naruto y lavar cada tres días le parecía una pérdida de tiempo. Tomó el antiguo haori blanco (11), el hakama morado (12), algunos pantalones obscuros y más prendas también de color negro.

– ¿Vas a volver a dejarme? –Sakura lo observaba de brazos cruzados, recargada sobre el marco de la puerta. – ¿Tan poco importante soy para ti?

Sasuke suspiró mientras cerraba su mochila recién empacada. Sabía, por el tono de voz que utilizaba ella, que se avecinaba una tormenta y él no tenía las fuerzas necesarias ni quería enfrentarse a ella. Un largo y cansado viaje le esperaba y su energía debía de mantenerla en un nivel óptimo.

–Sakura…

–Lo sé, lo sé. –repitió cansada, abandonando su posición para sentarse sobre la cama del moreno. –Es sólo que, a pesar de tener este extraño tipo de relación… yo te amo, Sasuke-kun. Yo te he entregado todo lo que tengo y saber que tú no tienes ni siquiera un momento para dedicarme exclusivamente a mí, me lastima.

–Escucha…

–No. –respondió con firmeza, sosteniéndole la mirada. –Durante todos estos años yo he sido la que calla y escucha. Ahora escúchame tú a mí, Sasuke-kun. He sido yo la que ha estado a tu lado estos años cuidándote; he sido tu compañera y he hecho todo por ti. Incluso entendí que no me amas y aun así lo acepté. Creo que es justo que ahora seas tú el que devuelva un poco de todo lo que he entregado.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–En dos días será la cena que he organizado para recaudar fondos para la reconstrucción de la plaza cultural y he invitado a los líderes de las aldeas vecinas. ¿Lo recuerdas? –prefirió callar a mentir. No, no lo recordaba. De hecho, recordaba muy pocas cosas de lo que Sakura le decía. Él tenía ese extraño don de ignorar todo lo que ella comentaba, quizá era un hábito que había nacido durante la adolescencia, cuando Sakura era una total molestia. –Quiero que estés conmigo ese día. Si tienes un poquito de agradecimiento por todo lo que he hecho por ti, entonces vendrás. Me lo debes, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no podía decirle que no. No cuando aún se encontraba agradecido por ser ella la que permaneció a su lado, por ser Sakura quién rescató su cordura y lo abrazó en momentos vulnerables, aquellos cuando el recuerdo de unos bellos ojos azules se colaba entre sus sueños, haciéndole despertar cubierto en sudor y con deseos de dejarse llevar por la obscuridad, por dejarse seducir de nuevo por el odio. Sí, ella tenía razón. Se lo debía.

–Aquí estaré. –se despidió con una palmada en el hombro y retomó su camino hacia Konoha. Si él hubiese vuelto la mirada hacia atrás, habría visto la sonrisa triunfal de Sakura.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, Sasuke estaba junto a Naruto en el hospital. Todo parecía en calma y era la hora perfecta para una taza de café. Una amable enfermera le ofreció una taza a Sasuke después de registrar los signos vitales de su Hokage. De nueva cuenta, Kakashi lo había dejado con el día libre, las cosas en Konoha transcurrían con normalidad. Sasuke debía de pensar en muchas cosas y agradecía el silencio de la habitación.<p>

–Buenos días, Sasuke-kun. –la voz de Hinata rompió el silencio. –Sólo venía a saludar a Naruto.

Sasuke asintió, sin moverse de su lugar. Él mismo se encontraba pensando en lo que haría de seguir así la situación. ¿Volvería a Otogakure y dejaría a sus hijos al cuidado de Tsunade o Hinata? No, de ninguna manera lo haría. Mil veces se repetía que él no sería capaz de abandonarlos como Naruto había hecho en su momento.

– ¿Estás bien, Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Hinata. –Hoy te ves más… callado que de costumbre. Claro, no es que seas un parlanchín como Naruto-kun, pero hay algo distinto en ti.

¿Algo distinto en él? Por favor… si era la propia Hinata quién actuaba distinto. ¿Dónde había quedado la muchacha tímida y desgarbada que temblaba ante la presencia de Neji? ¿O la Hinata sonrojada que se desmayaba cuando Naruto le hablaba?

–Al parecer aprendiste a dejar de tartamudear. –dijo con desdén.

–Algunas personas hemos tenido que madurar con el tiempo, Sasuke-kun.

– ¿Ah sí? –no puso mucho interés en la plática. – ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar? ¿Fue demasiado para ti la muerte de Neji?

El corazón de Hinata dio un brinco en su pecho. Por muchos años que pasaran de la muerte de su primo, siempre sería una herida fresca en su débil corazón. Naruto era el único que lo sabía y Sasuke, sin saberlo, insistía en poner sal sobre la herida.

–No fue sólo eso. –explicó. –La vida te otorga experiencias y lo único que puedes hacer es derrumbarte o aprender y seguir adelante. Yo opté por lo segundo.

– ¿Por qué no te has casado? Eres la líder de tu clan, necesitas herederos.

–No es tan fácil, Sasuke-kun. –desvió sin querer la mirada hacia el rubio, algo que notó el Uchiha.

– ¿Sigues enamorada de Naruto? Niña tonta…

–Deja de insultarme de esa manera. Si sigo enamorada de él es mi problema ¿no lo crees? –se separó de la cama para acercarse y tomar asiento junto al Uchiha. –Y la respuesta es no. Ya no soy esa niñita tonta enamorada de Naruto. Entendí hace mucho que él jamás me correspondería y lo respeto.

El silencio se volvió incómodo en la habitación, pero la única que parecía notarlo era ella. Sasuke continuaba tranquilo como siempre, mirando a un punto en la nada.

–No fue sólo la muerte de Neji lo que me hizo cambiar. –no sabía por qué se atrevía a contarle algo como eso a Sasuke. Sin embargo, lo que sí sabía era que Sasuke jamás se atrevería a revelar lo que sea que le contara. –Antes de nombrarme heredera del clan, fui jōnin. Durante una misión… salí herida.

Hinata se puso de pie, quedando frente a Sasuke. Con las manos temblando, tomó la cremallera de su chaqueta violeta, aquella que era varias tallas más grande. Sasuke dejó de prestar atención a la nada para fijarse en los finos dedos blancos de la mujer. Despacio, deslizó sus dedos hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto la camiseta de rejilla que utilizaba debajo. Sasuke había dejado de estar interesado en los pechos de las mujeres desde que Naruto se coló en su vida sentimental, así que observó con cierto asombro la notoria cicatriz sobre la blanca piel de la mujer.

–Fue un kunai envenenado. –declaró, colando su mano por debajo de la camiseta y sacando una prótesis de plástico, revelando la asimetría de sus pechos. –El veneno avanzó, arrasando todo el tejido a su paso. Tsunade-sama me dijo que es necesario un poco de tiempo para que el tejido se recupere antes de intentar una cirugía o algún procedimiento para reconstruirlo. Así que dime, Sasuke-kun, ¿quién podría fijarse en una mujer como yo? Ningún hombre se fijaría en mí dos veces. Fue entonces cuando me cansé de ser una niña llorona y cambié. Me volví una mujer fuerte, abandoné mis miedos infantiles y peleé para demostrar que podía ser una digna heredera de mi clan. Y durante todo ese tiempo, Naruto me apoyó. Fue el único que estuvo junto a mí.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua y desvió sus ojos hacia Naruto, dándole tiempo a Hinata para volver a colocar la prótesis en su lugar y cerrar su chaqueta.

–Nada de lo que digas me hará pensar que no eres una niña tonta. –el rostro de ella adquirió un tinte rojizo por la ira. – ¿Acaso eres idiota? Los hombres no se fijan en tonterías como esas.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida por las palabras de Sasuke. Volvió a sentarse cerca de él, intentado encontrar un significado a sus comentarios.

–No sales con nadie porque no quieres. A Kiba ni siquiera le importaría ese problema.

– ¿Kiba?

–Te digo que eres idiota… ese hombre ha estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo memoria.

Ahora Hinata podía decir que lo había escuchado todo. ¿Sasuke dándole consejos de amor? Imposible. Si no fuera porque tenía el Byakugan, juraría que ese hombre era un impostor. Pero no, el frío chakra que podía detectar no podía pertenecer a otro que no fuera Sasuke. Se quedó impactada observándolo acercarse a Naruto y acariciar su mejilla. El corte comenzaba a sanar y del color morado sólo quedaban manchones amarillentos que continuarían mejorando.

–Eres un imbécil, Sasuke-kun. ¿Qué hombre se sentiría atraído a una mujer sin pecho?

Sasuke reviró los ojos, comenzando a cansarse de eso. ¿Cómo explicarle algo que ni él mismo entendía? Era como tratar de explicar por qué se enamoró de Naruto y no de una mujer. Las puntas de sus dedos todavía hormigueaban por el contacto con la fría piel del rubio y ansiaban tocar más.

–Yo me siento atraído por un hombre en estado de coma, Hinata. No creo que sea más difícil encontrar a un hombre que en verdad se interese por ti. –definitivamente no tenía ni idea de dónde había salido eso. Tal vez el café que le ofreció la enfermera tenía algún tipo de sustancia que lo hacía decir esas ridiculeces. Tal vez sería que sus niveles de chakra aún no se recuperaban del viaje anterior. O tal vez sería que estaba cansado de mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que detestaba al rubio en un vano intento de evitar reconocer que aún amaba al hombre que estaba en coma. Porque caía en la cuenta de que jamás dejó de amarlo. Pero ya era suficiente sinceridad por un día. –Iré por los niños.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, un par de brazos lo rodearon por la espalda, impidiendo su escape. Hinata sollozaba con el rostro pegado en la fuerte espalda de Sasuke. ¿Qué debería hacer en esos casos? Él jamás había correspondido un abrazo que no fuera de parte de Naruto o de sus hijos. Pero ahora, Hinata buscaba un poco de consuelo entre sus brazos. Miró en todas direcciones, buscando algo que lo ayudara a zafarse de ese embrollo. Giró un poco y Hinata ocultó el rostro en su pecho, mojando el haori blanco con sus lágrimas. Sasuke permaneció con los brazos firmes pegados a su cuerpo. Suspiró. No le haría ningún mal a la mujer así que subió su brazo izquierdo para dar unas palmaditas sobre la espalda de Hinata. ¿Esa era la forma correcta de consolar a alguien? Jamás lo había hecho y se sentía tan idiota como Sai intentando entender las emociones humanas.

Rodeó los hombros de la mujer con su brazo izquierdo mientras que su mirada iba de un lado a otro de la habitación, hasta que un movimiento apenas perceptible llamó su atención. Se separó de inmediato de ella y corrió hasta Naruto.

– ¿Dobe? ¿Puedes volver a hacerlo?

Hinata se limpió las lágrimas antes de acercarse también al rubio. – ¿Qué pasa, Sasuke-kun?

–Naruto acaba de mover los dedos. Llama de inmediato a Tsunade.

* * *

><p>–Creo que sólo ha sido un movimiento reflejo. –declaró la doctora después de un minucioso chequeo del paciente. – ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste, Sasuke?<p>

El moreno gruñó, visiblemente enfadado.

–Ya se lo dije. Movió los dedos, como si estuviera señalando algo.

Tsunade asintió, quitándose los guantes de látex. –Bueno, no es lo que esperábamos, pero tampoco es una mala señal.

– ¿Qué puede significar eso, Tsunade-sama? –preguntó la pelinegra.

–Significa que el sueño de Naruto comienza a ser menos profundo. Dime, ¿qué estaban haciendo cuando ocurrió?

El rostro de Hinata se convirtió en un farolillo rojo y Sasuke decidió ignorar la pregunta, fingiendo concentrarse en limpiar el par de fotografías que decoraban la habitación.

–E-estábamos… bu-bueno… yo abra-abracé a Sasuke-kun.

La rubia alzó una de sus cejas en un claro gesto de concertación. ¿Hinata abrazando a Sasuke? Bien, ya investigaría eso más tarde.

–Quizá esta-estaba celoso. –aventuró Hinata. –Pero Naruto-kun, te juro que no estábamos haciendo nada malo. Además, Sasuke-kun no correspondió a mi abrazo. –y se apresuró a añadir. –Juro que no hay nada entre él y yo.

–Bueno, emociones menos poderosas han sacado a pacientes de estados de coma. No me sorprendería para nada que los celos lo hicieran reaccionar. Después de todo, Naruto siempre fue muy celoso de sus propiedades. –Tsunade le guiñó un ojo a Hinata antes de abandonar la habitación. –Avísenme si notan algún otro cambio.

– _¿Dejarás de hablarme por esa idiotez, usuratonkachi?_

– _¡No es ninguna idiotez, teme! _

–_Por favor… –Sasuke reviró los ojos. Era tarde y una pelea con su pareja sólo provocaría que ambos se fueran a dormir más cansados. –Es una niña de diez años._

–_De cualquier manera…_

–_Dobe. –sujetó con fuerza en brazo de Naruto para forzarlo a clavar la mirada en él. –Es una alumna de Rock Lee, les ayudé a entrenar con el genjutsu hace unos días. Su declaración de amor es una tonta ilusión infantil. ¿Crees que me fijaría en ella? Deberías de estar más celoso de Daisuke. Escuché que otra niña se le declaró esta semana y apenas lleva un mes en la academia._

_Los cálidos labios de Naruto buscaron los suyos y él los recibió gustosamente. Podían llevar varios años juntos, pero los besos del rubio lo doblegaban justo como la primera vez. Soltó su brazo para acariciar el rostro moreno y aprovechó para liberar un poco de chakra, rastreando a sus hijos que ahora yacían dormidos en sus camitas. Tendría toda la noche para hacerle entender al rubio que nunca podría mirar a nadie más._

–_Así que… ¿cómo se llama la niña que se le declaró a Daisuke? –preguntó Naruto horas después, recostado sobre el desnudo pecho de su pareja. –Creo que tendré que hablar seriamente con todas las niñas de Konoha-ttebayo. Y de paso, también con los niños. No quiero que nadie se le acerque a mi Natsuki hasta que ella cumpla veinte años. Nadie me quitará a mis bebés hasta que yo muera._

_Sasuke acarició los rubios cabellos y se acomodó para dormir. Por el momento no quería imaginar cómo sería Naruto de sobreprotector cuando Natsuki creciera y fuera toda una belleza. O cuando Daisuke les presentara a su novia. _

Cuando Sasuke les dio la noticia a sus hijos, notó la esperanza renacer en ellos una vez más. Daisuke anunció emocionado que continuaría entrenando para demostrarle a su papá que había mejorado en el lanzamiento de shuriken y Natsuki animó a Sasuke a continuar con la música. El moreno se quedó despierto hasta muy tarde ¿qué pasaría cuando Naruto despertara? Seguramente tendría que irse de nuevo a Otogakure, a su aburrida vida. Y esa idea no le gustó para nada.

* * *

><p>–Bien. –contestó con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. – ¿Quieres explicarme esto? ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy-ttebayo?!<p>

–Te lo he repetido mil veces, mocoso. Estás dentro de tu mente.

–Eso lo entiendo. Pero ¿qué haces tú aquí? Se supone que deberías de estar corriendo por los campos y destruyendo bosques.

El gran Kurama, o lo que restaba del chakra dentro de Naruto, sonrió. El lugar dentro de la mente del rubio continuaba sumido en obscuridad pero ahora ya no existían esos incómodos barrotes que lo mantenían aislado del mundo. Era libre de viajar por el interior de su antiguo jinchūriki gracias al propio Naruto y por supuesto, gracias a la ayuda del Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

–Ya te lo dije, mocoso. Estás atrapado dentro de tu mente mientras que tu cuerpo se recupera.

– ¡Y un condenado demonio-dattebayo! Necesito estar allá afuera para cuidar de Konoha y de los niños. –hizo una rabieta. –Así que ya estarías despertándome de esto, Kurama.

–No puedo. Una vez que se inicia el proceso, soy incapaz de detenerlo.

–Pues no lo creo. No hay nada que el gran demonio Kurama no pueda hacer. –suspiró y se sentó sobre el suelo imaginario. – ¿Cuánto va a durar esto?

–Terminará pronto, Naruto. Sólo falta poco para que tu chakra se recupere totalmente y puedas despertar.

– ¿Puedes saber lo que está sucediendo allá afuera?

–Por supuesto que sí, mocoso. –sonrió y añadió: –Las cosas van bien, no deberías preocuparte. Kakashi se está haciendo cargo de todo.

–Konoha no me preocupa. Hay varios shinobi que pueden encargarse de protegerla. Pero…

– ¿Natsuki y Daisuke?

–Exacto. La última vez que los vi… –Naruto recordó la trágica noche. Uno de los nunekin había logrado llegar hasta el sótano de su casa y golpeaba con fuerza la puerta, amenazando a los niños que gritaban por ayuda. Después de librarse del genjutsu, había logrado acabar con el ninja, sin embargo con las reservas de chakra tan bajas y aún afectado por la ilusión, se dejó seducir por la obscuridad que Kurama le ofrecía. –Ellos estaban muy asustados. Quisiera saber si están bien o…

–Están bien. Lograste protegerlos.

Naruto sonrió al saber que logró su propósito. Jamás dejaría que nadie les hiciera daño a "sus bebés" aunque de bebés ya no tuvieran nada. No un adolescente de doce años y una niña de ocho.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Aunque yo hubiese muerto, tú ya eres libre. Tú nunca estuviste en peligro.

Kurama gruñó. No respondería a eso de ninguna manera. ¿Cómo le podría confesar que sentía cierto cariño por el revoltoso rubio? Él era el único que le había brindado su amistad a pesar de todas las veces que intentó liberarse a costa suya. Aun sabiendo que sus padres habían muerto por protegerlo de él, Naruto tenía el don de transformar todo ese inmenso odio que sentía en amistad. Mientras una parte de él estuviera dentro de Naruto, no lo dejaría morir tan fácilmente.

–Los están cuidando bien. –afirmó el bijū, regresando al tema de los niños y olvidando convenientemente la respuesta a la pregunta anterior de Naruto. –Ahora sólo relájate y concéntrate en recuperarte.

–Hey, ¿cómo puedes saber eso? –preguntó extrañado el rubio. – ¿Acaso puedes ver lo que está ocurriendo a mi alrededor?

–Ya te dije que sí, mocoso. Puedo asegurarte que el Uchiha está cuidando muy bien de ellos. Incluso viene todas las tardes a visitarte.

– ¿¡Sasuke está aquí!? ¿Y qué pasa con Otogakure? Pero espera… ¿por qué está aquí? –Naruto se sentía extraño. Era como si su mente estuviera tranquila, pero su cuerpo material estuviera agitándose. –Explícame lo que pasa, Kurama.

–Sólo eso, ya te lo dije. –repuso enfadado el demonio. A veces olvidaba lo fastidioso que podía ser su ex jinchūriki, sobre todo si se trataba de un asunto relacionado con el Uchiha. –Alguien le habló al maldito Uchiha, él dejó Otogakure y ha estado aquí, cuidando a tus mocosos y a ti desde hace un mes.

–No puedo creerlo… ¿Sasuke está aquí?

–Sí. –reviró los ojos, cansado de eso, pero sabía que quizá apenas era el principio. –Él ha estado comportándose razonablemente bien, para ser un vengador.

–Aun así… ¿No ha quemado todas mis reservas de ramen? ¿Ha estado durmiendo en mi cama? ¡Si descubre que Natsuki dice groserías cuando está muy molesta, me matará! Usará el Chidori para…

– ¿Podrías parar, Naruto? –casi se llevó las patas a las orejas para detener la palabrería del rubio. –Si quieres saber lo que sucede, puedo mostrártelo, pero después de eso permanecerás calladito hasta que despiertes ¿entendiste, mocoso?

–De acuerdo-ttebayo. Prometo estarme quieto hasta que despierte.

–Bien, si eso es lo que quieres… –Kurama se sentó sobre las patas traseras y con las delanteras juntó ambas palmas y cerró los ojos. El chakra rojizo comenzó a rodearlo y Naruto sintió un calorcillo familiar invadir su estómago. –Pero sólo será un minuto.

Poco a poco, Naruto comenzó a sentirse cansado. Cerró los ojos con la imagen de Kurama concentrado grabada en su mente. La mitad del rostro le ardía y su pierna derecha era muy pesada. Sentía la boca y los labios secos, el aire se sentía como fuego entrando a sus pulmones cada vez que intentaba respirar y nunca había sentido los párpados tan pesados. Empezaba a entender que despertaba dentro de su cuerpo mortal, aquel cuerpo herido que estaba recuperándose gracias a la ayuda de Kurama. Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos apenas unos milímetros, los suficientes para entender que estaba en un cuarto de hospital decorado con varios ramos de coloridas flores. Escuchó un sollozo débil y miró hacia la derecha, sintiéndose impotente ante la escena que se desarrollaba enfrente de él. No podía moverse, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, pero él no era el tipo de persona que se daba por vencido. Naruto Uzumaki lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que sucedía lo que él deseaba sí o sí. Con lentitud, su mano comenzó a responder a sus comandos. Con mucho esfuerzo, uno de sus dedos se movió, intentando llamar la atención de alguien. De improviso, cayó un velo negro sobre la escena, el dolor desapareció y pudo abrir los ojos completamente.

– ¡Sasuke! –gritó, pero se encontró rodeado de la obscuridad y el resplandor de Kurama iluminando el lugar. – ¿Qué demonios fue lo que vi, Kurama? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaría abrazando a Hinata-chan? ¿Qué demonios ocurre-dattebayo? Me despertaste en un universo alterno, es eso, ¿verdad? En ningún lugar de _mi_ mundo Sasuke abrazaría a Hinata-chan. Jamás. Lo que vi es tan irreal como Shikamaru metiéndose en algo problemático por propia voluntad.

–Eso es lo que está sucediendo, mocoso. Si lo crees o no, ese es tu problema. Ahora cumple con tu parte del trato y quédate calladito por el resto del tiempo que estemos juntos.

– ¡De ninguna manera, Kurama! Quiero saber que pasa allá. No podré estarme tranquilo hasta que lo sepa.

–No me digas que ahora estás celoso de Sasuke. Pensé que lo habías superado.

– ¿Celoso? ¿Yo, de ese teme? Jamás-ttebayo. –el rubio giró, dándole la espalda a Kurama para ocultar el sonrojo en su rostro. –De ninguna manera podría estar celoso. Es sólo que… no me gusta que el teme esté jugando con Hinata-chan. Después de todo, él está saliendo son Sakura-chan. ¿Celoso, yo? ¡Qué tonterías dices!

Kurama sabía a la perfección que las palabras de Naruto eran puras mentiras. Tanto tiempo viviendo con el rubio le habían dejado como lección aprender a descifrar a su jinchūriki. Desde el sutil carmín en las mejillas hasta el olvidado "dattebayo" que se escapaba en cada frase, todo gritaba celos. Y vaya que si lo sabría él. Había visto lo celoso y posesivo que un Uzumaki podía llegar a ser, sobre todo si se metían con su novio o con sus hijos. Aún recordaba la carita asustada de la primera niña que se le declaró al mocoso Daisuke, eso le produjo una risita. Naruto podía ser el Rokudaime Hokage, pero jamás podría ser un buen actor.

–No olvides que soy un zorro milenario. Yo ya sabía todo de ti cuando tú apenas aprendías a limpiarte los mocos.

– ¿Y ahora te atreves a decir que estoy celoso? Y una mierda, Kurama. –se dejó caer al suelo, con los brazos cruzados. –Cumpliré mi parte del trato y permaneceré callado-dattebayo. Pero cuando despierte, ese maldito teme me va a escuchar.

¿Y aún insistía en que no estaba celoso? Kurama soltó una carcajada, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte del rubio. Lo que iba a suceder sería lo más entretenido de los últimos cien años. Valía la pena quedarse a verlo.

–Bueno, mientras estemos aquí piensa dos veces en ese nudo que sientes en el estómago, mocoso. – ¡Oh sí! Él sentía lo mismo, no por nada había estado viviendo dentro del Sexto Hokage tanto tiempo y por lo tanto, sabía exactamente qué era esa sensación. –Y cuando despiertes, fóllate al Uchiha, te aseguro que sucederá algo increíble. Y ese será mi último regalo, Naruto.

* * *

><p>Un nuevo día despertaba a los habitantes de Konoha. Sasuke despertó cuando los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana le impidieron seguir durmiendo. Era viernes y los niños entraban un poco más tarde a la academia así que tenía tiempo para seguir trabajando en las canciones de Naruto. Sólo faltaban dos canciones más y podría llevarle el material a Gaara para arreglar el festival de ese año. Se vistió con su antiguo haori blanco y el hakama morado que solía utilizar cuando entrenaba con Orochimaru. Se sentó frente al piano y revisó las notas de la noche anterior, ya faltaba poco para terminar la cuarta canción. Dejaría que los niños durmieran un poco más antes de despertarlos y agradeció que Naruto insonorizara la habitación para evitar molestarlos. Frunció el ceño al recordar que quizá el verdadero motivo de los paneles reforzados eran las visitas de Gaara. También recordó que debía decirles que iría a Otogakure por dos días para estar presente en la cena de Sakura.<p>

Natsuki se despertó con una rara sensación en el pecho. Ritsuka dormía a un lado suyo, respirando lenta y profundamente. Ella sonrió y acarició el obscuro pelaje del animalito, obteniendo un ronroneo suave y constante, que fue disminuyendo hasta hacerse inaudible. Natsuki se quedó quieta un momento, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta.

– ¿Ritsu-chan? –murmuró, agitando con un poco más de fuerza al gato. – ¿Ritsuka?

Miró el reloj, ya era hora de despertar a Daisuke para que se bañara mientras él preparaba el desayuno. Salió de la habitación y de inmediato escuchó un par de sollozos. Imaginando lo peor, sacó un kunai de su bolsa de armas y corrió a la habitación de su hija, dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien quiera que hubiese tenido el atrevimiento de hacer llorar a su niña. Sin embargo, Sasuke tendría que aprender que no se puede luchar contra la muerte. Natsuki lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el cuerpo inerte del gato mientras Daisuke se limpiaba disimuladamente las lágrimas y murmuraba algo antes de volver a su habitación. Sasuke no recordaba haberse sentido así de imponente desde que Naruto lo abandonó.

– ¿Natsuki? –el sólo susurro de su nombre bastó para que la niña se pusiera de pie en un instante y corriera a los brazos fuertes de su padre. Sasuke la dejó llorar en su pecho, comprobando a través de su chakra que la esencia del animalito estaba completamente ausente. La acunó en sus brazos, tratando de recuperar tanto tiempo perdido.

– ¿Sasuke? –Daisuke lo hizo volver a la realidad. El niño se hallaba parado en el marco de la puerta, observándolos con la mochila preparada para ir a la escuela.

– Daisuke, ¿puedes ir por tu cuenta a la academia? Natsuki no irá hoy, el gato acaba de morir. –el niño rubio asintió.

–Hey, Tsuki-chan, de verdad lo lamento-ttebayo. –le dirigió una rápida mirada a su hermana y salió de la habitación, dejándolos solos. El tiempo transcurrió lentamente mientras el haori se empapaba de las lágrimas de la niña. Natsuki hipaba de vez en cuando, pero poco a poco el llanto empezaba a ceder. Cuando estuvo totalmente calmada, preguntó con su trémula vocecita:

–Papi, ¿qué haremos con Ritsuka? Yo… no quiero botarlo a la basura, como si fueran huesos de pollo o algo así.

Sasuke acomodó a la niña sobre sus piernas y le alzó el rostro con una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas. Natsuki tenía la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar. En esos momentos Sasuke maldijo a Naruto, ¿qué debía de decirle? Él nunca había sido bueno con las palabras ni le había brindado consuelo a nadie. Si Naruto estuviera despierto, él sabría exactamente qué decir y qué hacer. Pero Naruto no despertaría sólo con desearlo. Sasuke debía de estar en Otogakure, firmando tratados y arreglando conflictos, sin embargo se hallaba atado a Konoha por una niña de ocho años que lloraba porque su gato había muerto.

– ¿Quieres que hagamos un ataúd?

Si alguien le hubiera dicho dos meses atrás que algún día él se encontraría de vuelta en Konoha, construyendo un pequeño ataúd de madera para un gato, seguramente lo habría mandado directo a visitar al médico. Ahora la idea ya no le parecía tan descabellada. Miraba alternadamente las piezas de madera y el rostro esperanzado de su hija. No iba a fallarle, aunque jamás hubiese construido algo con madera. Se quitó el haori, el día era bastante caluroso y puso manos a la obra. Tres horas después, tomando más tiempo del que había planeado, Natsuki envolvía el cadáver del gato con una cobija de su infancia y lo depositaba en el pequeño cajón construido por su padre.

La morena decidió enterrar a su mascota debajo de un árbol en el campo de entrenamiento donde sus padres solían practicar cuando aún formaban parte del equipo siete. Sasuke no pensaba gastar más tiempo del que ya había utilizado, así que con un sencillo jutsu de tierra hizo un agujero de mediana profundidad. Con mucho cuidado, Natsuki depositó el ataúd en lo profundo del agujero y comenzó a cubrirlo con tierra, tarea en la que su padre le ayudó. Cuando terminaron ambos estaban cubiertos de tierra y sudor.

–Natsuki. –la niña elevó la mirada para toparse con los ojos negros de su padre. –Tomaremos un baño y después ¿quieres ir con Naruto?

Los dos Uchiha llegaron al hospital poco antes de que Daisuke terminara sus clases. Natsuki se subió a la cama y abrazó el cuerpo inmóvil del rubio sintiendo su calor. Desearía que su padre estuviera despierto para que la abrazara y consolara, pero Sasuke hacia un buen trabajo. Había estado junto a ella e incluso respetó y apoyó la decisión de no deshacerse del cadáver tan fácilmente, aunque sólo se tratara de un simple gato. Quizá Sasuke no hablara mucho, pero su presencia y la manera en que sostenía la pequeña mano, le hacían sentirse muy tranquila y protegida.

–Papá. –murmuró, aguantando las lágrimas. –Ritsuka murió hoy. Pero creo que no sufrió y sé que estará bien. Papi me ayudó a construir un ataúd para él y lo enterramos en el campo de entrenamiento a donde nos llevaste. ¿Recuerdas?

Sasuke dejó de prestarle atención a la plática que Natsuki mantenía con Naruto, en vez de ello pensaba en esa noche. Natsuki lo necesitaba, pero Sakura le había hecho prometer que iría a la famosa cena para recaudar fondos. Para alguien más podría ser difícil escoger, pero no para él. Había tomado su decisión y sabía que Sakura se molestaría, pero esa noche su hija lo necesitaba. Aunque no supiera dar palabras de consuelo, sabía que el simple hecho de sostener la mano de su hija cambiaba todo el panorama. ¿Cuántas veces Naruto había sostenido su mano, apoyándolo? Después de la matanza de su clan ¿cuántas veces deseó que alguien lo consolara? ¿Cuántas veces anheló tener a alguien a su lado, sentir su presencia? Las circunstancias eran completamente diferentes, pero no dejaría que Natsuki pasara por la misma desolación que él.

–Papi y yo trabajamos en una de tus canciones favoritas. La que escribiste pensando en… –se calló de repente al darse cuenta de su error. –Papi ¿está bien hablarle a papá de las canciones?

El primer impulso de Sasuke fue gritar que no. No quería que Naruto se enterara de que él había tomado sus canciones para componer la melodía de acuerdo a las pautas musicales que dejó antes de hibernar. Pero ¿qué pasaría si Naruto no quería que Sasuke trabajara con él? Tal vez haría un esfuerzo por despertarse, Tsunade insistía mucho en que una emoción fuerte lo podría ayudar a salir de su letargo. El moreno se acercó a la cama y acarició las hebras rubias que necesitaban ya un corte.

–Dobe, Natsuki y yo estamos componiendo las melodías. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

Y esperó una respuesta que no llegó. Al menos esperaba un leve movimiento o, en el mejor de los casos, que se levantara enfurruñado, le exigiera alejarse de su casa y lo mandara de regreso a Otogakure. Pero nada sucedía. Natsuki miraba ente entristecida y decepcionada a su padre rubio.

–Iré por unas galletas. –exclamó, abandonando el cuarto para dejar a sus padres a solas.

–Maldita sea, usuratonkachi. El gato acaba de morir y yo no tengo idea de cómo actuar. –gruñó en cuanto la puerta se cerró. –Natsuki te necesita, dobe. No me necesita a mí, te necesita _a ti_. Necesita al padre que le da las palabras correctas en el momento preciso. –se llevó una mano a la frente y gimió con frustración. –Maldita sea, dobe. ¡Despierta! Levántate y exígeme que regrese a Otogakure, que salga de tu vida. ¡Grita que me odias! Oblígame a dejar a Sakura… lo que sea, pero di algo. Prefiero mil veces tener que soportar tu desprecio que verte así, débil e indefenso en la cama. Haz sólo una señal y dejaré tus canciones en paz.

* * *

><p>– ¿Qué es lo que siento, Kurama? –sentado sobre el suelo, no pudo evitarlo más. Su cuerpo comenzaba de nuevo a pesar y un susurro parecía soplarle al oído cientos de palabras inentendibles. La presión en su pecho se volvía cada vez más fuerte y el cansancio lo invadía.<p>

–Comienzas a conectarte con tu cuerpo nuevamente, mocoso. –respondió el demonio sin molestarse en abrir un ojo. –A partir de ahora pasarás más tiempo "viviendo" en tu verdadero cuerpo que en tu mente.

– ¿Y eso es bueno-dattebayo?

–Significa que estarás más cerca de despertar. Pero el tiempo que pases en tu cuerpo, será como estar atrapado en una prisión. Tus sentidos irán despertando lentamente y uno por vez.

Naruto entendió muy pronto el significado de las palabras de Kurama. No veía absolutamente nada y su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no obedecía, justo como la vez pasada. Si se concentraba, lograba escuchar los susurros de alguien llamándolo y con un poco más de atención, su piel lograba sentir las sábanas sobre las que descansaba. Incluso logró identificar un calorcillo y un peso extra sobre su pecho.

–Ritsuka murió hoy. Pero creo que no sufrió y sé que estará bien. Papi me ayudó a construir un ataúd para él y lo enterramos en el campo de entrenamiento a donde nos llevaste. ¿Recuerdas?...

_¿Recordar? ¿Qué debería recordar? Ah, sí… aquel día en que llevó a sus hijos al campo de entrenamiento para practicar con ellos el lanzamiento de shuriken y explicarles un poco de su historia. ¿Ritsuka ya había muerto? Se maldijo internamente, se suponía que él debía de estar presente cuando eso ocurriera. Sabía lo sentimental y especial que podía llegar a ser Natsuki y él deseaba estar junto a ella, abrazándola y animándola. ¿Papi? La única persona a la que Natsuki llamaba "papi" era a Sasuke, ni siquiera al propio Naruto. Él admitía que Natsuki, a pesar de la distancia, se sentía mucho más unida a su padre moreno que al propio Naruto. Agradecía que Sasuke estuviera ahí, apoyando a sus hijos. Y hablando de Sasuke, deseó poder abrir los ojos para contemplar aunque fuera un segundo, el fino perfil del azabache. ¿Estaría junto a él?_

–Papi y yo ayer trabajamos en una de tus canciones favoritas. La que escribiste pensando en… –se calló de repente al darse cuenta de su error. –Papi ¿está bien hablarle a papá de las canciones?

_¿Trabajar en sus canciones? Sí, también recordaba que él había dejado inconclusas muchas de sus canciones porque no tenía la habilidad de tocar el piano o algún instrumento musical como Sasuke. El muy bastardo era perfecto en casi todo y eso le hacía sentir un poco de envidia. Aún recordaba aquella vieja canción que habían escrito juntos, antes de la separación e incluso antes de adoptar a los niños. Era su canción favorita. _

–Dobe, Natsuki y yo estamos componiendo las melodías. ¿Qué opinas sobre eso?

_Sintió una caricia sobre su cabello. ¿Sería Natsuki o Sasuke el que lo acariciaba? ¡Maldición! Desearía poder abrir los ojos para saberlo. ¿Qué opinaba? No opinaría nada. No le molestaba que Sasuke trabajara en sus canciones, incluso le hacía ilusión escuchar una. ¿Cómo podría hacerles entender que quería escucharlas? Su cuerpo se negaba a moverse y lo frustraba. ¿Qué mierda pensaría Kurama al mantenerlo en ese estado? _

–Maldita sea, usuratonkachi. El gato acaba de morir y yo no tengo idea de cómo actuar. Natsuki te necesita, dobe. No me necesita a mí, te necesita _a ti_. Necesita al padre que le da las palabras correctas en el momento preciso

_Bien, Sasuke, sé que no puedes oírme, ni siquiera puedes saber qué estoy pensando. Por un momento desearía que intentaras entrar en mi mente con ese Sharingan que posees. Tal vez no sepas como actuar, pero ¿qué te hace pensar que yo sí? Yo también tuve que aprender con las experiencias, teme. Quizá me odiarías si te lo dijera, pero definitivamente creo que estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, a pesar de que no sabes cómo hacerlo. Nunca hubo nadie para consolarte ¿verdad? Ni siquiera cuando tu familia murió. No podías aprender algo sin nadie que te lo enseñara. Yo sólo tenía seis años, pero aún lo recuerdo. Aquellos días en la academia donde en lugar de prestarte mi mano, te sacaba la lengua, despreciando y envidiando en secreto tu genialidad, cuando realmente sólo deseaba acercarme a ti y volverme tu amigo. Pero pudo más nuestro orgullo. Siempre han sido así las cosas entre nosotros: hemos callado mucho por culpa de nuestro orgullo. Pero eso cambió, teme. No volví a dejarme vencer por mi orgullo… te busqué, peleé contigo y conseguí apartarte de la oscuridad. Logré tomar todo ese odio tuyo y transformarlo en algo mejor. Intenté que el orgullo, que de pequeños nos separó, no volviera a interferir en nuestras vidas. Pensé que lo había logrado hasta el día en que te pedí que no marcharas a Otogakure. Pero mi orgullo y tu orgullo chocaron, destruyéndonos a ambos._

–Maldita sea, dobe. ¡Despierta! Levántate y exígeme que regrese a Otogakure, que salga de tu vida. ¡Grita que me odias! Oblígame a dejar a Sakura… lo que sea, pero di algo. Prefiero mil veces tener que soportar tu desprecio que verte así, débil e indefenso. Haz sólo una señal y dejaré tus canciones en paz.

_¿Crees que no quiero despertar, teme? ¡Soy el que más quiere levantarse de este lugar, mirarte a los ojos, abrazar a Daisuke y consolar a Tsuki-chan! Y cuando despierte, te aseguro que no te gritaré. No te pediré que vuelvas a Otogakure a menos que ese sea tu deseo. Tampoco te exigiré que dejes a Sakura-chan, si ella te hace feliz entonces yo no me meteré entre ustedes. No gritaré que te odio, jamás podría hacerlo porque nunca dejé de quererte, estúpido bastardo. ¿Por quién crees que son todas esas canciones que escribí? Pero no te lo diré. Hiciste una elección y yo no formé parte de ella, así que la respeto. Y no estoy débil e indefenso… tal vez un poco, pero cuando veas mi nuevo Rasengan ¡tendrás que tragarte tus palabras, teme!_

* * *

><p>La oficina del Hokage no lo intimidaba para nada. Quizá a otros se sentirían apabullados por encontrarse en semejante lugar, pero él había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida haciendo su tarea en esas paredes. Además, no cualquiera tenía al Rokudaime Hokage como padre. Conocía los secretos que encerraba esa oficina, desde el sutil aroma a sake impregnado en el escritorio de madera hasta las paredes con dibujos infantiles que su padre se esforzaba por ocultar tras el librero atiborrado de pergaminos.<p>

La graduación de la academia sería dentro de unas semanas, apenas unos días antes del inicio del festival y Daisuke no podía negar que se sentía emocionado por la ceremonia. Iruka-sensei les había comentado que antes de la ceremonia, se les asignaría una "misión ninja de prueba" a la que irían acompañados por alguno de sus maestros y eso lo alegró. Por fin sería capaz de demostrarles a todos lo que el hijo del Rokudaime Hokage podía hacer. Un par de años más y el recibiría el gorro de Hokage de manos de su propio padre, esa idea lo hizo sonreír.

Mientras esperaba a que llegara el resto de su equipo, observó la espaciosa habitación. Kakashi no había cambiado nada y se negaba a utilizar la silla del Hokage, argumentando que no le parecía correcto utilizarla cuando su puesto sólo sería temporal.

– ¿Daisuke-kun? –uno de los ANBU entró en la oficina vacía. –Kakashi-san lo espera en la sala de reuniones del tercer piso.

Daisuke suspiró y echó un último vistazo. A un lado del escritorio, sobre una pequeña mesa, se encontraban apilados los pergaminos que contenían las instrucciones de las misiones. Cada uno de los pergaminos era fácilmente identificable por el color del listón con el que estaban envueltos. Un listón azul indicaba una misión de rango bajo, el color verde se reservaba para las misiones rango C. Una misión de categoría B se caracterizaba por el color amarillo. Las misiones más peligrosas, asignadas sólo a jōnin experimentados o a miembros del ANBU, se identificaban con el color rojo que pregonaba lo riesgoso de la misión. El rubio sabía que las misiones más peligrosas, las de rango S que sólo ninjas extremadamente fuertes o incluso el kage podrían hacer, no se indicaban con pergaminos por el riesgo que implicaba el que algún enemigo descubriera las indicaciones.

Sobre la mesita, además de los clásicos colores, había un par de pergaminos amarrados con listón color plateado. Daisuke dedujo de inmediato que se trataría de las misiones de prueba asignadas a los estudiantes de la academia. Una malévola idea cruzó por su mente, pero antes de llevarla a cabo, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores. Nadie lo vigilaba, ni siquiera los ANBU, después de todo ¿quién no confiaría en el hijo del Hokage? Utilizando sus habilidades ninjas, se escabulló hasta los pergaminos. Definitivamente demostraría que Daisuke Uzumaki-Uchiha podría ser el siguiente kage de la aldea.

A Sasuke le agradaban las cenas en familia, aunque jamás lo dijera. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se respiraba paz en la casa y Daisuke dejaba de lado su mal humor para platicarles sus experiencias en la academia. Era justo tan parlanchín como el propio Naruto. Quizá no era su hijo biológico, pero había aprendido mucho de su carácter, haciéndolo inconfundible.

–Por cierto, Sasuke. –interrumpió su relato sobre la clase de taijutsu. –En dos días Kakashi nos dará una misión de prueba, será para evaluar nuestras capacidades de trabajo en equipo y para comenzar a habituarnos a las misiones que nos asignarán una vez graduados-dattebayo. ¿No te parece genial?

–Te asignarán buscar a un gato, mocoso. –contestó, recordando su primera misión como genin en el equipo 7.

– ¡No soy ningún mocoso-ttebayo! Las misiones serán asignadas conforme a nuestras habilidades. Estoy seguro que me mandarán a perseguir algún ninja renegado.

–Por supuesto que no.

– ¡Cállate y verás, Sasuke! –exclamó molesto. Odiaba que Sasuke siempre menospreciara sus habilidades, lo hacía incluso antes de que Naruto decidiera separarse de él. Siempre diciendo que le faltaba mucho y debía de entrenar más. ¡Ja! Ya le demostraría a Sasuke de lo que era capaz y él se tendría que tragar sus palabras y su orgullo. Ya se imaginaba la escena de un Sasuke arrodillado frente a él pidiéndole que fuera la cabeza del nuevo clan Uchiha. Al abrir los ojos, frente a él sólo se encontraba el moreno con su maldita ceja alzada con superioridad. – ¡Seré el siguiente Hokage-ttebayo!

_La intensidad del sol comenzaba a disminuir. El campo, antes verde, se encontraba plagado de cuerpos y sangre. Sus manos incluso temblaban, manchadas con el vital líquido carmesí de algún otro individuo, y quizá también de su propia sangre. Odiaba ser ANBU porque implicaba eliminar amenazas contra Konoha y eso siempre involucraba derramar la sangre de alguien más. Aunque Naruto fuera el Hokage y hubiese relativa paz, aún existían grupos de ninjas cegados por la ambición; grupos quienes habían preferido ignorar la mano amiga que Naruto les ofrecía y amenazaban con iniciar de nuevo el ciclo de odio. No dejaría que arruinaran el sueño que Naruto estaba construyendo._

–_Capitán. _–_uno de sus compañeros de equipo lo llamó. Ambos vestían con el típico uniforme de ANBU y máscaras para ocultar sus identidades. Irónicamente la máscara de Sasuke era la de un halcón, como el grupo que había formado hace muchos años con la intención de destruir Konoha. Ahora, el mismo halcón protegía esa aldea a costa de su vida. _–_Creo que hemos acabado con todos._

–_Hmn. –refunfuñó. –Elimínenlos. _

_El otro ANBU asintió, entendiendo la orden. Eliminar significaba precisamente destruir todos los cuerpos que quedaban. No dejarían ni una evidencia de su paso por ahí. Cada uno de esos cadáveres desaparecería sin dejar rastro de su existencia por esta vida. No habría cuerpo que sería recibido por familias llorosas. Sonaba cruel, pero así era la vida de un shinobi. Había pasado exactamente lo mismo con Itachi y pasaría lo mismo con él, pero esperaba que para eso todavía faltaran muchos años. Primero quería ver a Natsuki caminar o a Daisuke graduarse de la academia. _

–_Eran menos de lo que esperábamos. –volvió a comentar el mismo ANBU con máscara de lince. –Hokage-sama y sus informantes avisaron que sería más de un centenar de nunekin de __Jōmae no Sato (13)._

_Sasuke miró a su alrededor. El rojo del atardecer combinaba perfectamente con el pasto ahora cubierto de sangre. Recordaba muy bien las palabras del que fuera su Hokage y su amante al mismo tiempo. Por instinto, activó el Sharingan y lo que descubrió lo dejó mudo por un instante. Ya era demasiado tarde para salvar al ANBU que había activado la letal trampa. Estalló tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo para invocar el Susanoo y salvar a sus compañeros más cercanos. De los seis ANBU asignados para la misión, sólo Sasuke y otros tres sobrevivieron. Respiraba agitado por la enorme cantidad de chakra empleada en tan poco tiempo y miraba sorprendido como, de entre los matorrales, un ejército de ninjas renegados se preparaba para atacarlos. Cien contra cuatro. Significaba que cada uno tendría que encargarse de al menos veinticinco, una tarea fácil para el Uchiha, pero a juzgar por el estado sus compañeros, quizá sería un cien contra uno, después de todo ellos aún no estaban al mismo nivel que Sasuke. Y el propio Sasuke no se hallaba en mejores condiciones. La misión de tres semanas finalmente había llegado al clímax y a él no le quedaba suficiente chakra para encargarse de los nunekin y, de paso, proteger a sus compañeros. Si Naruto estuviera ahí, ¿qué haría? ¡Oh, bueno! Naruto lo mataría, pero tendría que sacrificar las tres vidas de sus compañeros para proteger a las cientos de vidas que habitaban en Konoha. Una vez más, el odio recaería en el Uchiha, pero podía sobrevivir con eso. _

_Susanoo abrió la mano y liberó los cuerpos de los demás ANBU mientras Sasuke juntaba las manos para cubrir la gran armadura con llamas negras. La defensa perfecta acababa de ser invocada y ya podía saborear el miedo del enemigo en el aire. En un parpadeo, la mitad de los nunekin estaban siendo quemados por la gran flecha de fuego negro lanzada por Susanoo. Otro parpadeo y el campo se llenó de un vivo color dorado._

– _¡Usuratonkachi! –Sasuke dejó que los clones de sombras se encargasen del resto de los enemigos. – ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, grandísimo imbécil?_

–_Es una misión de rango S. El Hokage puede participar._

– _¡El Hokage debería quedarse en la aldea, idiota! –el mundo dejó de existir para Sasuke. Sus piernas flaqueaban por la falta de chakra y el Susanoo lentamente desaparecía. Detrás de él, los clones de Naruto y unas decenas de ANBU recién llegados luchaban contra el enemigo, con la clara supremacía de Konoha. – ¿Por qué estás aquí?_

– _¿En serio preguntas eso-dattebayo? –el rubio se encogió de hombros, regalándole una sonrisa mientras acortaba la distancia que los separaba. Ya había notado los niveles bajos de chakra del moreno. –Nos dimos cuenta de que les entregamos la información incorrecta y supusimos que estaban en problemas. Venimos a echar una mano antes de que…_

_Para Sasuke, fue un instante de vulnerabilidad que jamás volvería a repetirse. Tres días sin comer, dos días sin dormir, tres semanas previas de espionaje y estrés, además del esfuerzo de haber utilizado el Susanoo para protegerse, le pasaron la factura. Un nunekin corría a toda velocidad hacia él, con un sable envuelto en peligrosas llamas rojizas, no podría detenerlo a tiempo. _

_Naruto se interpuso en el camino del sable y siseó de dolor cuando la afilada navaja lo atravesó. El ninja ni siquiera gritó cuando un Rasengan perforó sus pulmones y corazón, conduciéndolo a una muerte instantánea. Sasuke dejó su estupefacción inicial de lado para sujetar a Naruto. La herida en uno de sus costados era profunda, pero afortunadamente no sangraba mucho. El rostro del Hokage se hallaba cubierto de sangre y, entre sus manos, sostenía el cadáver del ninja. _

–_Yo no… no quería… sólo reaccioné… Sasuke… para protegerte. –el moreno supo al instante que Naruto se hallaba en una crisis. Siempre era lo mismo, Naruto y su bondad eran incapaces de actuar fríamente después de arrebatarle la vida a alguien. A Sasuke dejó de importarle mucho tiempo atrás, cuando decidió cargar con todo el odio de las personas, pero Naruto era diferente. La mirada zafiro alternaba entre el cuerpo sin vida y el rostro del Uchiha. No era la primera y bien sabía que tampoco sería la última vez que pasara. _

–_Dobe. –arrastró a Naruto hasta sentarlo sobre el pasto, quitándole con cuidado el inerte cuerpo de entre las manos mientras Naruto miraba muy fijamente la sangre que no era suya. –Eres el Hokage. No debes de mostrar esta debilidad frente a tus enemigos._

–_Lo maté, Sasuke, yo le quité la vida… ¿y su familia? Quizá tenga una esposa o hijos que..._

–_Él te hubiera hecho lo mismo para proteger a sus seres queridos. –le interrumpió, tomándolo del mentón para obligarlo a mirarle, olvidando la sangre que comenzaba a secarse en sus manos. –Así es la vida de un shinobi, usuratonkachi._

–_Yo ¡no quiero ser Hokage si eso implica matar a los demás! Prometí que encontraría una manera de traer paz al mundo ¡y mira lo que he hecho-ttebayo! ¿Cómo puedo romper el círculo de odio si no puedo protegerlos a todos? ¡Soy un maldito monstruo-dattebayo! Un monstruo… ¡Deberían matarme como el Raikage pide! Soy un mons…_

_El puñetazo resonó por todo el campo. Los enemigos que aún quedaban de pie, miraban asombrados al ser que se había atrevido a golpear el rostro del ninja más poderoso de Konoha. Sólo existía una persona capaz de poner al Hokage en su lugar y salir ileso. El último de los Uchiha._

–_Deja que yo me encargue de todo, usuratonkachi. Yo sostendré ese odio en mis hombros. Por una vez, confía en mí. _

Sasuke ignoró a su hijo. Daisuke aún era muy pequeño para entender todo lo que ser un Hokage conllevaba. Ser el líder de Konoha no era nada fácil, tenía su lado secreto, aquellas misiones desafortunadas de las que seguramente Naruto no quisiera recordar y mucho menos atreverse a contar. El adolescente se encontraba deslumbrado por lo importante del puesto y por el camino en la luz; camino que tenía su contraparte en la obscuridad también. Un Hokage de amor y un Hokage de odio, puesto que había asumido Sasuke sin mucho vacilar. Un Hokage que protegía Konoha desde las sombras. ¿El crédito? No le importaba, nunca le importó ser reconocido, Naruto podía llevarse todo el crédito y él ni siquiera pestañearía. Había cosas que era mejor mantener en secreto, asuntos que los aldeanos jamás deberían enterarse. Y para eso vivía él, Uchiha Sasuke, el último portador del Sharingan, el traidor, el fratricida.

–Ser Hokage es más difícil de lo que piensas.

–Eso me lo explicará papá cuando me entregue el puesto. –sentenció con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios. –Me voy a la academia.

–Iré a Otogakure. –anunció Sasuke antes de que el rubio abandonara la cocina. –Volveré tarde.

Daisuke se encogió de hombros. No sería la primera vez que Sasuke fuera a Otogakure y ya no le reclamaría, no después de que el moreno había cumplido todas las promesas de volver. A pesar de lo mucho que Sasuke le molestaba, por una vez, fue capaz de tragarse su orgullo y asentir.

–Fantástico. –replicó con sarcasmo. –Dale saludos de mi parte a tu novia.

* * *

><p>Ya no le sorprendía para nada ver el escritorio repleto de papeles. Y tampoco le sorprendió encontrar en el rostro de Sakura una mezcla de tristeza y enojo.<p>

– ¿Y bien? –Sakura sólo encontró como respuesta la ceja alzada de Sasuke. – ¿Vas a explicarme por qué me dejaste sola el día de la cena? ¡Sólo te pedí un día, Sasuke-kun! ¡Un maldito día! Pensé que yo lo valía.

El moreno se dejó caer sobre su silla algo empolvada, cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz. No tenía ánimos para pelear con ella, en realidad, nunca tenía ánimos de nada cuando estaba en Otogakure. ¿Sería que Otogakure no brillaba con la misma luz que Konoha? Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, preparándose mentalmente para la discusión que obviamente se avecinaba.

–Ritsuka murió.

– ¿Quién? –preguntó con desconfianza la mujer. – ¿Quién es él?

–El gato de Natsuki.

–Debes de estar bromeando, Sasuke-kun. –los ojos verdes reflejaban la confusión y la desilusión. – ¿Me cambiaste por un gato muerto? ¿De verdad?

–Ella me necesitaba.

–No puedo creerlo. –a esas alturas, el rostro de Sakura se hallaba cubierto de lágrimas cristalinas que recorrían sus mejillas. –Así… así que eso es lo que yo significo para ti. ¡Siempre he sido tan ilusa!

–Sakura. –se levantó de su lugar para ponerse de pie frente a ella, sosteniéndola de los hombros. –Tal vez no deberíamos seguir con esta… relación.

La respiración de Sakura se agitó. Lo que más temía desde que Sasuke recibió ese mensaje, estaba sucediendo. Naruto, una vez más, le quitaba al hombre que ella amaba. ¿Cómo era posible que ese rubio inconsciente pudiera quitarle a Sasuke? Sakura negó con la cabeza muchas veces. No quería ni lo permitiría. ¡Sasuke era suyo!

–Sasuke-kun, yo… ¡lo siento! No debí de reclamarte ni de…

–No es eso. –interrumpió sus intentos desesperados de disculpa. –Nunca seré capaz de ofrecerte lo que quieres.

–Pero yo lo único que quiero es…

–Sakura. –volvió a interrumpirla sin ningún tipo de miramientos. –Jamás me casaré contigo. No formaré una familia contigo. Y tú mereces a alguien que sí sea capaz de ofrecerte eso.

Sakura se quedó de pie en medio de la habitación, mientras todos sus sueños infantiles caían hechos trizas a sus pies. Porque sí, eso era lo que ella quería; eso era por lo que había esperado pacientemente a Sasuke, aceptando sus condiciones. ¿Casarse? Por supuesto que eso estaba dentro de sus planes: casarse con Sasuke y darle los _verdaderos_ herederos del clan para formar una familia junto al hombre que amaba. Incluso, en sus más locos sueños, se había imaginado una bella casa con un par de niños de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que recibirían a su padre después de una larga misión de espionaje. Se había imaginado a ella misma recibiendo a Sasuke, limpiando sus heridas, intercambiando ninjutsu y durmiendo en su cama por las noches. Pero ahora ¿qué le quedaba? Estaba pagando muy alto el precio de su ingenuidad. Quizá también era su castigo por haberse enamorado de un hombre que no le correspondía y que, sabía de antemano, jamás le correspondería con la misma intensidad.

Escuchó los pasos de Sasuke alejándose y el sonido de sus lágrimas cayendo sobre el suelo de madera. Cerró sus puños tan fuerte que no le asombraría encontrarse con un par de gotas de sangre. Quizá era hora de madurar y dejar esa relación que sólo había barrido con su dignidad. Era hora de romper las ilusiones infantiles y vivir en la realidad. Una realidad que, aunque no le gustaba para nada, tenía que aceptar.

–Es por él ¿cierto? Aún lo amas, Sasuke-kun. –no lo preguntó, lo afirmó con el conocimiento que le brindaban los últimos años. Sasuke jamás había podido olvidar a Naruto.

–Siempre ha sido él, Sakura. –susurró tan bajo que a ella casi le pareció una ilusión. Sasuke cerró la puerta, sintiendo por primera vez algo parecido a la culpa. Era un bastardo, lo sabía, incluso el propio Naruto se encargaba de recordárselo a diario. Esperaba que algún día Sakura pudiera entender que eso era mejor que continuar alimentando ilusiones que jamás se tornarían reales. Se pasó una mano, desordenando sus bellos mechones obscuros. Aún había algo importante que hacer antes de volver a Konoha.

* * *

><p><em>Cielo por tu luz<em>

_Por esa caricia_

_Yo sería capaz de rendir mi ser. (14)_

Sasuke escuchó los ligeros pasos de Natsuki acercarse y dejó de trabajar en la música, lo que estaba haciendo era secreto incluso para ella.

– ¿Papi? –la pequeña asomó su cabellera negra al cuarto de su papá. –Ya es hora. Daisuke está muy emocionado. –el moreno asintió y tomó la mano de su hija para dirigirse a la oficina del Hokage.

Kakashi odiaba ser Hokage. Odiaba todo el papeleo, la responsabilidad y, por sobre todo, odiaba tener que despertarse temprano. Preferiría estar sentado sobre la rama de algún árbol alto mientras leía por decimonovena ocasión su colección Icha Icha. Adoraba esos libros. Pero mientras Naruto estuviera inconsciente, él ocuparía ese puesto. El consejo era testigo de lo mucho que había insistido para que nombraran a Sasuke Uchiha como Hokage temporal, pero los ancianos se opusieron con la misma terquedad con la que Naruto lucharía por un plato de ramen. Para el consejo, Sasuke ya había causado demasiados problemas para toda una vida, no se arriesgarían a que causara más. También intentó colar entre la lista de candidatos a Shikamaru, pero increíblemente él nunca figuró entre las opciones de los ancianos. Los viejos argumentaron que el Nara no tenía la suficiente fuerza física para defender la aldea ante un ataque enemigo. Bueno, se cuestionó Kakashi, no era como si el antiguo ninja copia también tuviera mucha fuerza. Desde que perdió su Sharingan, se sentía desnudo frente a una batalla, sin embargo, las mil técnicas copiadas en el pasado ayudaban bastante.

Miró a los tres pequeños niños frente a él y sonrió bajo su máscara negra, sintiendo un poco de nostalgia. ¿Quién diría que él se encargaría de asignar la misión de prueba al pequeño hijo de Naruto? Daisuke, Shou y Noriko junto a Iruka-sensei, esperaban pacientemente la misión asignada. Al fondo de la habitación, los orgullosos padres de los tres niños esperaban ansiosos la simbólica ceremonia.

– ¿Iruka-sensei? –de improviso un chūnin entró en la sala. –Ocurrió un incidente en la academia, necesitamos de su presencia urgentemente.

El moreno profesor miró a todos lados, preocupado. No podía irse y decepcionar a sus alumnos que tanto aguardaron el momento de su primera misión no oficial, pero tampoco podía ignorar a los demás niños en la academia.

–Adelante, Iruka-sensei. –dijo Kakashi. –Todas las misiones de los alumnos son sencillas, yo mismo las asigné. Podrán hacerlo bien solos.

–Pero…

–Yo los supervisaré. –insistió. –Puedes ir.

Iruka, aunque no convencido del todo, aceptó. Kakashi buscó entre los pergaminos que estaban a su derecha el último papel con listón plateado.

–Daisuke Uzumaki-Uchiha. –el rubio dio un paso al frente para recibir el pergamino de manos del antiguo sensei de sus padres. –Les entrego esta misión. Deberán cumplirla antes de las seis de la tarde y traer el reporte. Deben de trabajar como un equipo, recuerden: "en el mundo shinobi, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria." –los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron y Sasuke imaginó que sonreía como aquella vez que le dijo al antiguo equipo siete las mismas palabras.

Los tres aspirantes a ninja sonrieron entusiasmados y salieron corriendo de la sala, dispuestos a cumplir cabalmente la misión asignada. Los aplausos de sus padres los acompañaron hasta la salida.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas, Sasuke? –preguntó Kakashi cuando sólo quedaron ellos dos en el cuarto de juntas. – ¿Alguna novedad sobre Naruto?

–Continúa igual.

–Bueno, es el ninja número uno sorprendiendo a la gente. –murmuró con voz cansada. –Supongo que despertará en cualquier momento. Por cierto ¿acabas de volver de Otogakure? Te ves algo cansado.

Sasuke asintió levemente, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Iría directamente a casa y dormiría un par de horas, su cuerpo aún le reclamaba todo el trabajo del día pasado. –Estaré en casa del dobe.

Kakashi sonrió, observando a su antiguo alumno irse del lugar. Aún le quedaban muchas misiones por asignar a juzgar por el número de pergaminos que continuaban a su lado. Más tarde le pediría a Shikamaru o a Chōji que supervisaran la misión de Daisuke y compañía.

– ¿Kakashi-san? –la cabellera de color negro brillante se asomó en la sala, junto a otros tres ninjas. –Equipo nueve reportándose, se nos avisó de una nueva misión.

–Así es, Lee. Adelante.

El resto del día transcurrió sin ningún contratiempo para Kakashi, ya casi podía saborear el placer anticipado de una tarde en casa, con algún libro de Icha Icha en su regazo. Faltaba sólo entregar un par de pergaminos cuando el incidente ocurrió.

– ¡Kakashi-san! –un furioso ANBU enmascarado interrumpió la tranquilidad de la tarde. – ¿Acaso esto es una broma? ¿Quiere burlarse de nosotros? –decía mientras agitaba el pergamino desenrollado frente a los ojos negros. – ¡Ni siquiera Naruto-sama es capaz de jugarnos una broma de tan mal gusto!

–Cálmate y explícame, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo?

–Quizá quiera usted explicarme esto. –respondió mucho más enfadado, extendiéndole el pergamino al Hokage temporal.

Kakashi comenzó leyendo con una calma que después se tornó en preocupación cuando entendió lo que sucedía.

–Si ustedes tienen esta misión, entonces… –había olvidado completamente supervisar a Daisuke, lo que significaba que el rubio se encontraba en peligro en algún lugar fuera de Konoha, sin un ninja que pudiese protegerlos. –Llama inmediatamente a Sasuke Uchiha.

El ANBU torció un gesto de enfado que se ocultó perfectamente tras la máscara. No era un secreto que la mayoría de los ANBU detestaban al _traidor_ Sasuke Uchiha e irle a llamar no entraba dentro de sus actividades favoritas, pero tendría que obedecer.

* * *

><p>–Aún no puedo creer que nos asignaran esta misión. –dijo Shou con la voz temblorosa. –Kakashi-san había dicho que…<p>

–Sé lo que dijo Kakashi. –interrumpió Daisuke. –Recuerda que nos asignarían misiones acordes a nuestro nivel. Esto sólo significa que tenemos las habilidades suficientes para cazar a este desgraciado.

Shou y Noriko intercambiaron una mirada de perplejidad. Daisuke se veía bastante seguro de lo que hacía, pero sus compañeros no estaban tan seguros. Atrapar a un ninja renegado acusado de asesinato de un señor feudal que se dedicaba a asaltar a los viajeros en los alrededores de Konoha ¿qué tipo de misión de prueba era esa? Y sin la guía de un genin. A Shou no le gustaba lo que estaba sucediendo y encontró la misma mirada de terror en los ojos de Noriko, lo que le dio la confianza suficiente para hablar.

–Lo siento, Daisuke. Creo que algo aquí no anda bien y no participaremos en ello.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Daisuke no podía creerlo. Era la misión de su vida y sus compañeros lo arruinaban todo. – ¡Atrévete a repetirlo de nuevo, Shou!

– ¡No participaremos! Ni Noriko ni yo te ayudaremos. Si quieres ir solo, adelante, ve y busca tu muerte.

– ¡Eres una maldita nenaza! –Daisuke mandó al otro niño al suelo de un puñetazo. Shou escupió la sangre del labio partido y se puso de pie, con la ayuda de Noriko.

–Llámame como quieras, pero Noriko y yo no nos arriesgaremos a morir.

– ¡Me enviaron junto a un puñado de gatitos miedosos! –gritó Daisuke. –Ya verán que yo realizaré la misión y me llevaré todo el honor.

– ¿Eso es lo que en verdad deseas? –preguntó Noriko con voz temblorosa. –Pensé que eras diferente, Dai-kun.

–Váyanse ya, mariquitas. –Daisuke dio media vuelta, dispuesto a continuar con la misión.

Se internó en la profundidad del bosque. Tenía todos sus sentidos alerta, esperando el más mínimo sonido u olor que lo guiara hacia su objetivo. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo, pero lo cierto era que el bosque nunca fue su lugar favorito. Aunque todavía era de día, los enormes árboles tapaban los rayos del sol, convirtiendo el lugar en un bosque tétrico. Con el kunai en la mano, avanzó hacia la posición donde se suponía que se encontraba el ninja según los datos recopilados por el cuerpo de inteligencia. Las hojas secas crujían bajo sus pies, lo que podía delatarlo. Se quedó inmóvil, cerrando sus ojos, concentrándose al máximo. Una fuerte onda de aire lo sacó de su estado de alerta, arrojándolo contra un tronco cercano.

– ¡Arg! –protestó de dolor. Sus brazos mostraban cientos de pequeños cortes superficiales y sus ropas estaban hechas jirones.

–No sabía que Konoha mandaba niños a misiones suicidas. Y yo que pensé que un ANBU podría entretenerme un poco. –la voz del nunekin le provocó un escalofrío. Buscó a tientas su kunai y se puso de pie en posición de defensa. –Eso no te ayudará mucho, niñato. Aprovecha mi buen humor y lárgate antes de que te rebane la garganta.

– ¡Daisuke Uzumaki-Uchiha nunca huye-ttebayo! –maldición, ya se podía considerar ninja muerto. Regla shinobi número ochenta y cinco: jamás revelar tu identidad al enemigo. Al ver el brillo depredador en los ojos del otro, supo que estaba en problemas. Serios problemas.

–Vaya, ¿Uzumaki-Uchiha? ¿El hijo del Rokudaime Hokage? –la sonrisa de triunfo del nunekin se amplió. –Bien, puedes considerar que oficialmente retiro mi oferta de dejarte ir. Tú puedes ser una muy buena ficha de intercambio ¿lo sabías? –Daisuke intentó huir, pero un kunai salió disparado provocándole un corte cerca del ojo izquierdo. Un par de centímetros más y ahora estaría tuerto. Se dio cuenta de su error de una manera tan impactante, que sintió ganas de tirarse a llorar buscando consuelo en los brazos de su papá. – ¿Acaso nadie te enseñó a comportarte como un verdadero shinobi?

– ¿Acaso crees que eres mejor que yo asesinando a un feudal y robando a los turistas? –contraatacó, con su voz a punto de quebrarse. Se arrepentía tanto de lo que le había dicho a Shou y a Noriko. Se arrepentía de haber intercambiado los pergaminos de las misiones en un vano intento de demostrarle a su Sasuke lo que valía. Sasuke tenía toda la razón, sólo era un mocoso. – ¡No voy a dejar que me atrapes tan fácilmente, idiota!

Corrió con toda la velocidad que sus temblorosas piernas tenían. Escuchaba los pasos del ninja cada vez más cerca, en cualquier momento le daría alcance. La brisa que soplaba se convirtió en una verdadera ráfaga que cortaba todo lo que tocaba, incluida la piel blanca de Daisuke.

– ¡Ya te tengo, niñato! –una última ráfaga de aire le rozó el costado derecho. Se tambaleó por la repentina fuerza y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Frente a él, el ninja se preparaba para un nuevo ataque con viento.

–Katon: Gōryūka no Jutsu (15). –Daisuke jamás pensó que escuchar la voz de Sasuke pudiese traerle tanta tranquilidad. Observó el inmenso dragón de fuego consumir al ninja mientras ascendía hacia los cielos, quemando varios árboles a su paso. El cuerpo del nunekin cayó a peso muerto quejándose por el dolor de las quemaduras. Sasuke se acercó y utilizó el Sharingan para sumirlo en una ilusión que lo dejaría inconsciente por varias horas.

– ¿Qué mierda pensabas hacer, Daisuke? –preferiría haber sido secuestrado por el nunekin que soportar un regaño de Sasuke. Su cuerpo ardía por los cortes y se sentía como el tonto más grande del mundo.

– ¡Sólo hazlo, Sasuke! Si vas a golpearme por mi estupidez, hazlo de una maldita vez. –varios ANBU acompañados por Kakashi aparecieron entre los árboles, interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión.

–Te encargaste bastante bien, ¿no Sasuke? –dijo Kakashi al notar al ninja inconsciente. –Nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto. Vayan al hospital a curar sus heridas y después descansen.

Fueron las palabras de Kakashi lo que le hizo salir de su aturdimiento. Observó atentamente a su padre moreno, el cual lucía un corte bastante profundo en el pecho, al parecer el nunekin no cayó sin atestar primero un golpe. El propio Daisuke se fijó que su ropa estaba completamente hecha jirones, su camisa apenas y se mantenía sobre sus hombros. No era de noche, pero su cuerpo temblaba por el shock del momento.

–Vámonos. –con un suave movimiento se quitó su haori blanco manchado de sangre y lo puso sobre los hombros del menor. –Iremos al hospital.

–No quiero ir, Sasuke. Estoy bien.

–Como quieras.

Caminaron a través del bosque en completo silencio. Daisuke no sabía qué decir, su intento por demostrarle a Sasuke sus habilidades había terminado en un rotundo fracaso que lo hacía ver como el tonto más grande de Konoha. Se refugió un poco más en el haori, buscando en la ropa el calor que las palabras de Sasuke no le brindaban. Incluso un regaño de Sasuke sería mejor que ese silencio mortal.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Daisuke corrió a su habitación. Si Natsuki se sorprendió por el estado deplorable de esos dos, supo disimularlo bastante bien. Sasuke buscó un botiquín y se curó la herida del pecho, no era muy grande pero el nunekin había tenido la fabulosa idea de lanzar una ráfaga de viento cortante antes de caer fulminado por el fuego, de no haberse interpuesto, Daisuke hubiera sido el que tendría esa herida en algún punto vital. Siseó cuando el alcohol tocó la cortada y la examinó con ojo crítico. Necesitaría un par de puntadas, pero primero debía de hablar con su hijo. ¿Cómo demonios se suponía que debía regañarlo? ¿Debería de castigarlo, consolarlo o hablar tranquilamente con él? Nunca había regañado a nadie. ¿Por qué mierda Naruto no despertaba y se encargaba de hacer eso? Resignado, se vistió con una sencilla camiseta blanca y se dirigió a la habitación de Daisuke.

Sasuke entró a la habitación sin pedir permiso. El rubio adolescente peleaba con una venda limpia que utilizaría para cubrir las múltiples heridas de sus brazos. El Uchiha se acercó con el botiquín en las manos, sentándose a un lado de él.

– ¿Utilizaste alcohol para desinfectar tus heridas?

–Las lavé con agua y jabón. –respondió con simpleza, evitando en todo momento la mirada del moreno. –Estaré bien.

–Hmn. –refunfuñó y jaló uno de los brazos de Daisuke para empezar a limpiar cada rasguño con alcohol. –Hiciste una tontería.

–Lo sé. –se mordió un labio para no gritar por el ardor que le ocasionaba el líquido, reconociendo su error.

_Detestaba a Tsunade. La odiaba profundamente por ser la causante de aquellas heridas que ahora decoraban la espalda de Naruto. Aunque el dobe siempre tratara de ocultarlas, nada podía pasar desapercibido a la vista del mejor usuario del Sharingan. Jaló a Naruto de la camiseta cuando este intentaba huir._

–_Déjame ver, dobe._

–_Ya te dije que estoy bien, teme. –respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. –Es un pequeño rasguño._

_Sasuke se colocó frente a él y llevó sus manos a ambos lados de la cara morenita, acercando sus labios a los del contrario. Degustó el sabor de Naruto con calma, notando cierto gustillo metálico, quizá de una herida que sangró durante el entrenamiento. Naruto le respondió de inmediato al beso y estaba tan ensimismado con ello que apenas percibió las traviesas manos blancas colándose bajo su chándal y dirigiéndose hacia su espalda lastimada. Gimió al sentir los fríos dedos de Sasuke recorriendo las múltiples cortadas._

– _¡Teme! Eso duele-dattebayo._

_Sasuke le quitó de un movimiento el chándal y lanzó el cuerpo de Naruto hacia la cama. Dio media vuelta para ir hacia el baño por el botiquín. Cuando regresó, el rubio lo observaba un poco impaciente._

–_Pero teme, ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto? Tú jamás me has limpiado ninguna herida-ttebayo._

–_Yo he limpiado mis heridas desde joven y no veo que me haya pasado nada por hacerlo. –respondió alzando su ceja. _

– _¡Pero no es lo mismo cuando curas a otro! –en ese punto, Naruto utilizaba la sábana de la cama como escudo. –Tienes que ser delicado y…_

–_Sé cómo hacerlo, usuratonkachi. Tú siempre curas mis heridas cuando regreso de las misiones. Imitarte no será tan difícil._

_Naruto sonrió, esta vez sin rastros de nerviosismo. Sabía que Sasuke no se refería solo a las heridas físicas. _

– ¿Qué pensabas cuando cambiaste los pergaminos, Daisuke? Ese ninja te habría matado en un parpadeo.

–Yo sólo… –no quería volver a sentir lo mismo que en el bosque, cuando ese ninja había estado a punto de matarlo. –Lo único que quería era que papá y tú se sintieran orgullosos de mí. Quería demostrarles mis habilidades.

Sasuke continuó limpiando cada herida en silencio. Las palabras jamás habían sido su punto fuerte, para eso existía Naruto en su vida. Con Naruto las palabras nunca habían sido necesarias, ese rubio podía entenderlo sin la necesidad de ellas, ¿por qué no estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaban? Naruto sabría exactamente qué hacer y qué decir. Limpió con esmero la herida del costado, no era muy profunda y con un poco de reposo, no necesitaría de ningún tipo de sutura.

–Escucha… tal vez no estoy dando la impresión correcta. –utilizó una venda nueva para envolver el torso del rubio. –Lo que quiero decir es… cuando te digo que te hace falta entrenamiento no es porque dude de tus habilidades. –los ojos verdes de Daisuke se iluminaron. –No eres un perdedor, pero quiero que te vuelvas mucho más fuerte, más fuerte que Naruto o más fuerte que yo para que de esa manera nadie pueda lastimarte. Quiero que seas capaz de protegerte a ti mismo y a tus compañeros.

–Eso quiere decir que aún no confías en mí, ¿cierto, Sasuke?

–Quiere decir que debes volverte el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha. –revolvió los rubios cabellos con su mano, esta vez sin sentir el rechazo del chico. –No lo hagas por Naruto o para demostrarles a todos tus habilidades, hazlo por ti mismo; al único al que tienes que enorgullecer es a ti. Porque el dobe estaría orgulloso de ti incluso si fueras el tipo que vende ramen.

Daisuke soltó una carcajada al imaginarse la escena.

– ¡Papá estaría muy orgulloso de mí, porque mi ramen sería el mejor de toda la aldea!

Era difícil explicarle con palabras un sentimiento que recién descubría. ¿Cómo explicarle el miedo cuando Kakashi le comentó que estaba buscando a un peligroso ninja? ¿La impotencia mientras recorría el bosque a toda velocidad, buscándolo? ¿La furia el ver a ese ninja a punto de matarlo? Imposible de explicar, pero esperaba que sus palabras, aunque no eran exactamente las que quería decir, pudieran hacer comprender a Daisuke. El pequeño se acomodó sobre su cama, cansado por lo ajetreado del día.

–Debes pensar que soy un perdedor. –murmuró mientras Sasuke recogía el desorden de vendas, alcohol y algodones.

–No lo creo.

–Sí lo crees. Seguramente piensas que soy un inútil. –los ojos verdes se clavaron en el pecho de Sasuke, cubierto de cicatrices. Su padre era fuerte, no había duda de eso y se sentía muy culpable de la nueva herida que ahora tenía en el pecho, por su culpa.

–Daisuke, todos los adolescentes hacen tonterías.

–Pero yo cometí la tontería más grande del mundo.

Sasuke no lo creía así. La tontería más grande del mundo la había cometido él a los doce años, en aquella pelea en el Valle del Fin, cuando decidió marcharse de Konoha y cuando estuvo a un paso de asesinar al único y mejor amigo que tenía. Al que, años después, se convertiría en su amante y esposo. Sí, era una tontería lo que había hecho, pero en aquellos momentos esa le pareció la mejor idea para cumplir sus objetivos.

–No es una tontería. –le respondió después de pensarlo. –En ese momento, fue lo mejor que pudiste hacer para conseguir tu objetivo de impresionar a todos. Pero ha sido una experiencia que te servirá para madurar.

Daisuke lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, asombrado de la capacidad de Sasuke para entenderlo. El moreno se aseguró de dejar la habitación con el mayor orden posible antes de marcharse. Las nerviosas palabras de Daisuke lo detuvieron justo en el marco de la puerta.

–Padre, ¿aún quieres a papá?

– ¿A qué viene eso?

–Sólo pensaba… cuando te fuiste, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Papá nos dijo que tomáramos nuestras cosas, abandonamos el barrio de los Uchiha y después llegamos aquí. Unas semanas más tarde nos contó lo del divorcio. ¿Por qué ni siquiera lo discutieron? ¿Cuál es tu versión de la historia?

Si no estaba mentalmente preparado para regañar a su hijo, mucho menos para contestar algo como eso. Se aferró al marco de madera, apretándolo entre sus dedos.

– ¿Lo quieres? –insistió Daisuke.

–Tal vez. –contestó con un murmullo el pelinegro.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no volviste para arreglar el asunto? ¿Papá no valía la pena? ¿Nosotros no valíamos la pena?

Sasuke tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No estaba listo para responder algo que ni siquiera él mismo sabía. Había evitado ese tema de conversación durante los pasados cinco años, pero se daba cuenta que continuaba siendo tan doloroso como el primer día.

–Lo sabía. No valemos la pena, en especial yo.

–No digas tonterías. No fue eso lo que sucedió. –habló de reojo, sintiéndose intimidado ante las palabras de un niño de doce años. –Si Naruto no me quería a su lado, yo no iba a imponerle mi presencia.

–No puedo creerlo. Después de todo lo que hizo por ti… –bufó desesperado. –Papá, él… me enteré que lo primero que hizo como Hokage fue quitar tu nombre de los libros bingo de todas las aldeas, aunque eso le acarreó muchos problemas y por eso el Raikage lo odia. ¿Cómo pudiste darte por vencido tan fácilmente?

Porque era un tonto. Esa era la respuesta que tanto deseaba saber Daisuke. Porque estaba dolido y enojado por la manera en que Naruto lo botó. ¿Es que acaso no veía todo lo que él estaba haciendo por Otogakure? Intentaba salvar a esos aldeanos y ser un apoyo para Konoha mientras Naruto sólo veía el poco tiempo que pasaba con ellos. Y ahora, la misma pregunta resonaba en su mente, ¿por qué aceptó el divorcio tan dócilmente? Sí, lo recordaba. Aceptó el divorcio porque su orgullo le impidió volver para pedir perdón, regresar para admitir sus errores y confesarle que no había nada más importante en el mundo que él y sus hijos. Una vez más, el orgullo había ganado y Naruto ya no estaba dispuesto a ser dejado de lado por culpa del estúpido orgullo Uchiha. Por eso se marchó. Y por esa misma razón, por la inmadurez para reconocer sus errores, Sasuke había firmado los papeles y aceptado su destierro en Otogakure.

–De acuerdo, no necesitas responderme a mí. Se nota que aún lo quieres. –Daisuke se revolvió entre las sábanas, tapándose hasta las orejas. –Mientras sigas en Konoha y si mi papá realmente vale la pena ¿por qué no luchas por él? No te des por vencido tan fácilmente, Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Estaba otra vez en el hospital, pero a diferencia de días anteriores, el sol no entraba a través de las anaranjadas cortinas. Los pálidos rayos de luna se reflejaban en los mechones negros del Uchiha, que permanecía sentado junto a la cama del paciente. Había ido al hospital con la intención de que suturaran su herida, pero después del procedimiento, un impulso natural junto con las palabras de Daisuke lo forzaron a desviarse hacia la habitación del Hokage.<p>

–La aldea va bien, dobe. –que idiota debía verse hablando con un ser incapaz de responderle. –Pero Kakashi quiere dejar ese puesto lo antes posible.

_Me imagino. Kakashi-sensei odia llegar temprano y seguramente odia aún más el hecho de que no pueda leer sus libros pervertidos mientras trabaja. Debe de sentirse justo como yo, atrapado en este maldito cuerpo que no responde._

–Hoy Daisuke hizo una tontería. Intercambió los pergaminos de las misiones. Los ANBU se molestaron al ver que su misión sería limpiar los baños públicos de la plaza. Y Daisuke estuvo en peligro al ir a buscar por sí solo a un nunekin.

_¿Y Daisuke? ¿Dónde está Daisuke? ¡Por todos los Uzumaki, quiero verlo! Maldición, teme, dime qué pasó con mi hijo. ¡Quiero verlo! Quiero verlo, quiero verlo… quiero ver a Daisuke. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no me responde? ¡Kurama, sácame de aquí! Maldición…_

–Él está bien. Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo.

_¿Pero qué mierda piensas que estás haciendo, maldito bastardo? ¡Tú deber es protegerlos mientras que yo estoy así! No puedo creerlo, lo primero que me entero es que mi hijo estuvo a punto de ser asesinado por un ninja renegado ¿cómo debería sentirme? Quiero levantarme ya-dattebayo. Kurama, ¿cuándo volveré a recuperar mi cuerpo?_

–No sabía qué hacer. Por un lado me sentí furioso al descubrir su travesura, preocupado porque estaba en peligro y furioso. ¿Cómo has criado a un hijo tan tonto, Uzumaki?

_Claro, cúlpame a mí. Sí, es sarcasmo, por si tenías duda. Teme, Daisuke no es un chico fácil, de hecho nadie lo somos. Él es más inquieto y curioso que el resto de los niños-dattebayo. No es tonto, sólo es tan orgulloso como tú y tan cabeza hueca como yo. Quiere llamar la atención para que todos se den cuenta de su valor, pero de ninguna manera es un chico malo. _

–Ayer dejé a Sakura.

_¿Qué hiciste qué, teme? Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no estoy feliz. Aunque lo lamento mucho por Sakura-chan, ella es una mujer fabulosa y se merece un buen hombre. No te mentiré, ella me gustó durante algún tiempo, pero supongo que sus desplantes y la manera en cómo me trataba me hicieron darme cuenta que no era la indicada. Supongo que era lo mejor para Sakura-chan, ya que nunca te casarías con ella. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es simple, nadie más que yo puede soportar tu mal humor y lo engreído que eres. Pero incluso yo tuve un límite…_

–Daisuke me preguntó muchas cosas.

_Dai-chan siempre pregunta muchas cosas, teme. Está justo en la edad de las preguntas. Pero hasta en eso tuviste suerte, maldito bastardo. Trata de hacerle entender a tu hijo adolescente de doce años lo que significa la palabra sexo, virginidad y furcia y después hablamos sobre preguntas difíciles-ttebayo. Es cierto, no debo de decir "dattebayo", no es profesional, o al menos eso dijo Shikamaru._

–Ni siquiera sé por qué vine hoy.

_Yo sí lo sé, teme. Necesitabas un amigo y yo soy tu amigo. De hecho, soy el único amigo que tienes y deberías de estar agradecido, soberano imbécil. Créeme que si pudiera moverme, en estos mismos momentos te regresaría a Otogakure de un rasengan. ¿Por qué tengo que hablarte después de que nos abandonaste de esa manera?_

–Estoy harto de este monólogo, usuratonkachi. –Sasuke se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cama. –Despiértate de una puta vez, dobe.

_¡Como si pudiera hacerlo, idiota! Si en realidad pudiera, ya estaría despierto y pateando tu delicioso culo. Es decir… olvida lo que dije, me haces cabrear a niveles extraordinarios. Oye, hay algo que huele muy bien… a bosque y a limón. Eso es genial, poco a poco me voy despertando. Kurama dijo que mis sentidos despertarían de uno por vez antes de que recupere mis movimientos-dattebayo. El oído ya funciona muy bien, el tacto lo voy mejorando. En realidad odio cuando esas enfermeras vienen a bañarme, tendré que utilizar un genjutsu para que no vayan por ahí contándole mis intimidades a toda Konoha. Hey, teme, dime que hay alguien más contigo. Dime que no es tu mano la que está acariciando mis cabellos de esa manera tan… tan tuya. Seguramente me hiciste caer en un jodido genjutsu ¿verdad? Porque de ninguna manera son tus dedos fríos los que acarician mi rostro y frotan mis labios. ¿En qué maldita dimensión estoy? ¡No tienes permiso de besarme, teme! ¡Quítate de encima! Quítate, quítate, quítate… ¡al demonio! Bésame más, idiota. Bésame como lo hacías cuando regresabas de las misiones. Bésame como la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. Bésame más, mucho más…_

Era difícil describir lo que le obligó a acariciar el rostro moreno y besarlo suavemente, apenas haciendo presión. Sólo sabía que el sabor de Naruto y su calidez siempre le hacían sentirse como en casa. Quería besarlo más, pero no mientras él estuviera inconsciente. Prefería escuchar las quejas y soportar los golpes de Naruto defendiéndose.

_¡No, teme! Vuelve a besarme. Haz que olvide los cinco años que estuvimos separados. ¡Maldición! ¡Quiero moverme de una puta vez! Si tan solo… si al menos pudiera darte una señal._

Se separó de él como si el contacto con el rubio quemara. No debía de aprovecharse de su estado para besarlo, eso lo haría sentirse más bastardo de lo que ya era. Se retiró de la cama, esperando una respuesta por parte de Naruto cuando lo reconoció: un movimiento apenas perceptible de la mano. No perdió tiempo y llamó a la enfermera, tomando nota mental de que Naruto respondía ante las cosas que odiaba.

* * *

><p>Cinco años sin entrar al barrio Uchiha. El lugar había visto mejores tiempos, sin embargo se mantenía limpio aunque abandonado. Caminó entre las viejas calles, recordando a sus familiares que solían habitar el distrito. El barrio se sentía increíblemente solo. Durante algún tiempo pensó que podría restaurar su clan y llenar la soledad del lugar con hijos, nietos… no lo pensó dos veces antes de echar por la borda sus planes al decidir quedarse junto a Naruto.<p>

El barrio se encontraba sumido en un silencio a veces roto por algunos pájaros que pasaban sobrevolando el lugar. Llegó a su antigua casa, sorprendiéndose al encontrarla en perfecto estado. Se veía mucho más cuidada que las demás casas viejas. Hurgó entre sus bolsillos hasta encontrar el llavero con el emblema de los Uchiha y abrió la puerta principal. Todo estaba idéntico al último recuerdo que tenía de la casa, únicamente faltaban las risas de Daisuke, las travesuras de Natsuki y la calidez de Naruto para complementarla. Suspiró, no era tiempo de estar pensando en el pasado. Si estaba ahí era por una buena razón. Con pasos decididos se dirigió escaleras arriba, hacia la recámara principal, la que solía compartir con Naruto. Revolvió todos los cajones que contenían ropa vieja pero no encontró lo que buscaba. También buscó en los cuartos de Daisuke y de Natsuki, sin éxito. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. ¿Dónde diablos lo habría puesto Naruto?

Volvió a la casa de Naruto y recomenzó su búsqueda en la habitación de este. Aún existían varios cajones que no se atrevió a revisar para respetar la privacidad del rubio, pero ahora que descubrió que el odio era lo que motivaba a Naruto a despertar, tenía que encontrar aquel objeto que le provocaría mucho más animadversión que ninguna otra cosa. Revolvió el cajón de la ropa interior, encontrando un cuadernito pequeño con varios papeles doblados en su interior. Parecía importante, así que lo apartó para revisarlo más tarde. Después de revolver el lugar, se dio por vencido.

Entró al cuarto de Natsuki, mientras pensaba dónde más debería buscar cuando por fin cayó en la cuenta de algo: sobre el tocador de la niña había una pequeña caja de madera. Tsunade le había dicho a Naruto que ese objeto era de la aldea del remolino, aldea de su difunta madre Kushina, por lo que el rubio la atesoró de inmediato. Se dirigió a la cajita finamente decorada y la abrió, encontrándose con un par de aretes de apariencia costosa y una elegante pulsera de plata, demasiado pequeña para pertenecer al rubio. Pero esa caja tenía un secreto que sólo Naruto y él conocían. Buscó en la cara lateral el pequeño compartimento secreto y aplicó sólo un poco de chakra. De inmediato se abrió una pequeña tapa de la parte inferior, mostrándole lo que tanto rebuscaba.

–_Nee, teme. Ahora que estamos casados ¿no crees que deberíamos fusionar nuestros emblemas del clan-dattebayo?_

–_No seas tan malditamente cursi, dobe. _–_suspiró, sabiendo que cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza rubia, no existía fuerza humana capaz de hacerlo cambiar de opinión. _–_Si lo hiciéramos, toda la aldea se enteraría de nuestra relación._

–_Bueno, no es como si no lo sospecharan-ttebayo. Es decir, ¿qué par de amigos viven juntos? _

_Sasuke le dio la razón a regañadientes. Era cierto lo que decía, la mayoría de los aldeanos ya sabían que vivían juntos y además, las habladurías aumentarían cuando los trámites de la adopción concluyeran, permitiéndoles traer a los niños a vivir al barrio Uchiha. _

–_Pero tienes razón, teme. No es necesario que todo el mundo se entere de nuestro matrimonio-dattebayo. No quiero que corras más peligro. ¿Te imaginas lo que harían nuestros enemigos si se enteran de que tú eres la esposa del Hokage?_

_Un par de días después, Naruto se recuperaba satisfactoriamente de las heridas causadas por el Chidori, mientras una sonrisa colgaba de oreja a oreja. Los ojos azules no dejaban de mirar el sencillo, pero hermoso, anillo de plata que Sasuke le había regalado. Dentro del anillo y grabado muy finamente, se encontraba el emblema del clan Uchiha. Su sonrisa se amplió más –de ser posible_– _al notar que otro anillo idéntico colgaba de una cadena de plata en el cuello del último de los Uchiha, pero con el símbolo de los Uzumaki grabado en el interior. Naruto de inmediato le pidió a Sasuke una cadena idéntica, para llevarlo de la misma manera que su esposo. Las quemaduras eléctricas desaparecerían en un par de días, pero no así su sonrisa de felicidad._

El Uchiha sonrió con superioridad. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto de tener el anillo de matrimonio colgado nuevamente de su cuello? Seguramente le molestaría tanto que despertaría para arrancárselo y tirarlo sobre el rostro de Sasuke. Regresó a la habitación principal para poner en orden todo el desastre que había causado. Al terminar, se dejó caer sobre la mullida cama, dispuesto a revisar aquel cuadernito.

Sacó las hojas y las desdobló con cuidado una por una. La mayoría eran documentos sobre la adopción o reportajes del periódico en los cuales se hablaba de los grandes logros del Hokage. Alzó una de sus perfectas cejas, descubriendo el lado ególatra de su ex marido. Estaba a punto de devolver el cuadernito al cajón cuando una simple hoja blanca se deslizó y cayó a los pies del moreno. La levantó, echándole una mirada antes de regresarla a su lugar. Lo que encontró lo dejó estupefacto.

¿Pero qué demonios era eso? ¿Qué tipo de broma? Era una alucinación debida al abuso del Sharingan, eso era. Parpadeó un par de veces para aclarar su vista, se talló los ojos, incluso alteró un poco su chakra para romper la ilusión, pero nada de eso borraba las palabras frente a él. Si esa estúpida noticia era sólo una broma, debía de saberlo cuanto antes.

* * *

><p>–Entonces, considerando los principios básicos del taijutsu… –Hinata miraba con cariño a los alumnos de su clase. La mayoría de ellos prestaban mucha atención a lo que decía, pero existía una pequeña niña de largos cabellos obscuros que se concentraba en clavar su igualmente obscura mirada en la ventana. No le diría nada porque Natsuki siempre obtenía las mejores calificaciones en todas las materias, desde el taijutsu hasta el genjutsu, su especialidad. Naruto no lo reconocía todavía, pero su pequeña niña era una genio. Notó que la mirada intensa de la niña se clavaba mucho más en la ventana y la propia Hinata sintió un estremecimiento que le puso la piel de gallina. Había notado lo mismo cuando Sasuke la miraba fijamente con el Sharingan activado.<p>

Los ojos perlas siguieron la misma dirección que los ojos de Natsuki para encontrarse al único usuario vivo del Sharingan postrado sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

–Saldré un momento. Mientras, escriban un reporte de los diferentes movimientos de taijutsu que ustedes han visto, pueden intercambiar comentarios con sus compañeros.

Un segundo después de salir del salón de clases la figura de Sasuke se apareció frente a ella.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo relacionado con Naruto-kun?

–En cierta manera. Pero no quiero hablar aquí. Quiero que lo que me digas sea frente a ese dobe.

Para el moreno, el camino hacia el hospital fue eterno. De haber ido solo, podría llegar en dos segundos, pero Hinata no tenía esa velocidad sobrehumana que él sí. Al llegar a la habitación donde descansaba el rubio, Sasuke azotó la puerta ferozmente.

–Eres su amiga, ¿no es así, Hyūga? Entonces dime qué rayos significa esto. –le tendió la hoja y Hinata la tomó con manos temblorosas mientras el Uchiha se cruzaba de brazos, esperando una explicación. – ¿Y bien?

–Yo no-no… no sé qué es es-esto. No sé nada.

_¿Hinata-chan? ¿Y el teme? Vaya, es raro que vengan juntos, pero me alegra oírlos. ¿Cómo está Daisuke? ¿Y mi niña hermosa? Tengo tantas ganas de verlos y abrazarlos. Hey teme, no utilices ese tono con Hinata-chan, ella es una dama. _

–No lo creo. –sujetó a Hinata de los brazos con fuerza. –Dime que es una maldita broma.

–Sa-Sasuke-kun, me estás lastimando.

– ¡Dímelo, maldición!

–No te diré nada.

_¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que Sasuke quiere saber? Hey, Hinata-chan, usa el Byakugan y date cuenta que estoy aquí, escuchándolos. Ayúdame a salir de mi propia prisión. _

–Si no me respondes, estarás dándome la razón. El dobe estaba em-embarazado. Hace cinco años.

Hinata bajó la mirada, incapaz de enfrentarse a él. El tema del que Sasuke quería hablar era demasiado delicado y ella no era la persona que debía de dar las explicaciones, aunque supiera más de lo que debería. Sasuke la soltó tan repentinamente que casi perdió el equilibrio. El moreno caminó como león enjaulado por toda la habitación y se detuvo ante el par de fotografías.

– ¡Maldita sea, dobe! –de un manotazo mandó al suelo los marcos, dejando la mesita limpia para poder golpearla repetidamente. – ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Cuántas putas cosas más me ocultaste, dobe?

_No es posible. ¿Estuviste espiando entre mis cosas, teme? Eso quiere decir que ¿estás durmiendo en mi habitación? Definitivamente te meteré un Rasengan por el culo cuando me levante, imbécil. Te juro que es lo primero que haré. Por todos los rubios tontos del mundo, ¿por qué te enteraste de esta manera? Quisiera levantarme y explicártelo, teme, aunque no lo merezcas._

– ¡Sasuke-kun, cálmate! –Hinata se colocó detrás de él, sujetándole los hombros para evitar que se hiciera más daño. Las manos del Uchiha ya se encontraban cubiertas de sangre y la mesita del hospital no estaba en mejor estado. –De acuerdo, te lo explicaré.

Las palabras de la Hyūga calmaron la furia del moreno. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de despegarse de ese lugar para dejarse caer en la silla, exigiendo a Hinata una explicación.

–Dime algo, ¿Naruto sabía que estaba embarazado cuando me dejó?

La mujer buscó con la mirada el frasco de algodones con alcohol que siempre había en el cuarto. Lo tomó y se sentó junto a Sasuke, obligándolo a extender las manos para limpiar las heridas con el material.

–No. –ante la ceja alzada del azabache, se obligó a explicar. –Él no sabía que estaba embarazado cuando te fuiste.

–Entonces… ¿cuándo? y ¿cómo? Él es un hombre.

–Lo sé. –sacó otro algodón para continuar la curación. –Tsunade dijo que tal vez se debía al chakra del Kyūbi.

_¡Hinata-chan! Perdón por dejarte toda esta carga a ti-ttebayo. De verdad quisiera ser yo quien le explicara al teme lo que ocurrió. Sé que no debí ocultárselo, pero en esa época yo estaba muy dolido y enojado. Bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabe mis razones, porque fuiste la única que me prestó su hombro para desahogarme. Maldición, Kurama, ayúdame a despertar ya, tengo muchas cosas que arreglar._

–Naruto-kun ya estaba decidido a terminar con el matrimonio si tú tomabas la elección de irte. –las manos de Hinata eran suaves y cálidas, pero aun así el alcohol ardía en cada cortada. –Un par de días después, mientras tú estabas en Otogakure, él comenzó a sentirse mal.

_Teme, ¿no te acuerdas de eso? Incluso le pedí a Sai que te mandara un mensaje con uno de sus cuervos de tinta, para que volvieras antes. Es cierto, nunca te expliqué la razón, pero supuse que harías caso y volverías._

–Nunca me lo dijo.

–Naruto-kun me explicó que te envió un mensaje. No te dijo que se sentía mal, sólo te pidió que volvieras.

–Yo… no… ¿y el bebé? –exclamó de pronto cuando su panorama se amplió. Hinata ya había confirmado la autenticidad de la noticia, entonces ¿dónde estaba su hijo? –Mi hijo, Hyūga. ¿Dónde está?

–Naruto-kun se sentía mal. Le hicieron varios exámenes y descubrió que estaba esperando un bebé, pero continuaba sintiéndose muy mal. Unos días después de enterarse, de repente perdió las fuerzas y el conocimiento, se desvaneció. Se trataba de un… bueno, un aborto espontáneo. Lo siento mucho, Sasuke-kun. Ese bebé no pudo nacer.

Enterarse de esa noticia fue como una puñalada directo al estómago, como si una mano invisible apretara sus pulmones hasta dejarlo sin aire. ¿Un bebé de Naruto y él? Eso habría sido increíblemente maravilloso. Un niño de cabello rubio y ojos negros. O de cabello negro y ojos zafiro. O de cualquier manera, él lo habría amado. ¿Amor? ¿El traidor, el fratricida, el vengador de Sasuke Uchiha sintiendo amor? Definitivamente estaba cada vez más convencido de que estaba viviendo en un sueño. O quizá era que nunca pudieron detener el Tsukuyomi infinito y estaba viviendo en él. Arrastró la silla en la que estaba para quedar junto a la cama del rubio. Tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, notando lo fría que estaba.

_Lo siento, teme, de verdad. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazado. Fue cuando empecé a sentirme mal que Tsunade me mandó a hacer todo tipo de análisis. Cuando me enteré, me sentí muy feliz-dattebayo. Quería decírtelo y ver tu cara de idiota al enterarte que tu sueño de renacer el clan podría hacerse realidad. Cuando lo perdí… me sentí muy mal, teme. De verdad quería a ese niño, lo amé desde el momento en que me enteré. _

–Si me hubieses dicho lo que ocurría, yo habría vuelto de inmediato, dobe.

_Sí, claro. Y otra vez lo digo con sarcasmo, idiota. Te dije que volvieras y no lo hiciste… ¡te lo pedí! Estaba dispuesto a darle una segunda oportunidad a nuestra relación si volvías-ttebayo. Durante el aborto estuve yo solo, pensando que lo único que deseaba era que tú estuvieras a mi lado sosteniendo mi mano, para ayudarme con la pérdida. ¿No lo entiendes? Perdí a nuestro bebé. Un bebé sólo tuyo y mío. Eres un imbécil, un verdadero imbécil. Por primera vez me alegro de estar inconsciente, porque a estas alturas ya estaría llorando de tristeza, de impotencia y de rabia. _

–Fue mi culpa ¿verdad?

– ¡Claro que no, Sasuke-kun! –Hinata se apresuró a ponerse de pie y a sostener los hombros temblorosos del Uchiha. –Las cosas pasan por algo. No fue tu culpa o culpa de Naruto-kun. Aunque hubieras estado aquí, el resultado habría sido exactamente el mismo. Y también quiero que sepas que Naruto jamás te culpó. Él tomó la decisión de enviarte a Otogakure y de divorciarse porque se sintió solo durante el proceso, porque no estuviste acompañándolo durante el duro golpe.

Sasuke lo entendió de pronto. Él no cedió a su orgullo mientras Naruto lo necesitaba en Konoha. No volvió porque era incapaz de reconocer ante el rubio, la inmensidad de sus errores. Porque el orgullo lo disfrazó de trabajo, refugiándose en él. Sus inseguridades ganaron, imaginando que Naruto y los niños estarían mucho mejor sin él. Porque reconocía que Daisuke tenía razón: él había sido un cobarde que no luchó por lo que quería. Y ¿desde cuándo Sasuke Uchiha era conocido por ser un cobarde? Pero no lo volvería a hacer. Estaba de nueva cuenta en Konoha y esta vez no aceptaría el destierro tan dócilmente, aunque tuviera que pelear a muerte una vez más contra el dobe.

_Habría sido un bebé muy especial, ¿no lo crees, teme? Es suficiente, ¿por qué no te largas de una vez? No quiero saber que estás aquí, ni sentirte, ni oler ese maldito aroma tuyo a limón y bosque. Sólo lárgate y déjame solo, como siempre lo has hecho. De verdad, en serio, no quiero saber que estás conmigo ahora. No quiero._

–Supongo que hay muchas cosas que necesitas pensar, Sasuke-kun. –comentó Hinata con voz baja. –Llevaré a los niños a comer y volveremos más tarde.

Incapaz de dar las gracias, asintió, sin soltar la mano de Naruto. Tantas cosas que pensar… recordó lo que le había llevado principalmente a ese lugar. Se apartó un poco para sacar el anillo con la cadena de plata y lo colocó alrededor del cuello del blondo.

_¿Qué es eso teme? No creo que sea el anillo ¿o sí? Vaya, al parecer lo encontraste. Pensé que Natsuki y la cajita podrían cuidarlo bien, pero debí de imaginar que, con el tiempo, lo encontrarías. Nunca pude deshacerme de él, no importa cuántas veces lo intentaba, siempre recordaba los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos y simplemente no podía deshacerme de él. Ni siquiera fui capaz de hacerlo cuando Gaara me lo pidió. _

–Lo odias, ¿no es así, dobe? –susurró, con el aliento rozando el oído del rubio. –Entonces despierta y arráncatelo del cuello, usuratonkachi.

_¡Eres un imbécil, teme! ¿Acaso sabes lo que siento? ¡Como podrías saberlo si ni siquiera volviste una sola vez! No lo odio, Sasuke, te equivocas. ¿Cómo podría odiar algo que me hizo tan feliz? _

–Cuando despiertes, tendrás muchas cosas que explicarme, dobe.

_Lo sé, no tienes por qué repetírmelo. Quizá no merezcas ninguna explicación, pero yo no soy un bastardo como tú. Espera sólo un poco más y las tendrás, teme._

* * *

><p>La aldea se veía mucho más animada de lo habitual. Cientos de ninjas de Suna y de Konoha caminaban por las calles hermosamente decoradas para la ocasión. Incluso varios ninjas de aldeas vecinas habían decidido asistir al festival, que comenzaba a ganar una excelente reputación en el resto del mundo shinobi. Los comerciantes atendían felices a los turistas y muchos de ellos comenzaban a concentrarse en la plaza principal, donde un escenario de madera esperaba las interpretaciones de varios artistas. A los costados de la plaza, se exhibían varias galerías dedicadas a la pintura y fotografía artística que también se encontraban entre las atracciones más populares.<p>

–Bien, he de admitir que no ha sido mala idea la tuya, Kazekage. –desde la cima de la torre de los Hokage, la antigua Godaime observaba la aldea con ojo crítico, acompañada del Kazekage actual. –Se ven felices.

–Así es como debería de ser. –coincidió con ella Gaara. Un viento fresco agitaba el cabello de ambos, trayendo consigo el presagio de un invierno cercano. –El mundo atraviesa por un momento de paz que hemos de preservar a toda costa.

–Naruto se ha encargado de ello con todas sus fuerzas. –le recordó. –Sin embargo…

– ¿Le preocupa el Raikage, Tsunade-sama?

–Así es. Estoy casi segura que él es el autor intelectual de lo que le ha pasado a Naruto. –confesó con un susurro. –Y creo que el propio Naruto lo sabe.

–Naruto-kun es inteligente. –respondió bajo Gaara, cruzándose de brazos. –No quiere desatar una guerra sin sentido.

–Pero me preocupa. Si dejamos que la situación continúe de esta manera…

–Déjemelo a mí. –le interrumpió. –Yo hablaré con el Raikage.

–Es más de lo que podría pedir. Te lo agradezco, Gaara. –la rubia suspiró, dejando el asunto en manos del Kazekage y cambiando radicalmente de tema. –No he visto a Kankurō últimamente ¿dónde está?

–Seguramente cazando a cierta rubia a la que no deja de soñar. –respondió con un tono más animado. –Estaba impaciente por venir a Konoha.

–Espero que Ino no lo rechace cruelmente. Creo que sigue un poco enamorada de Sai. Por cierto, ¿el Uchiha cumplió con enviarte las canciones?

El Kazekage asintió.

–Puntualmente. No tengo ninguna queja. Incluso he de admitir que me han gustado mucho las canciones de este año.

–Bueno, esperemos que a los aldeanos también les gusten las canciones. Naruto nos acompañará desde el hospital.

Las clases habían llegado a su fin, lo que significaba casi dos meses de vacaciones para Natsuki y un nuevo estilo de vida para Daisuke. En una semana sería la ceremonia de ascenso al grado ninja, le entregarían su bandana y se le asignaría un equipo junto a un sensei. El muchacho rogaba interiormente que su sensei fuera cierto ninja de cabellos grisáceos y vasta experiencia. No se lo contaba a nadie, pero tenía la ilusión de que su padre despertara para recibir de manos del propio Naruto la banda que lo acreditaría como genin de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.

El día era diferente, soleado y sin una nube en el brillante cielo azulado, pero con una brisa fresca que disipaba el calor del sol. A Natsuki le gustaba mucho ese tipo de días, era perfecto para la clausura del Festival. Se miró al espejo y cepilló su largo cabello negro. Ese día cantaría por primera vez, frente a aldeanos y turistas una canción muy especial. Su nueva canción favorita. Sacó el par de pendientes plateados que guardaba en la cajita que de su padre Naruto le había obsequiado y mientras se los ponía, una ráfaga de frío viento entró por la ventana abierta, causándole un escalofrío que le recorrió el cuerpo hasta posarse sobre su pecho. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la ansiedad se apoderó de su joven cuerpo. Tenía que ver a Sasuke de inmediato. Dejó los aretes sobre el tocador y salió de su habitación.

Sasuke descubrió _esa_ foto mientras hurgoneaba entre los cajones del Uzumaki, en busca de más secretos que el rubio pudiera haberle escondido. No había mucho que hacer ese día, después del desayuno entrenaría con Daisuke, por la tarde visitarían a Naruto como ya era su costumbre y por la noche asistirían a la clausura del Festival. A él no le hacía mucha ilusión ir, pero los niños no hablaban de otra cosa más que del Festival y no los defraudaría con su amargura. Además, no se perdería por nada del mundo la actuación de su pequeña.

Observó la foto que Naruto guardaba tan celosamente en el fondo de un cajón. No podía olvidar el día que la tomaron, pues fue el mismo que el de su boda. No había elegantes trajes negros ni blancos, simplemente eran ellos; Sasuke con su habitual camisa gris con cremallera al frente cerrada hasta el cuello, un par de pantalones color azul con el lazo violeta atado a las caderas mientras que Naruto lucía un uniforme de jōnin, con la camisa y el pantalón ambos en color negro y el chaleco verde, con la banda ninja atada en el brazo. Él odiaba esa fotografía, pero Naruto solía decir que le gustaba el perfil del moreno. El rubio miraba al camarógrafo con su eterna sonrisa pintada en el rostro, con un brazo sobre los hombros del Uchiha mientras éste evitaba mirar la cámara y dirigía su atención hacia un punto perdido. Estaba mirando más de cerca esa imagen cuando el frío viento se coló por la ventana. El repentino cambio le hizo ponerse de pie de un salto sin sorprenderse por encontrar a su hija en el marco de la puerta, observándolo con sus ojos negros muy abiertos y un brillo especial en ellos.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–Tenemos que ir al hospital, papi. Hoy es el día, lo sé.

Sasuke no dijo ni una palabra. Había aprendido a creer en las corazonadas de Natsuki y él mismo, aunque no lo creyera, sentía algo raro en su pecho, algo como una ansiedad por estar ese día al lado del rubio. Tomó a la niña de la mano y buscó a Daisuke, quien aceptó acompañarlos sin decir nada ni protestar por no desayunar primero.

Llegaron al hospital con la respiración agitada y cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta, los tres contuvieron el aliento. Naruto se hallaba recostado sobre su costado izquierdo, dándoles la espalda a ellos. Natsuki se acercó con cautela, pero el moreno fue el primero en preguntar.

– ¿Dobe?

– ¡Oh, lo siento! –una joven y guapa enfermera hizo su aparición en la habitación. –Acabamos de bañarlo y decidimos dejar a Hokage-sama apoyado de ese lado para que descanse un poco.

La decepción fue notoria en el rostro de Natsuki. Daisuke sólo gruñó y se sentó en el sillón más cercano. Sasuke suspiró, sin mostrar ni un ápice de desencanto gracias a su máscara continuamente inexpresiva.

–Compraremos algo de comer. Vamos Natsuki, Daisuke.

–Papi, yo… lo siento. –susurró Natsuki cabizbaja. –Estaba segura de que papá despertaría hoy.

–El día aún no termina. –señaló, dejando olvidado el café. –Tenemos tiempo antes de prepararte para tu presentación.

–Quisiera que papá me escuchara cantar.

–Y así será, Tsuki-chan. –intervino el rubio. –Y si papá no despierta, padre podrá grabarte para enseñárselo cuando por fin se levante.

A Sasuke aún le sorprendía escuchar a Daisuke llamarlo "padre". Desde el incidente con el nunekin, donde ambos habían resultado heridos, Daisuke parecía haber superado el rencor hacia él y ahora lo llamaba de esa manera frecuentemente. Al principio fue difícil para ambos acostumbrarse, pero su relación se estrechó mucho más cuando el Uchiha se ofreció a ayudarlo a perfeccionar las técnicas ninja básicas. Poco a poco comenzaban a reparar la relación que tenían antes de la separación.

Regresaron a la habitación de Naruto y permanecieron allí el resto de la mañana. Los amarillos rayos del sol comenzaron a tornarse de color naranja cobrizo y la algarabía se hacía cada vez mayor en la plaza principal. Cientos de personas se arremolinaban en el lugar para escuchar a algunos de los ninjas cantar las melodías compuestas por el Hokage, el cual según el conocimiento popular, se recuperaba de una fractura en el hospital. Natsuki miró el reloj, calculando el tiempo necesario para alcanzar a arreglarse para su presentación. Tuvo un pensamiento que la hizo reír bajito.

– ¿Por qué ríes, Tsuki-chan? –preguntó su hermano adoptivo.

–Es sólo que… por un momento imaginé que papá se despertaría como en los cuentos de princesas. –Sasuke le dirigió una mirada con una de sus cejas alzadas, esperando una explicación. –En los cuentos, las princesas despiertan con un beso de su príncipe. Y papá es el Hokage, es algo así como el príncipe de Konoha, ¿no lo crees?

Daisuke estalló en carcajadas y Sasuke frunció el ceño, no encontrando lógica en los comentarios de su hija. A veces se preguntaba por qué habían aprendido el carácter y la simpleza de Naruto.

–Tal vez… tal vez deberías besa-besarlo para romper la-la tensión. –dijo Daisuke entre carcajadas, sujetándose el estómago que comenzaba a doler por tanta risa.

–Daisuke… –aunque fue un susurro de Sasuke, el rubio calló de inmediato al ver el amenazante brillo rojizo en los ojos de su padre.

–De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Eres tan borde como dicen en el pueblo, Sasuke. –se cruzó de brazos, recargándose en una pared cercana. –Pero estoy seguro de que no te atreverías a besar a papá. Quizá Gaara-kun lo haya hecho.

Solo escuchar el nombre del Kazekage despertó una oleada de celos en su interior. No lo negaba, detestaba a ese pelirrojo y lo que significaba o significó en la vida de Naruto.

_¡Oh, vamos, Dai-chan! Cállate si no quieres terminar torturado en el Tsukuyomi de Sasuke. Te digo por experiencia propia que no es una visita para nada agradable. Y no te atrevas a retarlo a menos que quieras ser el paciente del cuarto vecino, con quemaduras eléctricas. También sé por experiencia que son dolorosas. Es extraño… tengo un cosquilleo en los pies. Y las voces cada vez se escuchan más lejanas. ¿Volveré con Kurama?_

– ¿Sabes qué día es mañana, papi?

El Uchiha empleó hasta la última de sus neuronas para recordarlo. ¿Qué podría celebrarse en ese mes? ¿Su maldito cerebro de genio tenía que fallarle justamente en ese momento? Una luz pareció iluminarse dentro de él.

– ¿Tu cumpleaños? –jamás, ni siquiera en la pelea contra Naruto, se había sentido tan nervioso de fallarle a una niña.

– ¡Sí! Y ya tengo pensado mi regalo.

– Vaya, ¿y qué quieres de obsequio? –preguntó sin mucho interés el azabache.

– ¡Que beses a papá! –Daisuke volvió a lanzarse al suelo, presa de un nuevo ataque de risas mientras Sasuke observaba a su pequeño retoñito con un tic en la ceja. – ¡Oh, vamos, papi! Puedes aprovechar que él está dormido y nadie se dará cuenta.

–No.

– ¡Solo un beso pequeñito!

–Dije que no.

–Es que Sasuke es un gatito miedosito que no se atreve a hacerlo. –le picó Daisuke el orgullo. –Por más que insistas, no lo hará.

– ¿Gatito miedoso? Yo no soy quien moja los pantalones cuando escucha historias de fantasmas. –gruñó.

–Entonces bésalo y te creeré.

–Dije que no, Daisuke. Las cosas no funcionan de esa manera.

Se había prometido no volver a besar a un Naruto indefenso. Prefería sentir el rechazo de los labios ajenos, él deseaba que Naruto chillara, manoteara, gritara y se defendiera de sus besos, no que se quedara inmóvil, aceptando un destino que no podía cambiar. Y Sasuke habría continuado fiel a su promesa de no ser por aquellos adorables y húmedos ojos negros que le suplicaban romper ese juramento.

–Natsuki… –señaló en el mismo tono que utilizaba para obligarlos a hacer la tarea.

–Papi…

–No lo haré.

–Por favor… piensa en los cinco años que no estuvimos juntos.

¡Por todos los bijū del mundo! ¿Cómo podía él, el gran y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha, último de su clan, héroe entre las sombras, caer ante las sutiles tretas de una mujercita de escasos ocho años? Odiaba, detestaba, aborrecía ver a su hija triste. Era algo que no podía tolerar y que quizá jamás aprendería a soportar. Sabía que estaba siendo manipulado por esa enana morena y que había caído bajo el hechizo de los encantadores ojos obsidiana.

Apretó los puños, pidiéndole perdón mentalmente al dobe y se inclinó sobre él. Podía ver con lujo de detalle el rostro dormido, que no mostraba ni rastro de la herida sufrida casi dos meses atrás. Observó las pestañas rubias cerradas y sintió el suave aliento de su respiración. Cerró los ojos y acercó los labios hacia los contrarios.

_Atrévete a hacerlo, teme. Te llevarás una gran sorpresa y después, definitivamente, te estamparé un Rasengan directo en tu perfecto y sedoso cabello negro-dattebayo._

Lo que suponía sería sólo un roce se convirtió en un pequeño mordisco. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con la socarrona sonrisa de Naruto y las manos, antes inmóviles, se aferraron al níveo cuello para atraerlo más y seguir compartiendo el delicioso contacto tan deseado. Sasuke, sorprendido, se apartó de un salto y se limpió la saliva de los labios con el reverso de su manga mientras el rubio continuaba con la tonta sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, usuratonkachi?!

– ¡Papá! –gritaron ambos niños y corrieron, subiéndose de un salto a la cama para abrazar a su amado padre rubio.

–Hey, mis pequeñines. ¿Cómo han estado? –entre tanto abrazo era difícil acomodarse, pero logró sentarse y recargar su peso contra la cabecera de la cama. – ¿Cómo estás, Tsuki-chan? ¿Y cómo te va en la academia, Daisuke?

–La academia ya terminó. –exclamó emocionado Daisuke, sin dejar de abrazarlo. – ¡Sólo esperaba a que despertaras para decírtelo, papá! En cuanto llegues a tu oficina, lo primero que harás será darme esa bandana y mandarme a una misión al País de las Olas.

–No creo que salgas de Konoha en un buen rato, Daisuke, me enteré lo que hiciste en tu misión de prueba. –Naruto sonrió y revolvió los rubios cabellos de su hijo. –Más tarde hablaremos de eso. ¿Y tú, Tsuki-chan?

–Ritsuka murió.

–Lo sé. –confesó Naruto. –Y también sé que tuviste a alguien que te apoyara durante ese tiempo.

Natsuki asintió, recordando a Sasuke a su lado. Y también recordó que esa noche ella tenía una misión muy importante, pero no quería dejar a su papá tan pronto. Daisuke fue el primero en darse cuenta de la situación e intervenir.

–Bien, la presentación de Natsuki será en cualquier momento. –clavó sus ojos verdes en Sasuke. –Llevaré a Tsuki-chan a casa para que se arregle. Creo que ustedes necesitarán hablar.

–Pero… ¿de qué presentación hablan? ¿Se irán tan pronto-dattebayo? –se mordió la lengua, debía de recordar que esa muletilla estaba vetada de su vocabulario.

–Papá, volveremos muy pronto. Además, algo me dice que estarás muy ocupado en los próximos minutos. –guiñando un ojo, Daisuke bajó de un salto de la cama y tomó la mano de su hermanita para juntos abandonar la habitación.

A Naruto le pareció un poco incómodo el silencio que predominó en el lugar, pero le dio tiempo de comenzar a adaptarse de nuevo a su cuerpo. El cosquilleo que lo recorría comenzaba a ceder y sentía que volvía a recobrar el control total del movimiento.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, dobe? –recorrió la silla hasta quedar lo más cerca que pudo del rubio.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–No contestes mi pregunta con otra pregunta. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo.

–Bueno, lo hice porque me lo debías. –explicó, recordando el leve roce de labios que había ocurrido unos días atrás.

–Eres un imbécil. –murmuró. – ¿Escuchabas todo lo que ocurría?

–No todo. –admitió cabizbajo. –Pero sí pude escuchar lo que ocurrió con Ritsuka, Daisuke y con Hinata-chan.

–Debiste decírmelo, idiota. –dijo con voz baja al recuperarse de la impresión inicial. – ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de saber sobre mi hijo?

– ¡Perdiste tus derechos al abandonarnos! –exclamó un furioso Naruto, si Sasuke quería pelea, entonces pelea tendría.

–No los abandoné, tú te largaste grandísimo perdedor. –si las miradas mataran él ya estaría bajo tierra… cierto, una mirada mortal con el Sharingan sí podía mandarlo tres metros bajo tierra.

–Y tú jamás regresaste por nosotros.

–En lo que a mí respecta, diste por concluida nuestra relación. ¿Querías que volviera para rogarte otra oportunidad?

–Quizá sí. Quería saber si en verdad nuestra relación era lo suficientemente importante para ti como para dejar tu maldito orgullo de lado. Pero me di cuenta que me equivoqué. Tu estúpido orgullo acabó con nosotros-dattebayo.

–No puedes culparme sólo a mí. ¿Qué me dices de ti? Jamás entendiste lo que trataba de hacer por el bien de la aldea.

–Lo único que pedía era que pasaras un poco más de tiempo con nosotros. Pero te importaba más Otogakure que tu familia. Y hablando de eso, ahora que ya estoy despierto y puedo cuidar de mis hijos, ya puedes largarte de regreso a esa problemática aldea. Gracias por cuidarlos, pero a partir de hoy podremos arreglárnoslas.

–No regresaré a Otogakure. –siseó, retando al Rokudaime con la mirada.

– ¿Desafiarás las órdenes de tu Hokage?

–Lo haré de ser necesario. Voy a quedarme en Konoha.

–Aceptaste el divorcio de muy buena gana.

–No volvamos a lo mismo, dobe. –Naruto quizá no era el ser más observador del mundo, pero no pasó por alto el tono de cansancio ni las ojeras que obscurecían el rostro de Sasuke; así como tampoco el brillo resplandeciente en lo profundo de los ojos azabaches. Era un brillo especial, uno que únicamente había visto cuando solían ser el equipo siete, antes de que Sasuke fuese seducido por los deseos de poder y venganza.

El silencio que irrumpió en la habitación lo aprovechó para reflexionar. Él se había apartado de lo que le provocaba dolor, mientras que Sasuke intentaba continuar el sueño tan anhelado de paz. Una relación justamente era conformada por dos personas y no sólo una podía romperla, ya era un adulto y como tal, debía de reconocer sus errores. Apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos antes de admitirlo:

–Creo que... los dos tuvimos nuestras propias fallas-ttebayo.

–Es la primera vez que dices algo medianamente inteligente, usuratonkachi. –respondió unos segundos después, sin atreverse a mirarlo.

– Como sea, ¿qué quieres ahora? –protestó de nuevo furioso por la apatía del otro. – ¿Que me olvide de todo lo que ocurrió y te reciba con los brazos abiertos?

–Preferiría que fuera con las piernas abiertas, dobe. –y una vez más, aparecía esa maldita risita sardónica de superioridad que tanto le gustaba y detestaba a la vez. El rostro del Hokage decidió teñirse de rojo, en una clara muestra de ira y pena. No se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y le exigió a sus piernas que sostuvieran todo su peso, lo cual fue una mala idea porque sus músculos, después de dos meses sin utilizarlos adecuadamente, no estaban preparados para soportar el repentino despliegue de energía además de su propio peso.

– ¡Maldito teme idiota! Te voy a matar, te voy a matar. ¡Te odio-ttebayo! Eres un pervertido, maniático sexual que… –Naruto, físicamente, se sentía de maravilla, como si acabara de despertar después de un sueño reparador, sin embargo su cuerpo aún resentía los efectos de haber estado dos meses inmóvil. A Sasuke no le costó nada de esfuerzo desviar el puño dirigido directamente a su rostro, y como no tenía ninguna gana de comenzar una pelea dentro del hospital, dejó que el peso del Uzumaki lo venciera, mandándolos a ambos directamente al suelo, con un rubio sobre el pecho de un moreno, mientras este detenía la muñeca que antes había deseado agredirlo.

–Empecemos otra vez, usuratonkachi.

– ¿Qué significa eso-dattebayo? –se liberó del agarre con un suave tirón, sentándose a horcajadas sobre la cadera contraria, sujetando el haori blanco con ambas manos y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Cuando sus peleas terminaban de esa manera, indudablemente le recordaba la primera pelea en el Valle del Fin, cuando Sasuke comenzaba a sucumbir ante los deseos de venganza y odio. Aquella vez, Naruto le había propinado un buen puñetazo en la quijada, consiguiendo que el Uchiha escupiera sangre sobre su rostro. En esta ocasión no era muy diferente, aunque aún no había sangre de por medio.

–Natsuki cantará hoy y ella querría que estuvieras presente. –murmuró sin amedrentarse ante la furiosa mirada zafiro.

–Pero no puedo irme de aquí sin que Tsunade OBāchan me revise primero. –incluso el tono de voz de Naruto se suavizó. Hablar de sus hijos o de algo relacionado con ellos, siempre provocaba ese efecto en el Hokage. Pasó por alto las enigmáticas palabras de Sasuke y preocupándose por Tsunade.

–Te veo en perfectas condiciones. No seas un gatito asustadizo y vamos. –lanzó el reto para el Uzumaki, sabiendo de antemano que el rubio jamás podría resistirse y mucho menos dejaría que alguien volviera a llamarlo "gatito asustadizo".

–Pero...

–Pondré un genjutsu si tanto te preocupa. Nadie sabrá que escapaste, perdedor.

– ¡El perdedor serás tú, maldito bastardo! –se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiendo las piernas temblando por el reciente esfuerzo.

–Eres un dobe. –gruñó entre dientes, poniéndose también de pie para acercarse al rubio y ofrecerle sus hombros como apoyo. Naruto torció una mueca de desprecio. –Tus débiles piernas no podrán soportar tu peso, al menos no hoy. Hazlo o te cargaré como una damisela en apuros.

–Te desprecio, Uchiha.

–Como quieras. Te perderás la sorpresa de Natsuki. –odiaba tener que apoyarse en Sasuke, pero no tenía más remedio que aceptar. Pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los fuertes hombros del Uchiha, mientras este hacia sellos con la mano libre para dejar la habitación sumergida en un genjutsu. Cuando la ilusión estuvo lista, saltaron a través de la ventana y los tejados, hasta llegar a la plaza principal.

El lugar se mostraba abarrotado de personas, pero los tejados de las casas cercanas se encontraban completamente vacíos, por lo que era un lugar perfecto para observar sin ser percibidos por los demás.

–Ya puedes soltarme.

–Hmn. –con cuidado lo soltó para dejar que se sentara sobre el tejado, colocándose casi de inmediato a un lado de él.

Naruto reconoció de inmediato la figura de Rock Lee sobre el escenario, cantando con su acostumbrado entusiasmo. También reconoció la canción que cantaba, era una de sus favoritas. Y admitía, a pesar de todo, que la melodía era muy buena. Otra razón más para odiar al bastardo perfecto de Sasuke Uchiha. Lo miró de reojo, notando el perfecto perfil del moreno sobre el fondo de un cielo naranja con sombras violetas, que lentamente comenzaba a obscurecerse para dar paso a la noche.

–Te detesto-dattebayo. –masculló y junto las plantas de los pies desnudos, para después apoyar las manos sobre los tobillos. Fue en ese momento que se hizo consciente de su vestimenta: un pantalón verde y una camiseta del mismo color, procedentes obviamente del hospital, con un toque de color naranja proporcionado por su viejo chándal.

–Fantástico. –replicó con sarcasmo.

–No pienses que te agradeceré por lo que hiciste.

–No esperaba que lo hicieras, dobe. –Lee terminó la interpretación y fue el turno de Hinata para subir al escenario. Se escucharon un par de gritos de apoyo por parte de varios compañeros y, la una vez tímida chica, tomó el micrófono.

–No volviste ni una sola vez, teme. –le recriminó Naruto.

–El Hokage me lo prohibió ¿lo olvidaste, usuratonkachi?

–Podría hacer que te arrestaran en este preciso momento por desacato de órdenes. –confesó Naruto.

–Necesitarías a todo tu maldito equipo de ANBU y aún así no podrías arrestarme. –el rubio sabía que Sasuke no hacía alarde de sus habilidades, solo resaltaba completamente la verdad. –El único que podría detenerme eres tú.

Y Naruto también sabía eso, así como sabía que no estaba en condiciones de pelear con Sasuke por el momento. Su cuerpo estaba sano, pero débil. La pierna fracturada punzaba levemente, pero afortunadamente ya no llevaba el incómodo yeso. Escuchó la voz de Hinata, sin prestarle demasiada atención.

–Podría hacer que tu nombre volviera al libro bingo-dattebayo.

–No te atreverías. –lo miró con una sonrisa ladeada. –No lo hiciste hace siete años, no lo harás ahora.

Naruto chasqueó la lengua, molesto porque Sasuke tenía razón. Aún recordaba el precio que tuvo que pagar cuando, su primer decreto al volverse Hokage, había sido quitar el nombre de Sasuke de los libros bingo de todas las aldeas. Gracias a ello se ganó el desprecio del Raikage, la desconfianza del Tsuchikage y la ira de todos los miembros del consejo. Pero no le importó luchar contra la corriente. No iba a permitir, de ninguna manera, que su mejor amigo fuera perseguido por los líderes de cada país. A veces, cuando estaba solo, la curiosidad le ganaba y se preguntaba qué harían los kages si se enteraran que Sasuke había intentado matarlos mientras soñaban dentro del Tsukuyomi. El Raikage debería de sentirse agradecido de que él había salvado su trasero derrotando a Sasuke en lugar de intentar matarlo cada que tenía oportunidad. Quizá nunca podría entender el odio de A por Sasuke.

– ¿Alguna vez te arrepentiste, dobe?

–Al principio, no. –suspiró y movió el cuello hacia ambos lados para estirar los músculos engarrotados. –Después, cuando me di cuenta de todo lo que te arrebaté… –titubeó. –… Sí. Te privé de muchas cosas, por culpa de mi egoísmo-dattebayo. Pero ya era muy tarde para arreglarlo. ¿Cómo podría hacer volver a mi mejor ANBU sin lastimar mi orgullo?

– ¿Orgullo?

–Tú no entendías lo que yo quería y yo no entendía lo que tú intentabas hacer. Éramos unos críos orgullosos. Creo, que si los dos hubiésemos dejado nuestros orgullos a un lado… –se volvió para mirarlo fijamente. –Bueno, quizá habría revocado mi decreto hace mucho tiempo-ttebayo.

La sonrisa de Naruto hizo que todo el mundo desapareciera. Una vez más, esa cálida sonrisa aparecía como un rayo de sol en medio de tinieblas. Como detestaba sentirse así. Naruto era el único ser sobre la faz del planeta capaz de entenderlo, porque, antes que nada, Naruto era su único y mejor amigo. ¡Y vaya que había extrañado un amigo en los últimos cinco años!

Los aplausos y las ovaciones tiñeron el aire de alegría. Hinata dejó el micrófono y fue el turno de Gai-sensei de subir en el escenario. Una leve cojera aún era visible, secuelas de su pelea contra Madara. Mientras la pelinegra bajaba las pequeñas escaleras de madera, Naruto recordó la última visita de su amiga en el hospital.

_Atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, Naruto había aprendido a agudizar cada uno de sus sentidos. Los pasos casi insonoros y rápidos pertenecían a Sasuke; los cortos y delicados a Natsuki, los fuertes y ruidosos eran característicos de Daisuke. No le sorprendió descubrir que los pasos suaves pero seguros que escuchó esa mañana, eran de Hinata._

–_Naruto-kun. –aún no identificaba muy bien el contacto, pero sabía que de alguna forma su amiga había tomado una de sus manos. –Tsunade-sama me comentó que estás despertando poco a poco. Ella incluso cree que ya eres capaz de escucharnos. Según ella podrás despertar dentro de poco tiempo._

_¡Hinata-chan! Claro que puedo escucharlos, el oído fue el primer sentido que despertó. Quiero levantarme ya, hay muchas cosas importantes que debo hacer. _

–_No sé muy bien por qué vine aquí. Bueno, eres mi único amigo y supongo que tenía que contártelo. _–_la chica suspiró. _–_Yo, bueno, digamos que gracias a Sasuke-kun me he dado cuenta de algunas cosas. Tú serás el primero en saberlo, así que prepárate: acepté una invitación de Kiba-kun para ir a cenar. ¿No crees que es genial?_

_¡Claro que no, Hinata-chan! ¿Cómo te atreves a salir con ese pulgoso-dattebayo? Cuando me despierte, me va a escuchar. Si ese idiota se atreve a ponerte una maldita pulga encima…_

–_Me imagino lo que has de estar pensando. Pero, Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun es un buen chico. Es amable y gracioso, quizá no sea muy guapo, pero es el tipo de hombre con el que puedes platicar todo el día y no aburrirte. _

_No sé, Hinata-chan. Yo esperaba algo mejor para ti, quizá Gaara, él es fantástico o… bueno, Shikamaru ya está casado, Chōji no está interesado en buscar una esposa, Shino es algo rarito, cejotas sigue perdidamente enamorado de Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei morirá soltero y creo que Sai es gay, con esa pintita que se carga… bien, Hinata-chan, tienes razón. Te dejaré salir con Kiba sólo porque no he encontrado un candidato mejor. Pero si ese animal se atreve a hacerte daño, lo despedazaré con un Rasengan y después lo quemaré, usaré el Edo Tensei y lo reviviré sólo para tener el placer de volverlo a matar-dattebayo. _

–_Quiero agradecérselo a Sasuke-kun, pero supongo que me freirá con el Amaterasu antes de que pueda volver a acercármele. _–_rijo, recordando el extraño abrazo del Uchiha. _–_También quería hablarte de él, Naruto-kun. Ha sido un gran hombre. Ha cuidado muy bien a Tsuki-chan y a Daisuke-kun. Deberías haberlo visto. Incluso buscó tu anillo de matrimonio. Estoy segura de que él sigue enamorado de ti. _

_¡Hinata-chan! No digas eso-dattebayo. Yo… de acuerdo, no sé qué decir. Pero no me hables de él, no ahora. _

–_Hay rumores de que ha dejado Otogakure para siempre y ahora Suigetsu se hace cargo. Y lo hizo por ti._

_Fantástico, pero yo no se lo pedí. Lo mandaré a arrestar en cuanto me despierte y pueda dar la orden. _

– _¿Tú aún lo amas?_

_No quiero hablar de eso. Hey, de hecho no tengo qué hablar de eso, ya que no puedo hablar-ttebayo. Pero aunque pudiera, no hablaría._

–_Ha demostrado lo mucho que te quiere._

_Una cosa es demostrarlo y otra decirlo. Y mientras ese maldito bastardo con culo de infarto no deje de lado su estúpido orgullo Uchiha y sea capaz de decírmelo, nada de lo que haga me hará pensar que me ama. Además, ¿quién dijo que yo lo quiero-dattebayo? ¿Y mi relación con Gaara? Es decir, yo quiero mucho a Gaara. Tal vez terminamos, pero…_

–_Sé que me escuchas, Naruto-kun. Pero piénsalo ¿quieres? Apostaría mi Byakugan a que Sasuke sigue tan enamorado de ti como cuando tenían quince años._

Sasuke se mantenía inexpresivo, mirando con desinterés la interpretación de Gai. Rock Lee apoyaba a su maestro dando vítores entre la multitud mientras que una avergonzada TenTen intentaba detener el alarde. Naruto buscó en el cuello la cadena que llevaba puesta y contempló el plateado anillo que resplandeció con los últimos rayos del sol. Miró después el torso semi descubierto del Uchiha –jamás lo admitiría pero detestaba y a la vez adoraba ese haori blanco. Le gustaba ver al descubierto el torneado torso cubierto de cicatrices, pero aborrecía que ese pedazo de piel llamara la atención de otras personas aparte de él. – buscando el anillo contrario, pero no lo encontró.

–Esto. –se quitó la cadena para tomar el anillo entre sus dedos. – ¿Por qué me lo pusiste-dattebayo?

–Hmn. –el Uchiha se encogió de hombros, apoyando el rostro en una mano y el codo sobre la rodilla flexionada. –Me di cuenta que reaccionabas ante lo que odias.

–Eres un imbécil.

–No eres nada creativo, usuratonkachi.

–No me refiero a eso. Es… bueno, no era el odio lo que me hacía reaccionar-ttebayo.

Negro y azul chocaron mientras el cielo decidía teñirse por completo de obscuridad, sopesando el peso de sus palabras y lo que ellas conllevaban. La luna menguante apenas e iluminaba la aldea, pero las calles resplandecieron con los cientos de luces preparadas con anterioridad. El escenario brilló, también cubierto por cientos de focos y la canción de Gai terminó. Era el turno de la pequeña Natsuki, sorprendiendo a la multitud que no esperaba a una cantante tan joven.

Daisuke miró a Natsuki, el vestido color azul marino de volantes resaltaba maravillosamente bien su palidísima piel. La niña utilizaba unos hermosos aretes y una fina pulsera de plata, tesoros que su padre le había comprado en tierras extranjeras. Estaba nerviosa y por un momento quiso correr, bajarse del escenario e irse a casa, pero no lo haría. Su pequeña "misión" iba a comenzar y no podía –ni quería –fallarle a Sasuke. Cerró los ojos para intentar controlar el temblor.

–Estarás bien, Tsuki-chan. –le dijo una amable Hinata al ofrecerle el micrófono. –Solo imagina que estás cantando en tu habitación.

– ¿Ella es…?

–La enana cantará. –cada vez el aire se hacía más frío, no era algo a lo que le diese mucha importancia ya que como ANBU, había soportado misiones en lugares donde el frío era mil veces peor o el calor tan abrasador, que harían a cualquier inexperto perder la conciencia en unos minutos. Lo que no entendía era por qué se le hacía tan difícil respirar. Naruto tenía la maldita y absurda habilidad de hacerlo perder el aire con una mirada de esos hermosos –aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta– ojos azules. Esa maldita mirada azul lo doblegaba en un segundo como una rama se troza ante un fuerte tifón.

–Vaya, ¿así que esto era lo que estaban preparando? Parece que desperté justo en el momento preciso-dattebayo.

–No me sorprende. Detesto esa maldita habilidad tuya.

– ¿La habilidad de llegar siempre en el momento adecuado? –la sonrisa volvió a su rostro. –Es algo muy difícil planear la entrada en el momento y lugar perfectos-ttebayo.

Sasuke no contestó la sonrisa y en su lugar se dedicó a observar a la pequeña niña en el escenario.

–Por cierto… ¿dónde está el tuyo, teme? –Naruto señaló el anillo con el que jugueteaba. – ¿Lo dejaste en Otogakure?

_Siéntete segura_

_Que no te quepa duda_

_Cuenta con mi vida y mi devoción (14)_

–Hey, teme... esa canción no la escribí yo. –Naruto no recordaba nada como eso en su repertorio de canciones inconclusas. La letra era linda y el piano que tocaba escondido en algún lugar acompañaba a la voz delicada de Natsuki de manera exquisita.

–Lo sé.

–No me digas que... –bien, podía afirmar que ahora sí estaba sorprendido. ¿Sasuke en Konoha? Era extraño, pero posible. ¿Chōji a dieta? Inverosímil, pero lo haría si Ino se lo pidiera. Pero ¿Sasuke escribiendo una canción? Definitivamente estaba en ese extraño mundo al revés que una vez visitó junto con Sakura, donde conocieron a Menma. – Pero ¿cómo? y ¿cuándo?

–No eres el único que puede escribir cosas sin sentido. –farfulló Sasuke con una sonrisita ladeada. Se puso de pie, evitando que Naruto lo observara de frente.

_Vivo para amarte_

_Para mi alejarme_

_Es como quedar sin respiración_

– ¿Sin sentido? –podía pasar muchas cosas por alto, pero no una ofensa a sus canciones. ¡No cuando quien ofende es el motivo detrás de las letras! Se puso de pie con dificultad para acercase a Sasuke. ¡Esta vez sí le daría una paliza! Usaría un par de clones de sombras y lo golpearía hasta dejarlo tan irreconocible que ni siquiera en el infierno lo aceptarían. – ¡Cada una de mis canciones está llena de sentido y realidad-dattebayo! Ya verás que...

Naruto jaló el hombro de Sasuke para obligarlo a girarse y poder golpearlo en el rostro, pero sus reflejos aún eran muy lentos. En cuanto Sasuke dio media vuelta, se vio envuelto en unos fuertes brazos, con sus labios siendo cazados por el Uchiha. Y no le importó. Había esperado por eso tanto tiempo que no le importó estar en el techo de una casa, frente a toda Suna y Konoha mientras su pequeño retoño cantaba en medio del escenario. Era el lugar, el momento y la persona correcta. Olvidó sus intenciones de golpearlo y separó sus labios para darle más espacio, para re explorar esa boca tan deseada. Sus lenguas bailaron al ritmo de los acordes y sus manos subieron para apoyarse en el cuello blanco, acariciando las negras hebras de sedoso cabello. Lo odiaba por parecer tan perfecto, pero sabía que esa perfección era solo una fachada. El orgulloso Uchiha era adorablemente imperfecto: desde el mal genio que se cargaba cuando no dormía más de ocho horas hasta su delicado estómago intolerante a la lactosa, dejando de lado su vanidad y su excesiva preocupación por el orden. Y él, otro ser completamente imperfecto, estaba enamorado de la imperfección de Sasuke Uchiha. El moreno fue el primero en romper el beso, separándose un par de pasos.

–Lo que dije es muy en serio, dobe. No volveré a Otogakure.

– ¿Y qué pasara con Sakura-chan? ¿Y los aldeanos? Tú mismo dijiste que se matarán entre ellos si nadie pone orden allá-dattebayo.

–Encontré alguien perfecto para el puesto de Otokage. –y añadió. –Sakura regresará en cuanto deje los papeles en orden.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes al quedarte aquí, Uchiha? No creas que me has convencido sólo porque dejé que me besaras, teme.

–Quiero mi puesto de capitán de ANBU de vuelta. Me encargaré del trabajo sucio de Konoha como solía hacerlo. Dejaré que el odio continúe acumulándose en mí. Además he escuchado que el Raikage ha tenido problemas con el estúpido Hokage de Konoha. Creo que es tiempo de una alegre charla. –su último comentario estaba repleto de ironía.

–Pero tanto odio...

–Tú lidiarás con mi odio, justo como prometimos en nuestra última pelea en el Valle del Fin. –se quitó el protector de la mano izquierda, mostrándole a Naruto aquello que estaba buscando anteriormente con tanto ahínco. –Jamás lo dejé en Otogakure.

Naruto observó con cierto asombro la muñeca de Sasuke, donde reposaba despreocupado un anillo plateado, intrincado laboriosamente en una pulsera de cuero. El cuero no se veía nuevo, sino todo lo contrario. Se encontraba un poco despintado, viejo y cuarteado. Eso significaba que Sasuke jamás había dejado de usarlo en los últimos cinco años.

–Parece que tienes todo resuelto, ¿no es así, Sasuke? –respondió, cruzándose de brazos pero con una gran sonrisa. –Pero ¿y si no quiero que vuelvas?

–Necesitas ayuda, dobe. Eres el Hokage blandengue, necesitas al Hokage de odio, el que protege Konoha desde las sombras.

– ¡No soy ningún blandengue, teme!

–Lo eres.

– ¡Por supuesto que no-dattebayo!

–Sólo cállate y acéptalo, usuratonkachi. Intentaste con todas tus fuerzas que volviera a Konoha cuando teníamos diecisiete años, ahora asume la responsabilidad. Te guste o no, estaré aquí.

_El cielo en tu mirada_

_Cada madrugada_

_Es a donde pierdo mi confusión_

_Y cuando estás ausente_

_Te abrazo a mi mente_

_Mi cielo para sobrevivir_

–Bien, si es lo que quieres. –dijo con falsa resignación. –Te daré el permiso para volver al barrio Uchiha.

–No.

– ¿No? –repitió, había olvidado lo difícil que podía ser comunicarse con Sasuke Uchiha. – ¿En dónde piensas vivir, entonces?

–_Volveremos_ al barrio Uchiha. Aunque tu casa no está del todo mal. Me gusta tu habitación y el hecho de que sea insonorizada.

– ¡No, de ninguna manera, teme! El que vuelvas a Konoha no me incluye a mí como parte del trato-ttebayo.

–De acuerdo. Mañana negociaré con el Hokage los términos de mi regreso.

–Nada de negociaciones, he dicho. –protestó. –Además, ¿por qué te interesa volver?

– ¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo, dobe? –Sasuke se acercó, con una ceja alzada y su increíble mirada obscura seductora. Naruto sabía que lo iba a besar de nuevo y no se resistió. Jamás se cansaría de probar esos labios firmes, ni se enfadaría de tocar el sedoso cabello o el redondeado trasero que le fascinaba. Claro que no, jamás. ¿Quién podría cansarse de Sasuke Uchiha? No Naruto Uzumaki, de eso estaba seguro. Gimió dentro del beso al sentir las frías manos blancas colarse debajo de su camiseta y tocar la morena piel, delineando cada una de las cicatrices que la decoraban. Naruto mordió el labio inferior de Sasuke para hacerlo separarse, aunque no lo quisiera el contacto con el guapo Uchiha derretía sus neuronas como gelatina al sol.

–Teme… ¿por qué hasta ahora?

–Porque ya no soy un crío orgulloso, usuratonkachi. –los labios volvieron a reclamar los ajenos en un beso más suave, pero para Naruto fue mucho más intenso que los anteriores. La piel le cosquilleó y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. De inmediato se separó de Sasuke y cuando lo miró, supo que había vuelto a los viejos tiempos. Volvía a entender lo que Sasuke deseaba solo con un beso y eso lo alegró.

–Así que quieres recuperarnos, ¿eh? Pues te aseguro que no será nada fácil-dattebayo. –dijo sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. –Tendrás que hacer muchos méritos para ganarnos, te lo advierto, Uchiha.

– ¿Me estás retando?

–Puedes tomarlo como quieras, teme. Tienes muchos rivales. –algo que no le gustó oír a Sasuke.

– ¿Un Kazekage eh? No sabía que te ahora eres tan ambicioso, dobe. –un brillo rojizo puso sobre alerta a Naruto. –Pero yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más dinero. Además, creo que ciertos niños que tú idolatras estarán de mi parte.

–Es una broma, teme ¿acaso también perdiste tu sentido del humor? Eres tan amargado… –tuvo el impulso de añadir: –entre Gaara y yo ya no hay nada. –no quería ser el causante de una guerra entre Konoha y Suna por culpa de un estúpido comentario. La maldita vena vengativa de Sasuke podía causarle más de un problema y con el paso del tiempo había tenido que aprender a lidiar con ella.

–Entre Sakura y yo tampoco.

–Entonces si tú estás libre y yo estoy libre-ttebayo… se me ocurre un par de cosas que podemos hacer.

Natsuki observó el par de figuras en lo alto de un tejado. Indudablemente eran Sasuke y Naruto besándose una vez más. Levantó el pulgar para avisarle a su hermano que las cosas iban viento en popa. Adoraba la nueva canción y, a juzgar por la respuesta del público, a ellos también les encantaba. Su papi era un genio al crear una canción como esa para su papá. Cielo, como analogía a los ojos azules de Naruto. Sonrió y bajó del tejado, buscaría a Hinata-sensei para pedirle pasar la noche en la mansión Hyūga, algo le decía que esa noche sus papás estarían muy ocupados.

Naruto se sonrojó de inmediato al escuchar lo que Sasuke le decía al oído.

– ¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Bastardo arrogante! De ninguna manera lo permitiré.

– Le daremos un muy buen uso a la habitación insonorizada. –la sonrisa lacónica se amplió más. –No entiendo por qué te quejas si al final acabas disfrutándolo.

– ¡De ninguna manera, teme! Aunque esté sólo un poco más débil que tú, verás que puedo arreglármelas muy bien.

–Ya lo veremos, dobe. Esta noche te follaré tan duro que sólo te quedará aliento para aceptar casarte conmigo.

–Es… pe-pero. –Naruto titubeaba, temeroso de haber escuchado mal. ¿Y si era un genjutsu? Claro, el Uchiha lo había metido a una maldita ilusión con el Sharingan para jugar con su mente. –Tú jamás… ¡no!

–No es broma, dobe. Si no lo digo yo, tú jamás lo repetirías, ¿lo recuerdas, idiota?

_Escúchame bien, bastardo. Tú y yo llevamos viviendo juntos casi un año, el casarnos sólo sería un trámite legal que nos permitiría adoptar a los niños. Nada cambiaría entre nosotros: seguiremos haciendo misiones, intentando matarnos de vez en cuando y follando como conejos cada noche. Y te amo, es simple-ttebayo. Así que haré la pregunta que jamás en mi vida volveré a repetir: ¿te casarías conmigo, teme? _

–Eres un jodido bastardo. –Naruto rio fuertemente al recordarlo. –No pensé que de verdad te acordarías de eso, teme.

–No soy un jodido genio por nada, dobe.

–Maldición… no puedo creerlo. Sasuke Uchiha dejando atrás su orgullo y pidiendo matrimonio-ttebayo. Aunque no es lo más romántico del mundo…

–Eres como yo, dobe. Detestas las cursilerías.

–Es cierto, pero jamás me imaginé que me propondrían matrimonio sobre un tejado mientras yo visto ridículas ropas de hospital. –pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sasuke. –Acompáñame a mi casa, teme. Quiero saber si puedes dejarme sin aliento, como dijiste.

–Espera y verás, perdedor.

–Ver para creer, Sasuke. ¿Y los niños?

–Se quedarán con Hinata.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a ver el brillo en los ojos azabaches, ya no lo necesitaba. Sabía que esta vez, Sasuke dejaba de lado su orgullo para quedarse, lo que le pareció una prueba más que suficiente. No necesitaban cursi palabrería para darse cuenta de ello. Se aferró con fuerza al hombro del moreno, imaginando lo que vendría. Se imaginaba al Raikage enfurecido, los aldeanos consternados, los viejos del consejo mucho más enfurecidos que A, pero sobre todo se imaginaba las caras de felicidad de sus hijos y su propia felicidad, era como estar completo. Sasuke tenía toda la razón, él podía sobrellevar el odio del último Uchiha porque era su complemento. Y Sasuke podía soportar todo ese odio si era Naruto el que permanecía a su lado.

–Tendrás que pagar un castigo por desobedecer mis órdenes, teme.

– ¿Otra pelea en el Valle del Fin?

–Eso sería fantástico. He mejorado mi Wakusei Rasengan (16).

–Hmn.

–Me encanta tu expresividad-dattebayo. Por cierto, ¿esta vez sí mantendremos en secreto que serás mi esposa? Porque estaba pensando que podríamos invitar a unas cuantas personas que… Hey, teme, ¿ese sonido no te parece familiar? Creo que me recuerda al Chidori…

–Dime, Naruto ¿qué color de ropa de hospital preferirás esta vez? ¿Azul o verde?

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

Naruto suspiró, despidiéndose de Gaara con una falsa sonrisa. Acababa de terminar su importantísima reunión con el Kazekage y estaba agotado tanto física como mentalmente.

– _¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer, mocoso?_

–Vamos Kurama, si encuentras alguna otra solución, haz el favor de decírmela.

–_Negocia con ellos._

–Rechazaron hablar con Gaara personalmente. –se sentó sobre la amplia silla, cerrando los ojos y masajeándose las sienes. Una pequeña parte de Kurama permanecía dentro del ex jinchūriki y gracias a ello mantenían conversaciones ocasionales. –Si dejamos el asunto sin una solución, sólo se volverá más grande. No entiendo por qué la gente sigue teniendo miedo de los Uchiha. Fue gracias al apoyo de Sasuke, Sakura y Kakashi que logramos detener a Madara y a Kaguya hace más de diez años.

–_Pero también fue gracias a él que Itachi está muerto, el Raikage perdió su brazo y no te olvides del exterminio de los nunekin de Jōmae no Sato. La gente no olvidará fácilmente eso. Tienen miedo de los Uchiha y ese miedo se ha acrecentado ahora que hay un nuevo miembro con potencial para despertar los ojos malditos. Y odian a tu noviecito, ¡vaya que lo odian!_

–No tienes que repetírmelo, lo sé. Pero Sasuke los ha salvado muchas más veces de las que recuerdo. Ese teme protege a la aldea desde las sombras, es mi turno de protegerlo a él. Y a Ita-chan, por supuesto.

–_Probablemente esta decisión te cueste el puesto como Rokudaime Hokage. _

–Si es el precio que tengo que pagar por protegerlos, con gusto lo haré. –notó un chakra muy conocido acercándose a la oficina. –Sasuke aceptó cargar con el odio y es justo compartir esa carga. Y sólo yo puedo hacerlo.

–_Entonces despídete de esta oficina, mocoso._ –Kurama chasqueó la lengua, algo irritado por la terquedad del rubio. _–Ya vienen los malditos Uchiha._

–No deberías de llamarle "maldito" al regalo que me diste, Kurama. ¿No te lo he agradecido lo suficiente?

– _¡Cállate, mocoso! Te he dicho mil veces que eso fue un error. _–Naruto estaba seguro que si pudiera ver al zorro, este tendría un sonrojo en sus peludas mejillas. _–Vuelve con tu familia, idiota. Recuerda que, sea cual sea tu decisión, te apoyaré._

–Gracias, Kurama. –la puerta de la oficina se abrió justo cuando su charla mental concluyó. Como por arte de magia, el cansancio desapareció de su cuerpo y una grande sonrisa se estampó en su rostro. – ¡Teme!

– ¿Cómo estuvo la reunión con el mapache sin cejas? –Naruto reviró los ojos. Aunque no quisiera, Sasuke no podía evitar teñir sus palabras con pinceladas de celos. –Tardaste demasiado.

–Era un asunto delicado, teme. –se quitó la capa de un suave movimiento para ponerse de pie y tomar la preciada carga que Sasuke sostenía entre sus brazos. – ¿Cómo se portó Ita-chan?

–No se estuvo quieto ni un momento. –el ANBU se retiró la máscara de halcón, dejando sus ojos rojos y la palidez de su piel al descubierto. –Cuidar de ese pequeño monstruo debería ser una misión rango S.

– ¡No le digas monstruo a tu hijo! Tienes suerte de que este dormido porque si no, yo te daría una paliza, teme. –con una tierna sonrisa miró al pequeño pelinegro que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. El pequeño Itachi Uchiha de dos años de edad, descansaba ajeno al mundo lleno de problemas que lo rodeaba. Sasuke disimuló una sonrisa también. –Estaba pensando…

–Vaya, ¿al fin aprendiste a usar la masa de neuronas que tienes dentro del cráneo?

– ¡Teme! Esto es serio… –Sasuke pudo notar la sombría mirada que el otro trató de ocultar. –Cuando crezca, será difícil explicarle a Ita-chan el significado detrás de su nombre. Nosotros consideramos a Itachi un héroe, pero los demás…

– ¿Qué mierda pasó en esa reunión, dobe? –Sasuke sacudió los rubios cabellos de Naruto con la fría mano, entendiéndolo todo. No siempre era tan bueno el don de entenderse sólo con un simple roce. –Rechazaron el tratado de paz. –no preguntó, afirmó, a juzgar por la sombra obscureciendo los claros ojos azules. – ¿Tendré que matarlos? ¿O me entregarás?

–Teme… –él continuaba cabizbajo, sin voltear la mirada. –El grupo de nunekin tiene miedo de que el Sharingan pueda ser utilizado de nueva cuenta como un arma de guerra. Ellos no están dispuestos a confiar en un papel, quieren al usuario del Sharingan y… a su hijo.

La respiración de Sasuke se aceleró por milésimas, pero volvió a su ritmo normal cuando lo recordó. Naruto haría _cualquier_ cosa por proteger a Itachi, después de todo también era su hijo. Confiaba en que él lo protegería, incluso si el propio Sasuke no podía.

–No les entregarás a Itachi.

– ¡Claro que no! –exclamó y acarició la caballera negra, recordando el color ébano de los ojos del niño. –Además, nadie garantiza que Ita-chan despierte el Sharingan. Y jamás los entregaría. Ni a ti, ni a nuestros hijos.

–Entonces tendré que hacer una masacre. ¿Cuándo partiré?

–Lo siento, teme. De verdad… –Naruto se mordió el labio inferior en una muestra de impotencia. No quería que el odio que ya cargaba Sasuke se incrementara, pero todavía no encontraba ninguna otra solución. Dejarlos con vida también supondría una amenaza, pues incitarían a muchos más aldeanos, incrementando sus números y aumentando de tamaño el círculo de odio. Además, también amenazaban con atacar Suna por ser aliada infalible de Konoha. Y en cuanto el Raikage se enterara de su existencia, sin duda se uniría a ellos, volviéndose un círculo vicioso. ¿Quién diría que mantener la paz podría resultar tan difícil? –Gaara hará un último intento, pero si no funciona… –esta vez elevó sus ojos para encontrarse con los de Sasuke. –Tendré que pedirte que cargues con todo ese odio, una vez más.

–De acuerdo. Mientras tú estés ahí para compartirlo, entonces lo haré. Aunque eso podría costarte el título de Hokage. –Sasuke recorrió la distancia que los separaba para depositar un beso sobre los labios del Hokage y acariciar la cabeza de su bebé. –Y en el futuro tendremos que pensar en algo. Itachi despertará el Sharingan en cualquier momento.

–El título de Hokage no vale nada si no puedo salvar a mi mejor amigo, esposo o a mis hijos. Pero ¿cómo sabes que Ita-chan despertará el Sharingan-ttebayo? –el rubio sólo decía su muletilla cuando bajaba la guardia, lo que significaba que sólo Sasuke podía escuchar al Rokudaime decir "dattebayo".

–Porque lleva la sangre de dos genios corriendo por sus venas. –respondió ególatra. –Y me refiero a mi hermano y a mí, dobe.

– ¡Hey, teme! Yo también soy un genio… del trabajo duro, pero un genio a final de cuentas-dattebayo.

–Claro. –contestó con sarcasmo.

–Por supuesto que sí. Mira a Daisuke… con sólo quince años ya es un chūnin. –siempre que hablaba de sus hijos lo hacía con gran orgullo y con una sonrisa. –Y Tsuki-chan con casi doce años ya puede soportar tu Tsukuyomi sin ningún problema-dattebayo. He pensado que podría ponerla a prueba para trabajar con Ibiki. Y todo es gracias a mi esfuerzo.

–Como sea. –no dejaría que Naruto le diera más vueltas al problema con los nunekin, así que lo sacaría de la oficina. En casa, podría olvidarse de todo. Ya después decidirían lo que harían con la aldea. –Vámonos a casa, dobe.

Itachi se revolvió entre los brazos de su padre rubio, despertando de su siesta vespertina. Había heredado la apariencia física de Sasuke: cabello y ojos negros, su piel era un poco más clara que la de Naruto, pero toda su personalidad era idéntica a la del rubio, incluida su inagotable energía. Por eso ambos padres aprovechaban el tiempo de las siestas para descansar.

– ¡Papi! Tengo hambre, ¿ramen?

–Claro que sí, pequeñín. –dejó al niño sobre el suelo y corrió, con sus pequeñas piernecitas, a tomar la mano de su padre ANBU. – ¿Vamos, papá?

–Sólo por hoy. –gruñó fingidamente. Aunque lo negara, Sasuke era completamente endeble a los deseos de su familia. – Naruto, ¿vienes o perderás la oportunidad? –caminó hacia la salida mientras escuchaba el lenguaje incomprensible de su morenita adoración.

Naruto contempló a una parte de su familia con el corazón lleno de felicidad. Haría lo que fuera por protegerlos. Los amaba demasiado y a veces se preguntaba ¿sería ese el tipo de amor que Kushina y Minato habían sentido por él? Porque ahora entendía cada uno de los actos de sus padres, aquellos que habían dado su vida por protegerlo. Él sentía lo mismo, daría su vida para proteger a Daisuke, a Natsuki o Itachi, su pequeño milagro como le gustaba llamarlo cuando estaba solo. Y Sasuke haría lo mismo.

–Creo que perdiste tu oportunidad. –el mayor de los Uchiha lo miró con extrañeza, sin entender su comentario. Los dos morenos se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta para mirar a Naruto. – ¿Sabes algo-ttebayo? Si querías evitar todo el odio y los problemas que ahora tenemos con este pequeño torbellino moreno, debiste de haber huido cuando yo estaba "hibernando". Ahora has perdido tu oportunidad. Tendrás que quedarte conmigo para siempre.

–Lo sé. –por una vez se permitió sonreír, esperando a que el rubio los alcanzara. El viejo anillo de plata brillaba junto al nuevo, esta vez de oro y ambos atados en una cadena que colgaba alrededor de los cuellos de ambos. –Esta vez, es para siempre.

El odio jamás podría consumirlo mientras estuviera al lado del rubio y de sus hijos. El odio podía seguir allí, sobre sus hombros, pero él no lo notaría si al llegar a casa después de otra obscura misión, se encontraba con cuatro sonrisas de bienvenida. Podría vivir con el odio si con ello protegía a su familia. Su nueva y amada familia.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><em>Notas de autor:<em>

_1. Tonkotsu ramen: ramen hecho con sopa basada en cerdo, con bastante cuerpo y contenido graso._

_2. Nunekin: ninja renegado o fugitivo._

_3. Fūinjutsu: técnicas de sellado que son capaces de almacenar o sellar seres vivos, chakra u objetos. Un ejemplo es el jutsu utilizado por Minato Namikaze para sellar a Kurama dentro de Naruto._

_4. Shakuton: Korin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki: traducido como "Elemento Quemar: Remolino del Vendaval de la Flecha de Luz Negra". Jutsu que realizan Sasuke y Naruto en colaboración, con el Elemento Llama: Kagutsuchi de Sasuke y el Elemento Viento: Rasen Shuriken por parte de Naruto. _

_5. Kai: técnica que se utiliza para alterar el flujo de chakra del usuario afectado para intentar romper la ilusión, es la primera opción que se puede usar._

_6. Fuiste tú pertenece al cantante Ricardo Arjona y Gaby Moreno. Álbum: Independiente, 2011._

_7. Vestido azul pertenece al grupo La Oreja De Van Gogh. Álbum: Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la dormida, 2003._

_8. Tomado del capítulo 216 de Naruto Shippuden: __"Ichiryū no Shinobi", según la traducción del fansub._

_9. Momentos pertenece al cantante Noel Schajris. Álbum: Uno no es uno, 2009._

_10. ¡Corre! pertenece al dueto Jesse & Joy. Álbum: ¿Con quién se queda el perro?, 2011._

_11. Haori: es la prenda que generalmente se utiliza sobre el kimono. Para una idea, es el look de Sasuke en la primera parte de Naruto Shippuden, cuando Naruto lo ve por primera vez después de los 3 años de entrenamiento. _

_12. Hakama: pieza de vestuario tradicional, consistente en un pantalón largo con pliegues._

_13. Jōmae no Sato: literalmente "Aldea de la Cerradura" del ficticio País de la Cerradura del universo de Naruto, expertos en espionaje. Hanare pertenece a esta aldea. Existe sólo en el anime._

_14. Cielo pertenece al cantante Benny Ibarra. Álbum: Uno, 2003._

_15. Katon: __Gōryūka no Jutsu: traducido como "Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Dragón de Fuego", técnica utilizada por Sasuke Uchiha durante su pelea contra Itachi Uchiha. El usuario comprime una gran cantidad de fuego para darle forma de dragón, lo que le permite manipularlo. Gracias a esta técnica fue capaz de utilizar el Kirin._

_16. Wakusei Rasengan:__ traducido como "Rasengan Planetario" gracias a esta técnica Naruto es capaz de crear un gran Rasengan rodeado por varios Rasengan de menor tamaño. Es utilizado por Uzumaki en su pelea contra el Segundo Tsuchikage, __Mū._

* * *

><p>Bueno, ¿alguien llegó hasta aquí? No sé de dónde salió tanta palabrería, sólo sé que quizá estaba demasiado inspirada. ¿Qué opinan? Es mi pequeño aporte (ja, sí claro, "pequeño") al festival de esta parejita que tanto me encanta. Quizá sea el primer y último aporte, porque debido a situaciones de trabajo tendré que abandonar la escritura (a partir de febrero quizá me despida), así que no quería marcharme sin contribuir aunque sea una vez a este festival. ¡Gracias a todos y todas los (as) organizadores!<p>

Decidí basarme en semi UA porque el manga está llegando a su final y eso me ha puesto extremadamente melancólica. Sí, yo creo que terminará con un Naruto candidato a Hokage y con un Sasuke intentando ser el malo de la historia para que lo odien a él (me recuerda a Lelouch de Code Geass, anime que ampliamente recomiendo). Pero si me lo preguntan a mí, diré que desde mi punto de vista ser Hokage no es tan increíble como lo retratamos la mayoría de las veces. ¿La paz mundial? Es posible, sin embargo, como relaté en el fic, siempre habrá personas inconformes por el simple hecho de que todos somos diferentes y nuestros pensamientos no son iguales ni siquiera a los de nuestros hermanos. Es por eso que el sueño de paz que tiene Naruto me parece un poco utópico. Por poner un ejemplo: ¿Sasuke se irá como si nada y el Raikage quedará contento por haber perdido un brazo por su culpa? No lo creo. Y Naruto no dejará que el Raikage le ponga una mano encima a su amorcito, y la vida seguirá. Me hubiese gustado esperar para ver la solución que Kishimoto planteará, pero tenía que publicar esto antes del 23 de octubre, así que se quedará con mi particular manera de pensar. Pido disculpas si atento contra el criterio de alguien.

La información fue recopilada de Naruto Wiki y de Wikipedia, ambas páginas online.

Bien, adiós a la palabrería. Espero que les guste y va dedicado a todos los amantes del NaruSasuNaru, porque no importa como sea, el helado de chocochips no puede ir nunca sin las chispas, y las chispas no van sin el helado jamás… eh, una analogía algo rara, disculpen mi poca creatividad.

Saludos a todos y un abrazo. ¡Les deseo una excelente semana!

PD: ¿Alguien llegó a leer hasta aquí? ¡Felicidades! Son extremadamente valientes. En el programa de Word son casi 99 páginas. **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO.**

_And I can't help recalling how it felt to kiss and hold you tight_

**Kerky**

* * *

><p><strong>Número total de palabras, sin notas de autor: 42.856<strong>


End file.
